Coincidence
by happysunshine01
Summary: JJ meets someone in a bar not knowing that he might become her boss. Rated M for future chapters! After JJ has been working with the team for a long time, secrets from her past will be shown and everybody will be shocked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be my very first story. I hope you guys like it. Just let me know if it's worth continuing. Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

The team came back late from a bad case in Ohio. Hotch decided to let them go home early. He knew everyone hadn't slept well over the last couple of days and sometimes the team needed a break from everything. Hotch didn't want to go home, he knew that the second he came home Haley would start another fight and he wasn't really in the mood for that at the moment. He was already dreading the next morning. If there was anything he hated, it was interviewing people for positions at the BAU. Most applicants were young and cocky and thought they could easily to the job. The job wasn't easy at all, Gideon and Elle were proof of that. The long days of looking at the worst that humanity had to offer made them all different. With every single case you would lose a little piece of you that you would never get back. The case in Louisiana was no difference. Six young girls between the ages of 12-16 were found dead. The case took a turn for the worse when another young girl was reported missing. Fortunately they were able to find her in time before the unsub did any real harm to her. Saving the girl was a small victory for the team, but it didn't change the fact that six girls died and that their families would never be the same again. Hotch couldn't even begin to think what he would do when something happened to Jack. His marriage was slowly falling apart, but two year old Jack would always be the most important thing in his life.

It was 9 pm and Hotch didn't want to go home yet. He also didn't want to stay in the office anymore. For tonight he just needed a distraction to think about something else other than chasing criminals and interviewing rookie profilers. He stepped in his car and left the FBI building. After driving for what seemed like an hour, he stopped at a little bar. He parked the car and walked in, he sat down at a stool at the bar and ordered scotch.

In the meantime JJ was sitting in her hotel room. She arrived in DC two hours ago and she had no idea what she could do. The nerves for the job interview the next morning were already beginning to surface. She knew that working with BAU would be a dream come true. Even though she was only 25 years old and with the Bureau for just a year, deep down she knew she could to this job. Her colleagues in the New-York field office supported her decision to fill out an application for the position at the BAU. A week after that she got a call and they told her they wanted an interview with her. Now all she could do was to think about what she was going to say. She heard rumors that the Unit Chief was an ass, so that didn't make her feel much better, but she decided not to let herself get scared away.

To take her mind of the interview, she changed and went to a bar around the corner of her hotel. Drinking her problems away were normally not JJ's way of coping, but tonight she wanted to enjoy.

JJ walked into the bar in her skinny jeans and a black top that fit her body perfectly. She decided that she wasn't going to stay to long, but she just needed a drink. She sat down next to Hotch and order herself a beer.

She looked at the man next to her and she saw he wasn't bad looking at all. He was the exact opposite, he was tall, dark and handsome. She thought making small talk might take her mind of things.

''So, I need some advice. Since you're a guy it might help me'' she said with small laugh forming on her face.

Hotch turned around and looked her in the eyes. The first thing he saw was how beautiful she was. He wasn't looking for anyone to talk to, but there's nothing wrong with giving a beautiful woman some advice.

When JJ saw him turning around she knew he was listening to her.

"See I have this really important job interview tomorrow, but everyone tells me that the guy I am interviewing with is an ass. So, I have no idea what I should do. Should I go back to my hotel room and prepare for the interview or should I stay here and try to loosen up a little?''

Hotch had no idea what he was supposed to say to her. He never had an interview with an ass before. Maybe Strauss would count, but she was even worse than an ass.

''If I were you I would loosen up and just see what happens. Oh and I could really use the company'' he said boldly.

''Okay. What brings you here, uhhh. What's your name?''

''I am Aaron'' he said, shaking her hand.

''Hi Aaron. I am JJ''

''Well it's nice to meet you JJ. And to answer your question, I had a really bad day at work and I needed to escape all the drama. I think I need to have more fun in my life. All I do is work'' he blurted out. He already had a couple of drinks and he was starting to feel better. He decided to take of his wedding ring. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his failed marriage and how he was sitting in a bar while his wife was home alone, taking care of their son.

''At least we have something in common. My life is work to. I wish I could change it, but it's who I am'' JJ said while ordering a shot of tequila.

''It's nice to know I am not the only one who has that problem''

JJ tried to change the subject, because she was tired of talking about work and all her problems. She saw a dartboard and decided to offer Aaron a challenge.

''When I came in I saw a dartboard. Would you like to play some darts?'' she asked.

''That sounds like fun. Are you any good? I know I am not'' he said while standing up from his stool.

''No I am no good to. Let's make it a game. We'll do a couple of rounds and the person that loses needs to drink a shot'' she laughed out. She knew she didn't suck at darts at all because she grew up learning how to play.

They walked over to the dartboard and began to play. Hotch lost the first four round and he realized she lied to him.

''You know I think I am only realizing now, that you lied to me. Normally I can read people pretty good. Somehow you are a mystery to me JJ'' he groaned.

''I am sorry, but it was funny to watch you try. Do you want me to teach you how to make a good throw?'' she asked with a huge smile on her face. She saw in his face he wasn't upset with her at all. There was something she really like about him. Even though they were drinking she knew she had a lot in common with him. And maybe her decision to come to the bar wasn't bad after all.

''Okay teach me. Maybe I will be able to beat you then''.

JJ stepped in front of him and took the right the position.

''So look at the way I stand. Put your right or left foot forward. You have to try to keep a balance and while throwing you should keep your fingers relaxed and your body as still as possible'' she laughed loudly, while watching Hotch lean forward and almost falling to the floor.

''You really aren't any good at this. Go and stand behind me. Put your hands around my waist and feel the way I move my body'' she said with a blush on her face.

Hotch did what she said. The moment he put his hands around her waist, he felt the electricity spark at his touch. He had never felt that way before. Maybe it was because he was drunk, but for his body it felt so right.

JJ felt the exact same thing when he touched her. Sure there were guys she really liked. The weird thing was that she never felt that kind of a spark before at such a light touch. And the shivers went through her entire body.

After showing Hotch the way to move. She decided it was his turn.

''Now show me what I taught you''

She started laughing when he screwed up again.

''Hey, it's not funny. It's not my fault that you're a pro at this. Where did you learn to play darts?''

''I grew up in a small town and at the local restaurants they played it a lot. I just grew up with it. How about you? Anything you're good at?''

''Yeah, I know something, but I am not going to tell you. It's my secret'' he said with a smirk on his face.

''Wow Aaron. The drinking brings out a different side to you. I know that I barely know you, but you just seem like the type of guy that always keeps himself together'' she said while walking back to the bar to take their former seats.

''You're right. I thought I could let go for one night. And by the way, you seem like the type of girl that doesn't go out that much. Why is that?'' he asked curiously.

''You already know me to well'' she said.

''I never was the partying type. I guess it's because I grew up in a small town and there weren't a lot of places to party. And like I said before, I think work is more important. I'd rather help people than hop from bar to bar all day'' she said.

''I totally understand'' he said as he opened his phone. He had six missed calls from Haley and a couple of angry text messages saying he needed to come home quickly.

JJ saw the change on his face an started to worry a bit. She knew she only knew him for a couple of hours, but he seemed like a good guy.

''Are you okay?'' she asked with concern in her eyes.

Hotch noticed the change in her eyes and thought that it was very sweet that she cared about his well being. There was something about her that was unexplainable. He decided not to talk about Haley.

''I am fine. I just saw the time and I realised it's 1 am already'' he explained quickly.

''Do you need to go?'' she asked with disappointment written all over her face.

''I am sorry, but I really think should get some sleep'' he said.

''I understand. Maybe it's better if I get some sleep to. I don't want to screw up my interview that badly. I guess this is goodbye than'' she said and started to walk away.

Hotch saw her walk away and something inside him told him to not let her go. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he saw something in her he had never seen before. Her beauty wasn't the only thing that stood out to him. It was the way she talked about life.

''JJ wait!'' he blurted out before knowing what he just did.

His mind screamed go home to your wife, but his body said something totally different.

''Let me walk you to your hotel room''

''Oh Aaron, you don't have to. I can protect myself'' she said with a blush.

''Yeah I know, but you never know what can happen. Better to be safe than not to be safe at all'' he said quickly as he walked towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought that if would upload the second chapter that you guys can see where I want to go with this story.**

**Rated M for this chapter!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 2: The life changing event**

As JJ and Aaron walked towards the hotel they were both enjoying the silence. With each step Hotch moved a little closer to her. There were moments when their hands would lightly touch each other and in those moments he felt a shiver going through his spine. He knew he wasn't supposed have these feelings, especially for someone he just met. As they kept walking Hotch started wondering if she felt the same spark as he did. He had no idea why a girl like JJ would be interested in him, he knew there probably were a lot of guys out there who were better looking and a little closer to her age than he was. So he had no idea what she felt.

When they walked through the doors of the hotel he insisted on walking up with her. As they reached her hotel room JJ turned around

''Thanks for walking with me Aaron. You're a gentleman even when you're a little drunk. Sleep well!'' she said and turned around to open the door to her room. Something inside of her didn't want to say goodbye. She had no idea what came over her but she had never felt this kind of a rush before. Once again she turned around to face him.

Hotch was about to say goodnight and walk away when she interrupted him.

''Would you like another drink? I think the mini bar will be stocked'' she said hoping he would come in.

''I would like that'' he said with a smirk on his face. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to get to know her better.

They walked into the room and when JJ turned around to take his coat Hotch but picked her up and put her on the dresser. She was now on the same eye length as him.

''Aaron?'' she asked surprised.

''JJ'' he groaned. He knew he was going to make a mistake but his body took over his control and he knew that in this moment he couldn't go back.

Before JJ could say anything else Hotch's lips touched hers in a soft but hungry kiss full of passion. Before Hotch could pull away JJ deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs tightly around him. Hotch could feel the excitement going through his body and he couldn't stop. He let his tongue slip across her lips to ask for entry. His hand were in her hair and she slowly opened her mouth. Their tongues intertwined and JJ pushed his coat of his shoulders. After that she slowly pulled away to catch her breath. Hotch thought he did something wrong.

''JJ, are you okay?''

''I am fine. This is just not like me at all. Are you sure you want this? I know I do. And from what I feel you want it to but I have to know for sure'' she laughed slightly. When she pulled him closer with her legs she felt his arousal pushing against her.

''I don't do this, ever. I don't know, you just make feel alive somehow. I can't explain it. And I want this. So let's stop talking'' he said with a grin.

Hotch pulled her closer again and before he kissed her he looked in her bright blue eyes. His hands moved from her hair down her sides. He moved away from her mouth and started kissing her neck and shoulder. JJ moaned softly at his kisses. She took of his tie and threw it on the ground. Hotch moved back to kiss her lips again and he explored her mouth with his tongue. His hands went up her sides to cup her breasts. At the same time JJ unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it out of his pants.

He wanted to feel more of her skin. He wanted her and even though he knew how wrong it was, there was no turning back now. He and Haley didn't have sex very often and when they did he never felt as much passion as he did with JJ.

He tried to keep as much control as he could but he knew he couldn't for much longer. He lifted her up from the dresser and moved her to the bed. He moved on top of her and his hands went under her shirt again and at the same time he kept kissing her.

JJ felt the excitement flow through her body. She rolled them over and straddled his lap. She now had clear view of his muscular chest. She kissed him on the lips and then started to plant kisses on his chest. Hotch moaned in pleasure. Her hands went down to unbuckle his belt and in one motion she took is off and threw it on the ground. Hotch's hands were still massaging her breasts and he felt her nipples through the lace of her bra. Hotch pulled her top over her head and he had clear view of her body.

''Wow, you're so hot'' he moaned out. Not long after that JJ's bra followed and he started kissing her breasts. Hotch felt her nipples harden and at the same time JJ felt his hardness against her thigh.

''You're not so bad yourself'' she said with a grin on her face.

At that moment he needed to take over so he rolled JJ under him. JJ unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She now had a full view of a naked Hotch.

''Now, it's your turn'' he smirked.

Hotch planted kisses from her breasts to her stomach and he moved his hands to unzip her jeans. He pulled her jeans and panties off. They were now fully naked.

JJ's hand went to his hardness and she started to rub him. Hotch started to moan even harder and he knew his control was almost gone. With one he hand he cupped her breasts and with the other he touched her wetness. JJ started to moan to and she wanted him more than anything.

''Aaron, I want you!'' she said softly in his ear.

''I want you to'' he said. He stood up from the bed and took the condom out of his wallet. When he was ready JJ spread her legs. He positioned herself above her and entered he slowly. The both groaned out in pleasure.

''Oh god Aaron'' she groaned.

Hotch lost his control and started moving faster and faster. He knew it wouldn't take long before he had to let go.

''JJ, you feel so good'' he moaned.

Hotch and JJ felt their release come at the same time and they called out each other names. After he was done he fell down beside JJ and pulled her close to him. JJ pulled the blankets over them and she put her head on his hard chest.

''Wow, that's the best sex I have ever had. Now I guess I know your secret!'' she said with a smile.

''You've have no idea sweetheart. It was definitely the best for me to'' he grinned.

He knew what he did was wrong but he had never felt that kind of passion and overwhelming feeling of joy before. He wished he could stay in this room forever with this woman. Even though he barely knew her there was something pure and real about her and it confused the hell out of him. In all the years he was married to Haley he had never thought about another woman but now he did and always would. He knew that this happened once and that he had to leave in the morning and go back to his old life. When they were too tired to think they slowly fell asleep in each other arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is when JJ has her job interview.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 3: The interview**

JJ stirred around in the bed the next morning. When she opened her eyes she felt an possessive arm wrapped around her. She had a headache and needed some time to fully wake up. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was 8 am. Suddenly she realized she had the interview at 9.30. She carefully put the arm to her side and got out of bed. She remembered what happened last night but she had no regrets. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower when saw she Aaron was awake.

''Can I join you?'' he asked with his eyes barely open.

''Why don't you get some sleep. I need to get ready and leave in an hour otherwise I will be late and I don't want that''

''Okay. At least let me know when you leave'' he said with a grin.

JJ walked into the bathroom. She put on the shower and stepped under the hot water. She felt her headache slowly disappear. Now she needed to figure out what she was going to wear to her job interview. When she stepped out of the shower she decided she was going to wear her black skirt, white blouse and black blazer. She took a towel and pulled it around herself. When she started drying her hair she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

''Can I come in? I actually need to take a shower and get to work'' he said softly.

''Sure. I am done''

JJ walked out of the bathroom and Hotch was standing naked in front of her. He had a big smile on his face. When the bathroom closed, JJ took the clothes out of her suitcase and put them on. At the time she was fully dressed Hotch stood in the doorway and was just looking at the blonde beauty in front of him. He realized what he had done and he never had the intention of hurting Haley but being with this woman made him feel so good.

''You look amazing'' he said.

JJ jumped, she didn't notice him hovering in the doorway. She turned around and walked over to Hotch. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

''Mmmm, that's amazing to'' he moaned.

''Yes it is but I have to get going. I don't want to show up to late for my interview..'' before she could say anything Hotch interrupted her.

''With the ass?'' he asked.

''Yeah. I know this is weird but I would love to see you again. Just to talk and get to know each other better. I really enjoyed last night and I would love a repeat performance'' she said as she sat down on the bed.

Hotch sat down next to her and put his hands on her thigh.

''I would love to help you with that'' he said bluntly. He was now just realizing he was planning on cheating again but somewhere inside him he needed to see here again. He knew that if JJ found he was married nothing would happen again , so he didn't say anything.

JJ walked over to the desk and wrote down her number on a piece of paper. She slipped her number in his hands and sat back down next to him.

''Thank you for that. I will definitely call you'' he said

''Good. I do have to go now'' she said. She gave Hotch an amazing kiss and left the room.

JJ walked out the hotel and stepped into her SUV. She knew she was really early for the interview but she wanted to take a look around in the BAU. She hoped she would get the job. Working for the BAU would be a big career maker but the most important thing to her was that she could help people. She graduated from the academy at the top of her class. After graduation she started working for organized crimes in the New-York field office. From the beginning they let JJ deal with the press. The nerves came back again. What if I am not good enough? What if I screw up? she asked herself.

When Hotch heard his phone ringing he saw Haley as its caller ID. With a loud sigh he picked up the phone.

''Hotchner'' he said with irritation.

''_Aaron! Where the hell have you been all night? I was so worried about you. Where are you?'' _she asked with concern.

''I am sorry. I stayed at the office and I fell asleep. You just woke me up. Can I call you back later? The interviews I have to do with Strauss start at 9 am''

''_No, we have to talk now Aaron. You always put your job ahead of your family. I can't take it anymore. I think we need to talk about us Aaron because I can't do this anymore. Why don't we grab some lunch this afternoon''_

''You can come by my office at 11 am. Bye'' he said before hanging up the phone.

After the phone call he changed into his suit quickly and walked out of the room. He had to be in the office in half an hour to start the first interview. He never wanted an new addition to the team. The team was a family and a new person could break apart the group. When Strauss insisted that the team needed a new profiler who could also carry the duties as media liaison, there was nothing he could do. He knew they definitely needed a media liaison, he always hated talking to the press. However his last experience with the former media liaison wasn't good. She was arrogant and she couldn't keep herself together during press conferences. When Hotch reached his car he decided to text JJ. The moment he was done he drove away and prepared himself for the interviews.

Five minutes away from Quantico JJ's phone started buzzing. She saw she got a text from an unknown person. When she read the text, she laughed.

_Hey JJ,_

_I decided I couldn't wait to text you. I want to see you again! I don't know when I am available because of my work but as soon as I know, I will let you know._

_I had an amazing time last night!_

_Aaron_

When the JJ pulled up to the building the nerves were even worse. She stepped out of her car. She remembered what Quantico looked like, she went to the academy after all. She looked around and she realized how different it looked to her know. She tried to keep herself calm and walked through the doors with poise.

When she reached the floor for the BAU her nerves started to calm down. It felt like she was in the right place and she knew that she belonged there. There were two glass doors leading to a big bullpen filled with desks. There was a catwalk with stairs leading up to two bigger offices and a conference room. The building she worked in at the New-York field office was always a big mess. She was amazed by the number of files on all the desks.

After taking a look at everything she saw some people eying her, but she decided to ignore them.

After walking around for a bit she went to the restroom. She decided to text Aaron back.

Hotch pulled up into his parking space. He had another ten minutes left before the interviews start. When he finally walked out of the elevators and into the bullpen he saw that his people weren't there. He gave them two hours extra to sleep and they weren't needed until there was a another case. After he sat down in his chair he heard his phone buzzing. When he read the text he suddenly felt much better.

_Hi Aaron,_

_I had a great time to. The thing we didn't talk about is that I don't actually live here. If I don't get the job I have to go back home. If that's the case I would still like to see you one last time._

_JJ_

At 8.55 am he walked out of his office towards Strauss' office and put his wedding ring back on. When he walked into the room her assistant told him Strauss would be ready in five minutes. He looked around the room and saw a man with a FBI visitor pass sitting in a chair. He sat down next to him and waited for Strauss. He knew the man next to him was the first applicant. He tried to profile him. Hotch new right away he wouldn't be good for the job. If he was nervous for a job interview than he probably couldn't handle talking in front of dozens of cameras. And five minutes later Hotch and the agent next to him were called into Strauss' office and the torture would begin. Hocht knew there were hundreds of applicant and they only picked four people to interview for today. He hadn't looked at the files yet because he wanted to give the agents a chance. Strauss however picked the final four and she wanted to reach a decision by 11 am this day.

JJ walked out of the restroom and towards Section Chief Strauss' office. When she walked in the assistant told her she had to wait ten minutes. Those ten minutes went to slowly for JJ. She wanted to do the interview and go back home or to see Aaron. She still couldn't believe how much she enjoyed the previous night. She started daydreaming about Aaron. She was startled when an agent walked out with tears in his eyes. Could it really be that bad? she asked herself.

Like Hotch knew the first applicant wasn't an option. He and Strauss talked about him but the both came to the agreement that the job would be too stressful for him. Hotch stood up to call in the next agent. All he knew was that her name was Agent Jareau. When he opened the door he called out her name.

The moment JJ heard her name she turned around and stood up out of her chair. When she saw the face of the man standing in front of her, she froze. She looked into his eyes and she saw he had the exact same reaction.

''Oh my god'' she said to loud. She saw the assistant looking at her, so she decided to proceed as if she didn't know the man standing in front of her.

''Hello sir. I am Agent Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ'' she said as she reached out to shake his hand.

''Hello Agent Jareau. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner. I am the BAU's Unit Chief. It's nice to meet you'' he said.

The first thing she noticed when he pulled his hand away was the wedding ring on his finger. She felt like she could faint. She just slept with a man who could possibly become her boss and not to mention that he was married. The anger started to fill her face. She knew he was to sweet, handsome and whatever he was. All she could think about was how stupid she actually was. She didn't want to ruin her interview so she decided to act as if she had never met him before.

Hotch saw JJ looking at his ring. He suddenly felt the shame showing on his face and he knew he deserved it. He didn't just hurt his wife, although she didn't know but he also hurt the blonde agent standing in front of him. He decided to play along with her.

"Are you ready Agent Jareau?'' he asked.

''Yes I am'' she said with shame in her eyes.

She followed Hotch into the office and she was introduced to Strauss. She thought Strauss looked like an impressive woman and now she also realized why they called Agent Hotchner an ass.

JJ sat down in a chair next to Hotch across from Strauss' desk and the interview began.

''Well Agent Jareau it's nice to meet you. I must say, you have an impressive file. Can you please tell why you think you would fit into this unit?'' she asked with a stern voice.

She knew she could easily answer this question, but the moment she felt Hotch's eyes on her she started to doubt herself. It felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. She tried to focus the best she could.

''I feel like I can do this job because I am a strong person who doesn't give up easily. I know I am capable because I am independent and I can work well with other people.

I know I am young and that I don't have much experience. I honestly think I can do this job because I want to help people. I know that what goes on at the BAU is different from what I've seen before. I also know that there could be times when it's hard but that's part of the job and I realize that'' JJ stated convincingly.

She suddenly felt her doubt wash away and the rest of the interview went very well. She barely looked and thought about the man sitting next to her and she actually thought she might stand a chance.

''Thank you for coming Agent Jareau. If you could wait in the bullpen that would be great. We want to announce at 11 am who got the job'' Strauss explained.

JJ stood up and shook her hand. She followed Hotch out. There was a knew agent waiting to be called inside. Before she could walk away Aaron held her wrist. She turned around and looked at him.

''What do you want" she asked angrily.

''When I am done I would like to talk with you in my office. I'll see you in the bullpen at 11 am'' he ordered.

''Fine'' she said as she walked away as fast as possible.

Strauss told Hotch that she thought JJ would be a perfect fit for his team. Deep down he knew she was right, but how was he supposed to work with someone who he just had sex with. During the interview the moments of the previous night flashed through his head and he could barely keep his body under control. If it was hard to sit next to her, than what would it be like to work with her side by side every day. Not to mention that the Unit Chief and the liaison need to discuss cases together. He tried to put the beautiful agent out of his mind but he couldn't. He decided that he wouldn't let the night before stand in the way of his judgment.

JJ was sitting nervously in the bullpen next to the agent who had the interview before her. She noticed the bullpen was now filled with people who were working.

When she noticed the clock was at 11 am she knew it was almost time to find out if she got the job. The other three applicants were send home by agent Anderson and JJ was told to report back to Strauss immediately.

When she walked into the office again she sat down in the same chair as before. She figured she got the job but she was now questioning if she could work for someone she had sex with.

''Welcome back Agent Jareau. We decided you would be the best fit for the BAU. If you want the job, you can report to Agent Hotchner effective immediately'' Strauss said.

JJ was still thinking and she barely heard Strauss talking to her.

''Agent Jareau?'' Strauss asked impatiently.

''Yes Ma'am . I want to work here. The one thing I need to know is that the work is about being fair to each other because I don't want to work in unit were the people lie'' she said while looking at Hotch.

Hotch saw the pain in her eyes. He wish he could reverse the night as amazing as it was.

''Agent I can ensure you that this unit is fair. The people you'll get to work with are the best profilers I know'' Hotch said with compassion.

''Okay, I will take the job. I think I do need a weekend to move from New-York to DC'' she said quickly.

''Take all the time you need Agent Jareau'' Strauss said while she shook JJ's hand.

''The rest you can work out with Agent Hotchner'' Strauss explained before JJ and Hotch stepped out of her office.

The moment JJ and Hotch walked out of the office JJ tried to stay professional.

''You wanted to talk to me Agent Hotchner?'' she asked while looking away from the man standing in front of her.

''Yes, I think that might be the best idea. Follow me'' he ordered.

While JJ followed Hotch into his office the rest of the team was wondering who she was and what was going on.

''Hey Reid! Did you see the hot blonde that just followed Hotch into his office?'' Morgan asked to tease Reid. Reid's face turned red and Morgan knew Reid had been looking at the blonde girl.

''No I didn't see any blonde girl. Leave me alone Morgan. I am working. Maybe you should to every once in a while'' Reid said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

''Morgan just leave the kid alone'' Emily said, defending Reid from Morgan's teasing.

''Okay. But do any of you guys know who she is? She sure looks fine'' he said looking at Hotch's office.

''Maybe she is the girl they hired for the position on the team'' Emily said looking at Morgan.

''Baby girl! You're here!'' Morgan shouted when he saw Garcia entering the bullpen.

Rossi heard the commotion from his office. He decided to step outside to see what was going on. He knew the team were good at teasing each other and most of the time he would stay in his office but this time he was interested.

''What's going on out here'' he asked curiously.

''Well, according to Morgan, Hotch walked into his office with a hot blonde girl. That's what Morgan said, not me. Because most of us actually work and don't have time to look around for beautiful women'' Emily said while she walked towards Dave.

''I do work. I just need a break sometimes. Is that too much to ask?'' Morgan said.

Garcia walked over to Morgan and gave him a tight hug. He knew it was just for the fun of it, but he still liked it.

''It's okay, my beautiful prince. I know how hard you work'' Garcia said with a smile on her face.

''Well I need you guys to sit down and listen to me carefully'' Garcia said softly, only trying to let the team know what was going on.

''I just heard that they hired someone new. She's probably the girl Hotch is talking to in his office'' she whispered.

''So what? We knew they were hiring. What's the problem?'' Emily whispered to play along with Penelope's secrecy.

''Well I may have looked to see if she good enough for you guys. And I honestly think she is. Her name is Jennifer Jareau but most people call her JJ. She is 25 years old. She was born in East Allegheny, that's a small town in Pennsylvania. She was a high school athelete and captain of the varsity soccer team her senior year and she earned an athletic scholarship to the University of Pittsburg. She also attended Georgetown. She enlisted in to the FBI Academy about one and a half years ago. At the academy she graduated at the top of her class and she worked in the New-York field office for one year. That's all I could find for now my sweeties'' she said looking at the mocking faces of her beloved family.

''I think that's enough Pen to know about someone before we've even met her'' Emily replied.

''I want to wait until she comes out of the office. At least then we can meet her. We can ask if she wants to join us to tonight. I mean, we were still planning on going out with the team right?'' Penelope asked with enthusiasm.

''Sounds perfect. Now let's just wait until they come out'' Rossi said.

Hotch closed the door behind JJ and pointed to the chair where she could sit down across his desk. JJ sighed deeply and walked over to the chair and sat down. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation but she knew it needed to happen. As much as she would want to run away, she knew that this job would be an opportunity she might never get again.

''Your office looks impressive. Looks like you've accomplished a lot'' she said to break the awkward silence. After a long time went by JJ was starting to get annoyed and decided to say something she knew she was going to regret later but she didn't care. The man across from her, hurt her badly.

''So did you ever think you would cheat on your wife? Or have you done it before? Is that all you wanted with me? Is that all that I was to you? A so called young hot girl to have sex with for one night and at the same time cheat on your wife with?'' she asked bluntly.

"JJ, I…'' he paused.

''You what? You couldn't have told me you were married? If I had known I would've never done that. That's just not who I am and that's someone I never wanted to be'' she said while the tears started to come to her eyes. She couldn't help it. She really liked the man and now it turned out to be a huge mistake. Why couldn't she find a normal guy? Was there something wrong with her? she asked herself.

''JJ, listen. I never meant to hurt you. What happened last night wasn't something I had planned. I just decided to go to a bar and drink my sorrows away but instead I met you. You were so different, so nice. The last time I had that much fun, honestly I can't even remember. I never cheated on my wife before and I like I said I wasn't planning it but it did happen. I wish I could reverse it right now, but I can't'' he said.

''Why didn't you have the guts to say something? Why would you put someone in that position? And I know I am partially to blame because I didn't stop it, but I didn't know you were..''

Hotch interrupted her. ''You have nothing to apologize for, JJ. The blame is on me. I didn't tell you that I am married. I just never felt what I felt with you last night. It was like we knew each other for years. It just felt so right at the time'' he said.

''Still, it shouldn't have happened. I guess we should just forget everything that happened last night. Pretend we didn't have sex. I can do that'' she said.

''I can try. I will try''

''Can we talk about the job, please?''

''Yes of course. I will introduce you to the team and show you to your new office. Most BAU members have desk in the bullpen but because you will mostly be acting as media liaison you will need some privacy for the calls you will get or have to make. You can come back Monday and then we can discuss which case we are going to take'' he explained.

''I guess Monday would be perfect. I have three days to move here. I already looked at an apartment. Luckily, I don't have that much stuff. So that would work'' she said looking into his eyes. At the moment she saw a totally different man than who she met yesterday. She knew it shouldn't bother her that much but it did. She really liked him and now he was just her boss.

Hotch's mind drifted away. He started relieving every single touch, every single moan and the way she called out his name. He felt the excitement in his body grow and there was nothing he could to about it.

''Thank you, sir'' she said to get his attention. She saw he was struggling with something and when she stood up to shake his hands, she what he was struggling with. She decided to ignore what she saw and she walked out of his office.

Hotch noticed that she saw what happened and he felt guilty.

''Agent Jareau, can you step back in to my office?'' he groaned.

''Yes sir'' she said as she walked back to the chair and sat back down.

''I am sorry for that. I don't what has gotten into me'' he said.

Probably ''me'' JJ thought to herself.

''It can happen sir. Just make sure it doesn't happen when I am in the same room with you'' she said.

Hotch knew the only reason it happened because she was in the room with him.

''I'll see to that. Let me take you to meet the team'' he relieved when he felt his erection had disappeared because of the shame he felt.

Hotch walked towards the team and JJ followed.

''Hey guys. I want you to meet SSA Jennifer Jareau'' he said.

Hearing the SSA in front of her name felt weird to JJ. Normally she was only called agent. And now her name could fit into a sentence.

''Hello. It's nice to meet all of you. You can all call me JJ'' she smiled.

''Well JJ, these are SSA's Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid. And this is Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia'' he said as JJ shook all of their hands as he introduced them.

''It's nice to meet you to JJ'' Penelope said. She knew that the new blonde would fit easily into this group. She was also very excited that there was another woman on the team.

''We were planning on going out for drinks tonight and maybe you would like to join us'' Emily said carefully, not wanting to make JJ uncomfortable.

''That would be great'' JJ said.

''When are you going to start here?'' Rossi asked curiously.

''I am starting Monday. So, that means that I have to move this weekend. I am really looking forward to working with you. Agent Hochner has my number, so when you give me a call to let me know where we..'' she tried to finish her sentence when she heard a worried voice come closer.

''Aaron. Oh my god. You're okay'' Haley said while holding Jack in her arms.

''Hey honey. I told you I fell asleep in my office. I am fine. Nothing happened to me'' Hotch replied trying to calm down his wife.

The moment JJ heard Hotch call the woman honey and giving her a kiss, she knew it was his wife. She noticed he also had a son. She just couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She felt Hotch's eyes on her for just a few seconds and it was torture for her. She noticed that Haley was the exact opposite of herself. She did have blonde hair, but she was the same age as Hotch. She started to question if what he told her in his office was true. For now she decided to worry about the move from New-York to DC.

''Again, Aaron?'' Rossi asked.

''You should really stop working so late every day, Hotch'' Morgan stated.

When she heard that comment she thought that he either worked his ass of and told her the truth or he was a big liar. She hoped he would be the first. Her gut told her it was the first, but she didn't know what to believe anymore.

''So tell me Aaron. Who's that?'' Haley asked pointing towards JJ like she hated her.

''That is our newest member of the team. Haley this is SSA Jennifer Jareau. JJ this is my wife Haley and my son Jack'' he said with a worried look.

''Nice to meet you Mrs. Hotchner. You have beautiful son'' JJ said politely. She noticed Hotch looked relieved and happy.

''Nice to meet you to agent Jareau'' Haley said noticing how beautiful the blonde was. She already thought her husband spend too much time with the team and she didn't liked it when Emily joined the team and now another beautiful woman joined the team. She just couldn't help the jealousy knowing her husband was going to work with her ever day.

''If one of you just lets me know where to meet you guys tonight, I will be there. Just name the time and place. Thank you for everything Agent Hotchner'' JJ said as she walked away. She totally forgot to ask where her office was but she just wanted to get out of that situation. She had no idea how she was going to handle more encounters like that. But for now she just wanted to be in her hotel room.

''Where are you guys going tonight?'' Haley asked as she watched JJ walk away.

''We were just going out for some drinks at our favorite bar'' Hotch explained.

''That's great. I can come with you. Jessica can watch Jack and we really need some time together'' Haley said happily.

''Of course honey. That would be nice'' Hotch said.

When Haley had to leave Hotch walked her to the elevator, explaining he had no time for lunch.

When he walked back into the bullpen everybody was working. He walked up the staircase and entered his office to be surprised by Rossi sitting in one of his chairs.

''Do you need something Dave?'' he asked while sitting in his chair.

''No nothing. What do you think about the newest member?''

What he really wanted to say was the he thought she was sweet, carrying, strong and extremely beautiful. He knew she was all of that but saying that would be inappropriate so he decided to say something normal.

''She seems capable. She doesn't have much experience but she does seem strong enough and smart enough to deal with what this job brings'' he explained quickly.

''Well I think she is very good to look at. Don't you?'' Rossi said with a smirk on his face.

''Oh god Dave. She's just new here. Leave the poor woman alone'' he said annoyed.

''Take it easy. I just said that she is very beautiful'' Rossi replied.

Rossi stepped out of the chair and walked back to his own office.

Hotch had a lot of work to do and tried to keep his mind of everything that happened.

The team caught up on their last paperwork and were able to go home early. Everyone was excited about the night to come. They all knew that time that time spend not working on a case came very rarely for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope you guys still like the story.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 4: The team outing**

At around 6 pm JJ got a text from Garcia. She read it and felt the happiness flow through her body.

_Hi JJ,_

_Were meeting around 10 pm at Joel's bar in Downtown DC. I hope you can make it. I really want to get to know you. Welcome to DC and welcome to the BAU!_

_Penelope_

Penelope seemed like someone who could cheer you up at your worst days. JJ always appreciated people who looked at everything in an positive way.

JJ tried to get some sleep for a couple of hours. She really needed it because the night before she didn't get much sleep at all. She remembered the multiple moment she and Aaron enjoyed each other. She knew she couldn't think about it like that anymore but she couldn't put the images out of her mind.

At 8 pm JJ woke up. She took a shower and went through her suitcase to see if there was anything she could wear. She had her outfit from last night but that just seemed wrong to her. She decided on blue skinny jeans and a white top. She let her hair down and put on a pair of black heels.

At exactly 10 pm JJ walked into the bar and she noticed the team was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar. Hotch saw JJ the moment she walked into the bar. The jeans she was wearing were tight but fit perfectly and her top, oh don't look at that top he thought to himself.

''JJ, there you are'' Garcia yelled out.

''Hey guys'' JJ said happily.

''JJ you look nice'' Emily said.

''Let's order a drink for you'' Garcia said.

''Okay fine. But I am not planning on drinking too much. I still need to drive back to New-York in the morning'' she explained quickly.

The girls walked over to the bar and they sat down at another table. They talked about everything from work to their personal lives. JJ felt like home and she really liked Emily and Penelope. After the serious talk, they started mocking each other and had a lot of fun with it.

''So you actually left him behind with no clothes? In a gym?'' JJ laughed.

Emily was telling a story about her ex-boyfriend from college who cheated on her and to get back at him she left him naked in a gym without any clothes.

''Yep, totally naked. It made me feel better. So I didn't really care. What about you JJ, any skeletons in your closet? Emily asked curiously knowing the new agent couldn't be as perfect as she looked.

JJ knew at least one but she knew she wasn't going to share that with them.

''Actually, I don't think so. Of course I haven't been an angel. I do lie about my ability to play darts. It's so much fun when the guy expects you to suck at something and you're actuallty good at it'' she blurted out.

''Ohh, show us. Trick a guy. Maybe someone on the team. Pick Hotch, he needs some fun in his life. He never does anything fun. Now that were talking about the guys, I need to say that Derek Morgan is off limits. He's mine. Oh and Reid is a total genius but I think you'll see that very soon. Rossi can be fun, not always. Like I said, Hotch just does nothing but work all day'' Garcia said while pointing at the guys when she talked about them.

JJ couldn't believe the fact that Hotch was boring. Last night the laughed, talked and made fun of each other.

Back at the other table there wasn't much going on other than talk about cases.

''It seems like there talking about us'' Rossi said.

''Yep. Looks like JJ is getting along with them really well'' Derek said while walking away. He walked over to the group of girls and pulled Garcia to the dance floor.

JJ and Emily rejoined the group and sat down on their former seats.

"What were you girls talking about?'' Rossi asked curiously.

''Just what everybody is like'' JJ replied.

''Did we get positive reviews from Garcia?'' Hotch asked turning his eyes to JJ.

He noticed that she was barely looking at him. The moment he locked his eyes with hers she looked away.

''Yeah, you all got positive reviews'' Emily said looking at two guys walking into the bar.

''Hey JJ, look at those guys. Totally hot. Maybe we can play darts with them and pretend to suck at it'' Emily says while pulling JJ away from the table and towards the two guys.

Hotch was wondering if she told Emily something about meeting Hotch in a bar. Although he didn't believe JJ would be like that, he wanted to know for certain.

The talk about cases went on and they all were enjoying themselves, except Haley. She was just looking into bar like there was nothing going on.

''Aaron, maybe we should leave'' she asked him with insistence.

''You can go home but I would like to stay for a little while. Why don't you take the car and I will take a cab home'' he said.

He walked Haley to her car and kissed her goodbye. When he walked back into the bar he looked at JJ and saw how one of the guys was flirting with her and she was flirting back. He didn't like it, but he had to accept it. He knew it was going to be extremely hard to keep his feelings in check but he needed to for the team and his family.

Hotch sat back down next to Rossi.

About thirties minutes later Emily and JJ came back to the table. Both had a lot to drink and they were almost drunk.

''How did it go?'' Rossi asked.

''Well, I….I think I beat them. I did, didn't I?'' JJ turned to Emily with her question.

''Yes, you did'' Emily said and smiled back.

''Spence you've been quiet all night!'' JJ slurred out.

''Oh sorry. Going to bars isn't really my thing'' he said shyly glancing at JJ.

''So what's your thing, Spence?'' JJ asked curiously.

''Well I love reading books and watching foreign movies'' he said.

''Great, we should go to a movie some time'' she replied.

Reid laughed back at her. The rest of the team was quiet during the entire conversation. They were all tired. And even Derek and Penelope came running back to the group saying that they were leaving.

''I should go to. I'll see you all on Monday. I had a great time'' JJ slurred out.

''Do you think you can drive safely?'' Emily asked with concern.

''I think so. Well I should get going'' she replied.

When JJ left the bar the rest of the team left to. Hotch was waiting for his cab to arrive when he heard an angry voice coming from the parking lot. He reached the parking lot and he saw JJ having a struggle with starting her car. He knew he should walk away but he couldn't leave her in the middle of the night.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

JJ jumped when she heard his voice.

''The car won't start. Damn it! I need it to get back home tomorrow'' she yelled out.

''Why don't we take a cab back to Quantico so you can take one of the FBI issued SUV's. You'll be back Monday so we won't miss it over the weekend'' he explained.

During the drive back to Quantico they both were silent the entire ride.

When they stepped out of the cab they walked up together to get the keys. JJ took this opportunity to ask him if he could show her the new office.

''Can you show me my office?'' she asked.

''Of course. Follow me'' he ordered.

They stopped for a door. JJ was surprised to see that her name was already one the door. She opened the door and she thought it was perfect. She walked over to her desk and sat down in the comfortable chair.

Hotch noticed how happy she seemed to be there. He knew she would fit in great in this team. He also realized she was going to be amazing at her job. He suddenly felt the tiredness hit him and he sat down in a chair across from her desk.

JJ stood up and sat on her desk opposite of Hotch.

''Sir, can I ask you a question?'' she asked hoping he would let her.

''Yes you can. And please call me Hotch. Sir just sounds a little weird especially after…'' before he said the rest he realized he had to stop.

''The team says you're boring and that you never have any fun. But why did you have fun last night'' she asked shyly.

''When I am on the job I have responsibilities towards the team and in those moments I can't always be fun or nice. It's something that comes with the job. And last night I had fun because of you''.

''I can understand that. Don't you have any fun with Haley? I am sorry for asking, but you have a beautiful family at home. Why would you try to destroy that? I wish I had a family or at least someone in my life that really cared about me. I guess, what I am asking is why take the risk?'' she asked. JJ didn't want to pry into his personal live. The fact that a man like Hotch would cheat is just something she would've never believed if he hadn't slept with her.

''Of course I have fun with Haley. She's my wife and I love her. The problem is that she doesn't understand that this job is part of who I am and I can't change that. Haley wants me to change and I can't do that'' he said with a small smile.

''Well, I am sorry for asking'' she apologized.

''No, it's okay. I put you in this position and I shouldn't have. I just want you to know that I will stay professional and if you feel uncomfortable I want you to tell me that'' he said as he stood up from his chair. He was standing right in front of JJ and he could feel his body heat up. He kept himself in control and slowly moved away from JJ.

''I will. I think I have to get going. I really need some sleep. I had a lot of fun tonight. Everyone on the team seems very nice. Thank you for inviting me'' she said while moving towards the door.

''You're welcome. I'll grab the keys and then you can take off'' he said.

After Hotch gave JJ the keys she drove back to her hotel. Once there she tried to fall asleep but her mind kept going back to the whole day. She thought that this job could either be the happiest thing in her life or the thing that could destroy her. After a lot of thinking JJ finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will be M rated! Special thanks to samcarter1980 and all the guest reviewers. Just let me know if I should keep continuing this story.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 5: The move**

JJ arrived in New-York early in the morning. She drove straight to her office to say goodbye to her colleagues. The people she worked with were nice but they were never really close friends. Maybe that's also because JJ doesn't let people into her life easily. With the BAU team it was different. She had a lot of fun with the girls. After everybody said their goodbyes JJ drove to her apartment to help the movers. She didn't expect that it was hard to leave. Working in the New-York field office was her first official job with the FBI and she learned a lot from the people she worked with.

When her apartment was empty and the movers left she decided to try to sleep before she would have to drive back to DC. She dropped herself to the couch that was the only thing left in the apartment. Before she could close her eyes there was a knock on the door. She didn't want to open it because she was only wearing shorts and a top. When she opened the door she saw the last person she expected to show up.

''Agent Hotchner? What are you doing in New-York?'' she said with surprise.

Hotch sighed deeply when he looked at JJ. All he could think was how beautiful she looked.

"I had a meeting with one of your former supervisors. After you left DC last night we heard that they wanted to stop your transfer because they wanted to keep you here. Strauss send me to take care of it. I hope you still want to work with the BAU'' he said.

''Of course. Who wanted to stop my transfer?'' she asked curiously.

''I think it was agent Langer who was against it'' he said while he stepped inside when JJ let him.

''I should have known. He never liked me. Do you want some coffee?''

''That would be great'' Hotch replied.

JJ walked to the coffeemaker and turned it on. She stayed silent. When she turned around Hotch was standing very close, to close to her liking.

''What are you still doing here?'' he asked.

''I wanted to get some sleep before my drive back to DC. I hate driving and a four hour drive without sleep won't do me any good'' she said. At the same time she handed over the coffee to Hotch.

''Thank you. Why don't we drive together? I have no car and I took a flight out here. I can drive and you can sleep'' he said quickly.

''That actually sounds perfect. When do you want to leave?''

''I thought we could leave in an hour'' he said. Hotch sat down on the couch.

When JJ poured her coffee she walked over to Hotch and sat down next to him. She kept enough space between them, so it wouldn't be inappropriate.

''Works for me. I only need to change and take a quick shower before we leave. Do you want to wait here or leave and come back?'' she asked.

''I can wait here'' he said with a smirk on his face. Hotch wanted her so badly. He felt like a teenager around her. She made him feel excited.

''Okay'' she said. She stood up and took the two empty mugs back to the kitchen. She didn't notice that Hotch followed her. When she turned around to walk back into the living room, she collided with his chest. She took a couple of steps back and Hotch moved closer.

''Agent Hotchner, what are you doing?'' she said as she stepped around him.

''We talked about it, call me Hotch'' he said with a grin on his face.

JJ looked at him intently and she saw what he was thinking about. She couldn't let it happen again. She knew that it was the wrong thing to want him but he drove her crazy. She had no idea what he wanted because one moment he was apologizing and the next he was looking at her like he didn't care about the consequences.

''Hotch, we can't do this again. I won't do this again'' she said with a lump in her throat.

Hotch moved closer to her. With every step he took she stepped one back until she hit the wall.

''Why not? No one has to know. Just one last time. Then we can forget about it, Jennifer'' he groaned.

JJ didn't answer him. She had no idea what to do. Her body was screaming for more with this man but her mind screamed that he was married and that he was about to be her boss.

''Did I tell you that you look amazing?'' he asked looking down at her.

''What are you doing?'' she said as Hotch let a strap of her top fall down her shoulder and her bra was showing.

''What do you think. I want you Jennifer. One more time. One last time'' he pleaded while looking at her bra.

''I don't know. Hotch it's not…'' she tried to say.

Before she could finish he pressed his body against her and his lips crashed onto hers. His hands moved to her ass and he pulled her closer to his body. JJ returned the kiss and Hotch took it as a chance to deepen it. When JJ was closer to him she felt his hardness pressing against her. She moved her hands through his soft hair while their tongues intertwined. His hands moved to her shorts and he pulled them down. Hotch picked her up and put her down on the kitchen. He moved his hands under her top and he started making a trail of kisses down her neck.

After taking of his jacket, tie and shirt, she started to kiss his chest as her hands moved to his pants. She took of his belt and unzipped his pants and pushed them to the ground. Hotch moaned softly when her hands were in his boxers.

Hotch took of JJ's top and he unhooked her red bra. He noticed three scars on her body but he didn't care about those. He started kissing her breasts. JJ moaned out his name.

''Aaron, we we should..'' she tried to say.

Before she could say anything else he kissed her on the lips and let his hand slip into her panties. He felt the excitement she had.

''Oh god Aaron'' she groaned.

''You like that?'' he asked with a smile.

JJ didn't answer him, instead she pulled down his boxers. She decided it was his turn for some pleasure. Not that he needed it because just by looking at him she saw he was enjoying it. She kissed him on the mouth again and her hands were sliding up and down his hardness.

''Oh, JJ'' he said a little too loud.

He couldn't hold it any longer. He needed to be inside her. He had to be one with her.

''I..I..need to…'' he groaned.

JJ put her hands against his chest and she spread her legs. Hotch pulled aside her panties and put his length against her wetness. JJ was sick of his teasing.

''Aaron, do it'' she moaned.

With one slow thrust Hotch was inside her. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. He lost his control and started moving faster with each thrust.

''Oh my god, Jennifer. You're so tight'' he moaned out.

JJ had never felt this kind of passion before. As she felt him moving inside her, she adjusted her hips so he could push into her deeper. Hotch felt her move and almost lost his control. He started panting and he felt that she was almost coming.

''Aaron, ohh, my god'' she moaned out in pleasure.

Hotch knew his release was coming. He pulled out of her, not knowing what she wanted.

''No, stay inside me. It's okay'' she groaned.

Pulling her panties aside he pushed into her. It didn't take long before they both released themselves. He felt her muscles tighten around him and at the same time he released himself into her.

Hotch fell to the ground with JJ on top of him while he was still inside of her.

''This was even better than our first time'' he said happily.

''Yes it was'' she said with a smile on her face.

JJ moved next to him and he pulled her closer to him. He didn't want this to end but when they were back in DC he knew they could never do that again.

JJ stoop up to take a shower and Hotch joined her.

During the drive back to DC JJ was sleeping and Hotch drove. When she wasn't sleeping they were both silent, knowing that what they had was ending soon. Both of them hated it but they knew they needed to snap back to reality and get on with their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter will be JJ's first day of work.**

**Special thanks to velizara95 and the guest reviewers!**

**Please review! **

**I don't own criminal minds**

**C****hapter 6: The first day of work**

JJ stepped into her office early. She wanted to have enough time to prepare for the first case. Hotch called her at Sunday to tell her he wanted to pick a case together. There were three case files to look at. She was startled when she heard a soft knock on the door.

''Come in''

''Good morning JJ'' Hotch said.

''Good morning''

''Are you ready to pick a case?'' he asked curiously. He didn't know if she had already picked one, but he wanted her to get used to her job.

''I already looked at the three case files. I think we should go to Ozona, Texas'' she replied confidently.

''I agree. Tell me why you picked this case''

''The case in Seattle is the abduction of a 8 year old boy from his own home. You can see that the abduction wasn't a stranger abduction because there was no disturbance of the child's room. The police needs to look for someone the boy trusts and is comfortable around'' she stated. She looked to Hotch and when he nodded she explained the next case.

''In Delaware were two male victims found dead. Their bodies were found a week after their abduction. The police checked into their personal lives and they victims had children. The children were admitted in the hospital with severe bruises or even broken bones. The killer is probably someone who suffered abuse during his childhood and worked on the case of the children'' she said.

JJ took a deep breath and opened the case file from Ozona, Texas. She knew they needed their help the most.

''Two years ago seven woman were raped in Ozona over the period of seven months. The rapes stopped after the seventh victim. Two weeks ago the first victim was found dead. The DNA that was found was a match to the DNA from the first rapes'' she said.

''Well, that means were going to Texas. Can you start the briefing in ten minutes?'' he asked.

''Yes, sir. Ten minutes. I'll gather the team'' she replied.

Five minutes later JJ walked into the bullpen with the files.

''Hey everyone, the briefing starts in five minutes'' JJ said and walked away towards the briefing room.

A couple of minutes later everyone sat down and all eyes were on JJ.

''Ozona, Texas had a serial rapist who's evolving into a killer. Two years ago seven victims were raped. The rapes stopped but two weeks ago the first rape victim was found dead. The first victim was Sarah Hollis, 29 years old, she was a lawyer for a successful firm. The DNA found on the scene matched the DNA from all of the seven rapes'' JJ stated.

''Did he stalk his victims first?'' Morgan asked.

''Between every rape was a month. The police came up with theory he took a month to stalk a new victim'' JJ answered.

''We know he has a type. All women have brown hair and blue eyes and they have the same body type'' Emily said.

''The unsub may have lost someone two years ago who looks like these women'' Reid said.

''Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he wants to kill his victims'' Rossi stated.

''It could be a possibility that the person who was the stressor two years ago is now out of his live and that's why he is punishing his former victims by killing them'' Hotch said.

''We can review the case further on the plane. Wheels up in thirty'' Hotch said while standing up.

The team left the conference and grabbed their go-bags. Hotch wanted to know how JJ was holding up on their first case.

''JJ, can I talk to you for a moment?'' he asked.

JJ walked back towards the table and sat down without saying anything.

''Is everything alright?'' he asked concerned.

''I am fine sir. Why do you ask?''

''It's your first day and I just wanted to know how everything was going so far. Please call me Hotch. Sir sounds weird and it makes me feel old'' he replied.

''So this isn't special treatment, because it seems like it. I can do this job sir'' she said angrily.

''I only wanted to check in with you. There's absolutely no special treatment involved. I guess I'll see you on the plane'' he said and after he walked away.

On the plane the team reviewed the case one more time and Hotch gave everybody their tasks. JJ was interviewing the victims with Hotch. Morgan and Prentiss were going to the crime scene . Reid and Rossi were going to talk to the medical examiner who did the autopsy on Sarah Hollis.

After arriving at the station JJ and Hotch were going to interview the second rape victim.

Hotch and JJ walked into the room.

''Miss. Bennet, I am agent Jareau and this SSA Aaron Hotchner'' JJ said as she shook the woman's hand.

''We want to ask you some questions about your attack but only if you're ready for it'' Hotch said sincerely.

He didn't want to push the woman to talk about the worst night of her life.

''Why do they want to interview me again? I thought the rapes stopped after seven months'' Kelly Bennet said.

JJ saw the tears in her eyes and she wanted to calm her down. JJ knew what the woman was going through and she knew there wasn't much she could say to make her feel better but she decided to try.

''The rapes stopped, but two weeks ago Sarah Hollis was found murdered and we have reason to believe that the same man is responsible'' JJ said.

Hotch and JJ saw the terror in the woman's eyes.

''We want you to stay under federal protection for you safety. We have no idea why he is striking again and we want to do everything we can to keep you safe'' Hotch said softly.

''Like is said the first time, I barely remember anything. When I woke up in the hospital I had no idea what was going on. The only thing I remember him saying was that I deserved everything he did to me because I left him for someone else'' she cried out.

''The police acted like I was lucky because he didn't take my life but that's not true. What he did to me took away my life. I just wish people could understand that'' Kelly said while looking away from JJ and Hotch.

''Look at me Kelly. You did what you had to do to survive, don't let anyone tell you different. The fact that you are sitting here is proof of how strong you are'' JJ said while holding Kelly's hand.

Hotch looked at JJ and noticed how she talked to the victim. He noticed how understanding she was and that she could calm her down.

''This is enough for now. Thank you Miss. Bennet. The police will bring you to a safehouse until we know who did this'' Hotch said.

JJ walked Kelly out. She came back with Garcia on speaker.

''Hello Blondie. Hello Boss-man'' Penelope spoke up.

''Hey Garcia. Did you find anything?'' Hotch asked.

''I did. The victims all went to the same mall to do their shopping'' Garcia explained.

''Are there any stores they all went to?'' JJ asked.

''No, they all went to different stores but I am already checking security footage of the mall to see if I can find out if the victims were being stalked'' she replied.

''Thanks Garcia. Let us know when you find anything'' Hotch said.

''Will do sir. Garcie-out'' Penelope yelled.

JJ couldn't help but laugh when Garcia yelled and Hotch's face looked annoyed.

At the end of the day Garcia found a man following all the seven victims. She got a clear picture of his face.

The next day, JJ held a press conference explaining the profile and showing the picture. An hour after the press conference they knew the name of the unsub.

Hotch called Garcia to ask for the address and they got it. They went to arrest the unsub and they knew they had the right guy. Not long after that the team was back on the plane to go back home. None of them had expected this case to go by so fast and they were all relieved when they arrested the unsub.

On the plane JJ sat next to Emily and across from Reid.

''Hey Spence, we shouldn't forget to go to a movie some time'' JJ said to him.

JJ thought about the comment Garcia made about Reid being a genius and she was absolutely right. The last two days he gave them at least ten statistics on ten different subjects.

''I would like that. When do you want to go?'' he asked surprised.

''Maybe we can go when we get back. I think the rest of the team should come to. It might be fun'' JJ replied.

''That sounds like a good plan. We only need to convince them all to go. I think Morgan, Rossi and Garcia are in but Hotch probably wants to work late to catch up on some paperwork'' Emily whispered hoping Hotch wouldn't hear their conversation.

''Who is going to convince him?'' JJ asked.

"I think it has to be you. You're new here, so he probably won't snap at you when you ask him'' Reid said not knowing that JJ had no interest in talking her boss into going to the movies.

''What? No way. I am not doing that'' JJ said to loud and the rest of the team looked at them to what was going on.

''Come on JJ. You can do it'' Emily laughed out.

''Why me? Do you guys always manipulate new people?'' JJ asked.

''No never but we already know Hotch won't listen to us. We try almost every week to get him out of his office but he just won't listen. He might listen to you'' Reid added.

When the team was back in the bullpen, Garcia came running towards them and gave Morgan a tight hug.

''Hey baby girl, you're squeezing a little too tight'' Morgan said while Garcia was hugging him.

''I am sorry handsome. I just missed you. So, I hear we're going to a movie Reid picked out. When are we leaving?'' Penelope asked happily.

''The movie begins in two hours'' Reid replied. He was happy that they were going to do something that he liked. Most of the time the team would go out it would to a restaurant or a bar.

''Is everyone going?'' Penelope asked curiously.

''No, I couldn't convince Hotch to come'' Rossi said before walking to his office to finish some paperwork.

''We should have known he wouldn't come. That's our fearless boss-man and there's nothing we can do about it. Did you ask him JJ?'' Penelope said.

''No I didn't. Why does everybody think he will listen to me?'' JJ asked with a tone of anger in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was to convince her boss to go to the movies with them. He might think she wanted him there and then she would be making it even harder on herself.

''Because he won't snap at you and you're a blonde. We all know Hotch likes blondes'' Derek said.

After the team convinced JJ to ask Hotch to come along for the movie, she gathered up the courage to ask him and she walked to his office. She knocked softly on the door and waited for him to answer before she walked in.

''Come in''

JJ walked in and stood in front of his desk.

''Is there something I can help you with agent Jareau?'' he asked with a stoic face.

''Well I actually I don't know…'' she said.

Hotch interrupted her before she said anything else.

''Can you get to the point agent Jareau'' he said with a cranky voice.

''Yes sir. I am sorry. The team wanted me to ask you if wanted to come see a movie in two hours. Please don't say no sir. They pushed me into this and there's nothing more to it than a movie with the team but I can't stand facing them and disappointing them'' she explained.

''Calm down JJ. I will come'' he said knowing the team put her on a tough spot.

''Thank you sir''

''JJ, can you call me Hotch? And I wanted to let you know that you did excellent work in the last couple of days. I am looking forward to working with you'' he said to JJ before she stepped out of his office.

The team had a lot of fun at the movies and they decided they should do it more often. After the movie they grabbed a drink they and all went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone still likes the story. **

**Special thanks to ****velizara95, samcarter1980 and the guest reviewers.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 7: Three months later**

Three months passed by and the BAU team was successful. They definitely had their hard cases. Since JJ joined the team everybody became closer than before. They went on more outings with the whole team and even Hotch came along more often. They all realized it was all because of JJ. She became part of the family quickly and everyone accepted it. JJ got to know a different side of Hotch and the feelings never went away and if it was possible they increased every day. She was always able to repress her feelings and nothing happened between them after the weekend in New-York but sometimes they exchanged longing looks or purposely touched each other on the arm. Every once in a while JJ saw Hotch struggling with his body when they were alone. She decided not to pay too much attention to it.

Hotch realized that JJ quickly became part of the team and that she was the glue keeping the team together. He knew he definitely had feelings for her but those only were shown in some inappropriate dreams or when he couldn't control his body when they were alone together. His marriage with Haley was still slowly falling apart. He tried to be home as much as possible and Haley saw that he was trying the best he could but she still couldn't live with his work.

JJ arrived at the BAU around 8 every morning. She had a routine and it felt right. First she would put on the coffeemaker and go back to her office to check if there were new cases that needed to come first. At 8.05 she would walk back and get two cups of coffee. Hotch always walked in when it was ready and he would take one. They said their hello's and went back to their respective offices.

But today she walked over to the coffeemaker and Hotch walked up to her.

''What, you're trying to make me look bad by coming into the office earlier?'' she asked.

''JJ'' he said with fear in his eyes.

JJ immediately knew that there must be something wrong.

''Penelope was shot last night. The doctors just called me. She made it through surgery and they told me she's stable. Can you call the rest of the team? Were not touching another case until we get the person who did it'' he ordered.

''Of course Hotch. Can I go to the hospital to check on her?'' she asked.

''Yes go. She is going to need someone by her side'' he said and he walked back to his office.

While JJ drove to the hospital she called all the team members to tell what was going on. They all wanted to go to the hospital but JJ told them that Hotch wanted them back at the office to find out what happened.

JJ walked into Penelope's room and she saw she was already awake.

''Oh my god Pen. Are you okay?'' she asked.

''JJ, is that you?'' Penelope asked while opening her eyes.

''Yes, it's me. What happened? I thought you were going on a date with the hot guy you met in the coffee shop? JJ asked with the panic surfacing in her voice.

''He shot me'' she said with the tears in her eyes.

JJ sat down in a chair next to Garcia's bed and held her hand.

''I am so glad that you're okay. When Hotch told me you were shot, it scared the hell out of me. I know I have only been part of this team for three months but you guys are like my family and can't lose you'' JJ explained.

''Of course you're a part of the team'' Garcia replied.

''Garcia, can you give me his name?''

''James Colby Baylor'' Garcia whispered.

''Do you have any idea what he wanted from you?''

''No. I don't know''

''It's okay. Take it easy'' JJ said.

JJ called the team and gave them the name. She stayed at Garcia's side the entire day. The team tried to find out what happened. After working the entire day they found nothing.

Morgan decided to stay with Garcia for the night and JJ went back to the BAU. JJ tried to get the local police to release the information about the investigation but they didn't give her anything. The team started to get frustrated because they had no idea what was going on.

The next morning Morgan took Garcia home and the unsub tried to attack her again.

The team started looking into cases Garcia was working on and they found the identity of the unsub. His real name was Jason Clark Battle.

Before the team could arrest him, he appeared in the bullpen with an IA agent. He was there to get the cases out of Garcia's system. Morgan called Hotch to let them know Battle was in the bullpen. Hotch slowly walked out of his office and told Dave what was going on. They slowly walked to the middle of the bullpen but before they could get control of the situation, Battle held a gun to the head of the IA agent.

Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia could see what was going on. They were looking at the video surveillance.

''Battle drop your gun'' Hotch ordered.

''You're a cop, you know the way this will end'' Rossi added.

''You think I am afraid of the FBI'' Battle yelled.

In the meantime Derek called JJ and updated her on the situation. JJ was still in her office and she could probably get an angle on the unsub. JJ drew her gun and slowly ran towards the bullpen.

''I don't know. Drop the gun Battle'' Hotch ordered again.

''Or what?'' Battle asked.

Hotch and all the other agents inside the bullpen had no way to shoot him without endangering the life of the IA agent. Suddenly he saw JJ appear behind the glass doors and he looked at her for a second hoping Battle didn't notice it. Battle did notice Hotch was looking at someone. He turned around. JJ shot at him right away and Battle fell to the ground. JJ looked up and realized she just killed someone for the first time and she started to feel sick. Hotch noticed the shock in her eyes.

The rest of the team arrived a few minutes later. They all were glad it was finally over.

Garcia saw JJ sitting on a table in the corner of the bullpen and walked towards her.

''Hey'' Garcia said softly.

''Hey''

''I never wanted you to have to do something like that''

''I would do anything to protect my family'' JJ replied and she knew that was the truth.

Garcia gave her a hug and walked back to Morgan.

JJ walked back to her office. She never thought it would feel so bad that kill someone. She knew it was never a good thing but Battle almost killed someone she cares about and it surprised her that she felt this way. She started to think about the comment she made that she would do anything to protect her family, she knew that was true. She only wished it worked out in the past. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. There was a soft knock on her door that startled her.

''Come in'' JJ answered.

Hotch walked in JJ's office and he saw in her eyes that she was struggling with something. In the last three months nothing happened between them but he knew he definitely felt something for her and he didn't want to see her in pain.

''Hotch, what are you doing here?''

''I came to check on you. It's never easy to shoot someone, especially when it's your first time''

''I am okay Hotch. You don't need to check up on me'' JJ said softly.

Her feelings for the stoic Unit Chief became stronger every day. The late nights in the office talking over cases were her favorite times with him. She saw the concern in his eyes and it made the sick feeling she had fade away.

''You're a member of this team. I am responsible for you and when something like this happens I need to know how you're dealing with it'' he said with sympathy.

''I know. I just never expected to feel so bad about it. I know he was a dangerous man but that doesn't change the fact that I took someone's life. I honestly don't know what I feel. I am happy that Penelope is safe. I guess that's the most important thing''

''Yes that is important and feeling guilty about taking someone's life is understandable. I actually didn't expect anything different from you''

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''JJ, you are a kind and sweet person. Getting to know you over the last couple of months has been great and I knew that you wouldn't take it lightly to take someone's life. I say that as a compliment. The way you talk to victims or their families, it's almost like you are in their shoes. You just handle everything with so much grace that I am starting to wonder when you might break down. I know that you're a private person but don't make the mistake of bottling everything up inside of you. It's okay if you lose it every once in a while'' he explained.

''Thanks I guess'' she said softly.

Hotch walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her. They both felt shivers going through their bodies when Hotch touched JJ. Hotch's mind suddenly flashed to their intimate moments they shared and in New-York when he touched. He didn't understand how the slightest touch or even a short look could drive him crazy. He felt the excitement rushing through his body and he couldn't keep his control. Hotch started to move his hands towards her breasts but he was interrupted when JJ pulled his hands away.

''I'll go check in with the rest the of the team while you….uh..you know recover or something'' she said as she walked away.

Hotch's face flushed red at her comment and he sat down in her chair. He couldn't believe he didn't keep himself together.

When JJ started walking towards the bullpen she heard a voice call out her name and she turned around.

''Agent Jareau'' Haley said quickly.

''Hello Mrs. Hotchner. How are you?'' JJ asked.

''I am fine. Have you seen my husband? I got a call from Agent Anderson and he told me what happened today'' she replied worried.

''Agent Hotchner is in my office'' she said quickly. She saw Haley walk away towards her office. JJ walked into the bullpen and saw that the rest of the team was working with the exception of Morgan and Garcia.

JJ thought they all needed a distraction for tonight. They needed to relax. She realized they couldn't go out because of Garcia's injuries.

''Hey. Are you all still working?'' JJ asked and they all turned around.

''Yes. Just catching up on some paperwork. Why aren't you in your office?'' Emily asked surprised.

''Well, Haley showed up and she's talking to Hotch in my office'' JJ replied.

''That must be fun. I hope Hotch can fix his marriage before it totally falls apart'' Derek said with concern.

''Why? I thought they were doing fine. At least that's what Hotch told me'' JJ said.

''I don't think there doing fine JJ. Haley and our handsome boss-man have been having trouble before you even started here'' Garcia added.

''Okay. Well I wanted to invite you guys over to my place tonight. I thought we could watch a movie and have something to drink with the exception of Pen. Just to celebrate that PG is doing fine and that we are all still alive'' JJ said.

''That sounds great. I am in'' Emily said and turned around to work on her paperwork.

''Rossi!'' Derek yelled.

Rossi opened his door with a cranky look on his face.

''What?'' he asked.

''Are you coming to JJ's place tonight? For a movie and some nice drinking'' Derek explained.

''Yeah, sounds like fun. We need it after what happened. Great idea'' he said and closed his door behind him.

''So what about you two?'' JJ asked looking from Derek to Garcia.

''We're in'' they said at the exact same time.

''Fantastic'' JJ said.

In the meantime Haley walked towards JJ's office and walked inside.

''Aaron!'' she said.

When Aaron heard her voice he jumped out of the chair and walked over to Haley to give her a peck on the lips.

''Honey, what are you doing here?'' he asked surprised.

''Really Aaron. I got a call from Agent Anderson. He told me there was a shooting at the BAU. Didn't you even think about calling me? To let me know what happened and that you were okay. I hate what you do Aaron and when you don't tell me what's going on I don't even have a chance to understand it''

''Nothing happened Haley. I am okay'' he answered quickly.

''I didn't know you were okay and I think I deserve to know these kinds of things. You're my husband Aaron. You have a responsibility towards me and Jack''

''I know that. I never did anything that would make me less of a father to Jack and you know that, Haley. Can't we just for once talk about something other than my job or my responsibilities. I want to just have some fun. Just with each other Haley. I can't remember the last time we did something nice. When I come home early you are in bed and reading a book and when I try to do something you always ignore me. The responsibilities of our marriage are both of ours, not just mine'' he replied angrily.

JJ wanted to go back into her office but she heard Hotch and Haley fighting, so she decided to wait.

''You try do to something? Are you actually blaming me for not having sex with you every night? Come on Aaron, we both know you don't need it. From what I hear you say every night, I think you're dreams are enough for you to have a nice time'' she replied.

JJ never wanted to hear that part of the conversation. She knocked on her door.

'Haley, what do you mean?'' he said. He stopped talking when JJ stepped inside and he knew she heard that part of the conversation.

''Hello. I am sorry for barging in here. I need my purse'' JJ said as she grabbed it from her desk.

''Oh and Hotch, I invited the team to come and watch a movie tonight at my place. You and Haley are welcome'' she said.

''I don't know if I can make it but I'll let you know'' Hotch answered.

JJ walked out of the office but she heard Haley say something about her before she reached the elevators.

''Is she the one you have your dreams about? She sure is beautiful and she's younger. She would be perfect for you to have a sex life with'' Haley answered.

''Haley come on. Don't involve my agents in this. I wasn't talking about our sex life. I was talking about the way we used to be. The nights were could sit in bed all night and just talk about everything. Or the days when we didn't come out of our beds because we were too lazy and we wanted to stay together. I miss that'' he explained.

''We could have that Aaron. But we both know that your job is standing in the way'' Haley said before she walked away.

Hotch walked back to his office. He knew Haley was right but he gave everything he had to her. He had no idea what to do anymore. He sat down and started working.

''Aaron, are you going to JJ's place tonight?'' Rossi asked.

''I don't know yet, Dave''

''What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Haley?'' Dave asked. He knew that his best friend was having a lot of trouble in his marriage.

''Dave don't go there. I just don't know what Haley wants anymore'' Hotch said.

''I am sorry to hear that. Do you think you did something wrong?'' Dave asked.

''I have given absolutely everything to Haley, Jack and my job. Somehow it's not enough for Haley anymore''

''That can happen Aaron. Sometimes we reach our breaking point and Haley reached hers. Maybe you two just grew apart. I remember when you first started working here that you called her at least ten times a day and now you never do anymore'' he replied.

''You might be right. It's still hard to think about it. Haley and I have been together since high school and I am having a hard time letting go of that''

''I understand Aaron. You have known her for a long time and you have a son with her. It will never be easy to step away from a marriage'' Dave said.

''I think I have to. Haley and I have been separated for a couple of weeks and she told me that she wants a divorce'' he said.

''Well, I think you need some cheering up. Leave work early and come to JJ's place tonight. The rest of the team is coming so it might be a good distraction for you. I'll see you there Aaron'' Dave said and he walked out of Hotch's office.

JJ went to the stores to buy alcohol and to rent a couple of movies. She knew the team needed to relax. They all went through a couple of hard days and there was no better way to relax than to put on a movie and have a drink. The moment JJ got home she took a shower and wanted to change in something more comfortable. Before she could change herself there was a knock on the door. She put a rob on and walked towards the door. When she opened the door Aaron was standing in front of her. She didn't expect to see him this soon because the team would come in two hours.

''Hotch what are you doing here?'' she asked.

''Oh, I don't know. Rossi told me there's was going to be some drinking and I really need that right now'' he blurted out.

''What happened? You don't look so good''

''Nothing important happened. Do you have some scotch. I could really use a drink'' he pleaded.

JJ walked over to the kitchen and poured him a glass of scotch. Hotch poured the drink down his throat and stood up to take the bottle. An hour later he was totally drunk and JJ had no idea what to do with him.

''Hotch do I need to call Haley for you?'' she asked politely not wanting to make him angry.

''No no no. Don't do that. You heard me talking to her didn't you?'' he asked curiously.

''I heard part of the conversation and I heard the thing she said about me when I walked out of my office'' JJ said with a grin on her face.

''Oh that part. Hihi. She was right. I dream about you all the time. Do you know you're very pretty'' he slurred. He had no idea what he was saying because he was too drunk to realize it.

''You know Hotch, I think I'll call Rossi and let him pick you up''

''No don't. I just need to sleep. Can I sleep?'' he asked while walking towards JJ's bedroom.

When he reached the bed he let himself fall down and he fell asleep. JJ decided to just let him sleep.

About half an hour later everyone arrived. JJ pulled Rossi aside to talk about Hotch.

''Rossi, can I talk to you for a second'' JJ asked quietly.

''Of course''

''Hotch came here about two hours ago and he was acting pretty strange. I let him come in and he drank a lot of scotch. He's sleeping in my bedroom'' she explained.

''You didn't stop him from getting drunk''

''There wasn't much I could do. Every time I tried to get it away from him, he would start running away with it. What's going on with him?'' she asked.

''I think it has something to do with Haley. Is he still asleep?

''As far as I know he is. Do you want to wake him?'''

''No, we should just let him sleep. I think he can really use it right now'' Rossi replied.

The evening went by quickly. Around 1 pm most of them were tired and left to go home. Only Rossi stayed to take Hotch with him.

JJ and Rossi walked towards the bedroom. Hotch was still asleep.

''What should we do with him?'' JJ asked.

''I don't know. We can't bring him home. He has been separated from Haley for three weeks now and I think bringing Hotch home in this state will only make things between them worse''

''Can he come home with you? I think it would be kind of awkward to have my boss sleep in my bed the rest of the night'' she explained quickly.

''I am not going home. I am going to see my first ex-wife. Why don't you just sleep on the couch and tell Hotch what happened in the morning'' he said as fast as possible, hoping that he could leave Hotch with JJ.

''No. Come on Rossi he's your friend not mine''

''Oh come on JJ. Please. I'll take care of him the next time something like this happens''

''Okay fine. But you will pay. Believe me!'' she said as she followed Rossi to the front door.

''I believe you. Well I have to get going. Bye JJ''

''Bye'' she said while she closed the door behind Rossi.

JJ walked back into her bedroom to take some clothes. She walked into the bathroom, took a shower and changed into sweatpants and a sweater. She walked back to the bedroom and she didn't notice Hotch was awake.

''JJ, where are you going?'' he asked.

JJ jumped slightly when she heard his voice and she turned around to see him sitting against the headboard of the bed.

''I am going to sleep on the couch. You can stay in here. Rossi said you couldn't go home and he was going to one of his ex-wives. I actually thought he said he said he was going to see his first ex-wife. Well it doesn't matter. You sleep here and I will be out there on the couch. It's really awkward to sleep in the same place with my boss, but I guess after what happened between us it shouldn't and I am…'' she tried to say but Hotch interrupted her.

''…rambling. I know. You always do that when you get nervous'' he said as he looked into her bright blue eyes. JJ looked back but when she started to blush she looked away from him.

''I am sorry. I guess you probably have a hangover and you can't drive and it's already late. Just stay here and I will sleep on the couch'' she explained quickly.

She tried to walk away but she couldn't because Hotch took her wrist.

''JJ. Stay here. I will sleep on the couch tonight. Thank you for letting me crash here tonight'' he said and he walked out of her bedroom.

''Hotch wait! You need a blanket and a pillow'' she said while she handed it over to Hotch.

''Thanks JJ. Sleep well'' he said softly.

JJ crawled into her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her mind kept going back to Rossi's comments about Hotch and Haley. Were they really separated? Was is because of her? Does he have feelings for me? JJ kept asking herself those questions. After a while she decided that she was crazy for thinking that he really liked her. She tried to sleep but she lay awake and couldn't close an eye.

Hotch couldn't sleep either. He was thinking about the beautiful blonde, just a room away from him. He wanted so badly to be with here, to just feel that kind of passion. He knew he and Haley had lost that a long time ago. He was wondering if Haley wanted a divorce. His heart was torn between two woman. He knew Haley since high school and he couldn't just let her walk out of her life. Haley was perfect. She was a good mother, an amazing wife but sometimes she was to perfect. He knew he would always love Haley but was it the right thing for them to stay married while they were having problems. He couldn't do that to Jack. Even though Jack was young, he didn't want to do the wrong thing. He wanted to be a role model for Jack and at the moment he knew he was far from that. His feelings for JJ grew stronger with each day. The long nights talking about cases and making small talk about almost everything, were times he always liked. JJ was the most kind and warming person he had ever met. Her passion for her job and her strength were something he had never seen before and even though she was younger than him, it wasn't shown in the way she acted. There was also a side to JJ that was a complete mystery to him. She never talked about her family or her past and that didn't sit right with him. Deep inside he knew JJ was the kind of woman he could see himself with in the future. For now he had to focus on his wife but somehow JJ was always around the corner and she popped into his mind. He slowly drifted into a light sleep.

Hotch was wide awake when her heard JJ screaming. He ran to her bedroom and ran inside.

''JJ, wake up'' he said sofly. He saw JJ's entire body was covered in sweat and tears were rolling down her face.

''Get of me. Get of me'' JJ screamed out loud.

''JJ. It's me Aaron. I won't hurt you''

''Hotch?''

''I am right here. What happened?'' he asked with concern written all over his face.

''Nothing. I just had a bad dream'' she said quickly. She hoped he wouldn't ask more question.

''This doesn't seem like nothing, JJ. You're covered in sweat and you're crying. You can tell me. You're my friend. You can talk to me''

''I know. It was just a dream. I promise''

Hotch knew she was hiding something but he was too tired to argue with JJ. Instead he pulled JJ into a tight hug. JJ was surprised by his move. She let her head fall to his chest and they both slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In this chapter the Hotch and JJ relationship will take a different turn. I want to keep all the feelings as real as possible. I think after I have posted another two chapters, I will write about JJ's past. Just let me know if you guys think the timing for everthing is right. I think I want to keep continuing this story for a while. I have an end in my head but a lot has to happen before I get there.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, velizara95 and all my guest reviewers.**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 8: The divorce**

It had been two months since Hotch found JJ screaming in her sleep. They didn't talk about what happened. Hotch knew something was wrong but JJ got angry every time he started to talk about it. Haley decided to file for divorce and Hotch tried everything he could to change her mind but it didn't work. The divorce papers came to the office a week ago and Hotch still hadn't signed the papers. It was hard for him to accept that his marriage was over. He still loved Haley and he always would but he never expected that his marriage would end badly. Hotch barely saw Jack because Haley took him away. Over the last two months the team noticed that he was cranky and stayed at the office until after midnight. He didn't come along on the team's outings and he only talked about work. Hotch tried to think about his personal life as less as possible but there were moments when he flashed back to the morning after he and JJ woke up in her bed. He wished he tried to say something to her about his feelings but he couldn't get it out.

_Hotch slowly opened his eyes. He felt someone moving next to him. When he looked to the person next to him, he noticed long blonde hair. His mind went back to the night before. He was drunk and he heard JJ scream. He was starting to realize he was holding JJ in his arms._

_JJ was waking up when she felt Hotch moving. She looked him in the eyes and she saw the worried look he had the night before._

''_What?'' she wishpered._

''_We need to talk about last night, JJ'' Hotch replied._

''_Nothing happened. I just had a bad dream. That's all''_

''_JJ, I know you're lying. It doesn't take a profiler to know that you didn't just have a nightmare last night. Just tell me''_

''_No. I told you. Just leave it'' she said as she climbed of the bed._

''_Why? Because that would be easier for you. Come on JJ, talk to me'' he replied while walking over to JJ's side._

''_Hotch this isn't none of your business. You shouldn't even be here. You have a wife. It was inappropriate for you to stay here''_

''_It is my business when it effects your work''_

''_Well, we are not at work. Are we?''_

''_No we aren't'' he said as he put on his shirt._

_JJ walked towards her closet to take out clothes for work. She turned around and she saw Hotch standing close to her. Hotch took her hands in his._

''_JJ. Tell me'' he pleaded._

''_No. Leave it alone. Leave me alone. Every time you make a move like that, I don't know what to do. You can't tell me one day that we have to forget about each other and then the next you say you're dreaming about me. Either leave me alone or say what you feel. I can't do this, Aaron. It's not fair. Not to me and especially not to Haley''_

''_JJ, please….'' He tried to say but JJ interrupted him._

''_What? Sleep with you? Come on Hotch. Just go. I am not doing this. Go!'' she yelled. JJ wanted to be with him. She just knew he couldn't make a decision between her and Haley. The last thing JJ wanted, was to be the other woman._

''_That's not what I meant. I just wanted to know how you're doing. But I'll go'' he said and he walked out of her apartment._

Hotch tried to stop thinking about the situation but he just couldn't. His marriage would be over if he signed the papers and the possibility of a relationship with JJ became smaller every day. He shut JJ out. He became cranky and he would say anything he could to hurt people when he was having a bad day. He knew it was wrong but shutting people out was his only way to cope with his situation.

It was Monday morning and JJ was looking through case files to see where they were going next. JJ had gotten used to Hotch's behavior. She didn't like to see him in pain but there was nothing she could do. The times she tried to talk to him he would shut her out. He did the same with the rest of the team. JJ was drawn from her thinking when her phone rang.

''Agent Jareau'' she said.

''_Hello Agent Jareau. I am detective Collin Fields from Lakewood Police Department. I wanted to ask if you can look through a file is just faxed to you. We really need your help'_'' the Detective pleaded.

''I will look at the file. Can you tell me what the case is about?'' she asked while walking to the fax machine and taking the file back to her office.

''_Two days ago, two hikers found a body of a woman who went missing one year ago. After the police arrived at the scene they found twelve other bodies. All the victims are female and as far as we know all the victims were reported missing within this year. I hope you can help us'' _he explained.

''I am going to talk to my supervisor and brief my team right away. After the briefing I will call you back to let you know if they all agree. Thank you for calling Detective Fields. Bye''

''_Okay, Thank you. I will wait for the call. Bye''_ he said and hang up the phone.

JJ took ten minutes to go through the file and she knew this case was now a priority. She walked out of her office and into the bullpen.

''Do we have a case?'' Emily asked seeing the bad look on JJ's face.

''I think so. I have to talk to Hotch first'' she said as she walked towards Hotch's office.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

''Come in'' Hotch announced.

''I just got a call from a detective in Lakewood. Two days ago, thirteen women were found in a mass grave. They all fit the same descriptions and all women were reported missing within a year'' she explained quickly not wanting to waste any time.

''Okay. Are you ready to give the briefing?'' he asked as he stood up, knowing JJ was probably prepared. JJ followed him out of his office.

''Yes, I am. This is a bad one Hotch'' she said quickly.

''Guys we have a briefing'' JJ yelled, letting the rest of the team know they had a case.

When everybody was in the conference room, JJ started the briefing.

''Lakewood has a serial killer. Two days ago a body of one woman was found in Denver Mountain Park Site. When police arrived at the scene, they uncovered a mass grave. The total body count is at thirteen. All woman are between the ages of 24-31. All the victims have been indentified and all were reported missing by family members within a year. All the victims have dark hair and fit the same body type'' JJ explained quickly.

''I think we should brief further on the plane. Garcia is working on getting all the information of the victims. Wheels up in twenty'' Hotch said.

On the plane the team talked about the case until Garcia's head popped up on the computer screen.

''Hello my beautiful babies'' she announced.

''Hey Garcia. Do you have all the identities from the victims?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes sir. I send all the information to your tablets'' she replied.

''Thanks Garcia. Can you check on any connections between the victims'' he asked.

''I will sir. Garcie-out'' she yelled and everybody except Hotch laughed in response of Garcia's dramatic disappearance.

''All the victims died of multiple stab wounds. There were restraints marks on their wrists and ankles'' Morgan stated.

''He probably is impotent and uses the knife as a replacement. The multiple stab wounds suggest extreme rage'' Emily added.

''The fact that he used the same side to dispose of thirteen bodies tells us that he's confident in not getting caught. Do you know that only 23% of serial killers….'' Reid tried to say.

Hotch interrupted him.

''Reid we don't need statistics on the disposal sides of other serial killers'' Hotch said angrily. He decided to sign the divorce papers before he left and because of that he wasn't in the best mood.

''Sorry sir'' Reid responded fast. JJ walked away from the conversation when her phone started ringing.

''Rossi and Prentiss you two can go check out the side where the bodies were found. Morgan and Reid go to the medical examiner to see the injuries'' he said.

JJ walked back with a worried face.

''Another woman was reported missing. She fits the description. Nina Hale, 27 years old was reported missing an hour ago because she never came home last night. She was last seen at work'' JJ stated quickly.

''Okay that changes the plan. Morgan and Reid you two can go to interview Nina Hale's family. JJ, I want you and Prentiss to start interviewing the families of the victims. Rossi you and I will go the disposal side'' Hotch said.

After the plane landed, the team went their separate ways. JJ and Prentiss arrived at the Police Station thirty minutes later and they walked inside.

A man in his forties walked towards them.

''You must be the BAU. I am Detective Collin Fields'' he said.

''Hello Detective. I am Agent Jareau and this is SSA Prentiss. The rest of our team is out in the field. Where can we set up?''

The detective walked towards a conference room and JJ and Emily followed.

''You can use this room. I put up photos on the boards and the rest of the files are on the table'' he said and after that he walked away.

Each member of the team did what they were told. When they were all back in the station, they didn't have much to go on. They worked until 9 pm and then Hotch decided it was time for them to get some sleep. The team drove back to the hotel and they had dinner, except for Hotch.

JJ figured Haley filed for divorce. She didn't exactly know what was happening in his life and she was afraid to ask. After dinner she walked back to her room but when she passed Hotch's room she decided to knock on the door.

''I am coming'' Hotch said standing up from the bed.

He opened the door and saw a worried JJ standing in front of him.

''JJ what are you doing here?'' he asked.

''I wanted to check on you. You have been acting strange lately and I just want to know if you're alright''

''Well it doesn't really concern you. Does it?''

''Come on Hotch. Talk to me. I can see something is going on. You never talk to me. Hell, you never talk to anyone on the team. I know you're private person but you need at least let us know why you're acting this way''

''I am fine, JJ. Just go to your room and get some sleep''. He tried to close the door but JJ stopped it with her foot.

''Is it about you and Haley?'' she asked boldly.

''Yes it is. But that doesn't concern you, JJ''

''It doesn't? Last time I checked you cheated on your wife with me, Hotch. Did she find out?''

''No she didn't. You have absolutely nothing to do with it. So, you can go now. There's nothing here for you''

''I am not going Hotch. You're in pain. Talking about it, is better than bottling everything up. Remember? You told me that after I killed Battle. You told me!'' she said a little louder. JJ closed the door behind her because she was afraid someone might hear them.

''Why would you even care? Like is said it doesn't concern you''

''Because I care about you Hotch. Since that night in the bar you have been on my mind. I can't forget you. I don't know why but I can't. Believe me, I have tried'' she said.

Hotch didn't respond and just kept looking at JJ.

''Hotch you mean so much to me. You mean so much to the team. You can't let a failed marriage destroy your life. You have so much more to offer and to give people. And I am not going to stand by and watch you destroy yourself. I won't because…because. I love you'' she said bluntly. She wasn't planning on telling him her feelings but the words somehow escaped her mouth.

''You love me? That's a joke right? Because I think it is. Come on JJ. What happened between us was only about sex. At least it was for me. I never meant to lead you on. Well, it's nice to know I have that kind of an impact on women like you'' he said.

''Women like me? What's that supposed to mean? You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me. I notice the looks, Hotch. I notice the way you struggle with your body when I am in a room with you'' she said as the tears started to well up in her eyes. She was so ashamed at that moment and she was questioning everything she felt.

''Yes women like you. Young, easily impressionable and of course hot enough for a nice time. Oh and JJ. The looks and the struggle with my body is only because I wanted to do you one more time'' he said while a smile formed on his face.

JJ couldn't believe what he was saying. Her heart broke at his words. She tried to stay strong to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her crying. She got so angry that she wanted to strangle him but JJ stayed calm. JJ said nothing and stood in the same spot for a few minutes.

''You know JJ, if you never came into my life this might have never happened. I wish I never met you!'' he yelled.

''You told me a few minutes ago that Haley doesn't know about us. I think you're the one who screwed up your marriage. Don't blame me Hotch. I didn't ask you to sleep with me while you were still married'' she yelled back.

''Oh and you are an ass. Just like the people said'' she yelled.

''So what? I don't care. Why don't you just leave the BAU? At least it will be quiet again'' he said.

''I am not leaving the BAU, especially not because you want me to. This job and the rest of the team is all I have in my life and I am not going to let you take that away from me'' she yelled and she stormed out of the room.

JJ opened the door to her room hoping Emily wasn't back yet. When JJ was inside she fell to the ground and the tears started to come. She couldn't believe that she fell for him. She thought he was real but he wasn't. JJ wanted to stay strong. She decided to not let him hurt her anymore.

After JJ ran out of his room he started to realize what he said. He never meant to say those things and he didn't mean any of it. He was mad and needed to vent but he shouldn't have treated JJ like that. He knew how wrong he was. He knew she was right, he had feelings for her to and now he might have lost the person he was falling in love with. Hotch couldn't sleep the rest of the night. He could only think about the mistake he made and he needed to fix it.

Emily walked back to the hotel room when she noticed Hotch walking through the hallway.

''Hotch, what are you doing out here?'' she asked curiously.

''Can you tell JJ to come outside her room. Tell her it's important. Don't tell her it's me. Just send her out!'' he ordered.

Emily didn't bother to ask him anything, knowing he wasn't going to give an answer. She walked inside the room and saw JJ laying on the bed. She noticed there was something wrong but she didn't want to ask. Hotch was waiting after all and the last thing she wanted, was having to deal with Hotch.

''JJ, you need to go to the hallway. Something important'' Emily blurted out quickly.

''Why? What's going on?'' she asked while getting of the bed.

''Just go outside. I don't want to deal with him''

''It's Hotch. Isn't it?'' she asked and walked to the door.

When she closed the door behind her she saw Hotch pacing up and down the hallway.

''JJ. Let me explain'' he said while running after her.

''No! Leave me alone. I heard you'' she yelled at him.

JJ ran outside the hotel and Hotch ran after her. She leaned against a wall. She didn't want to see him or talk to him. The side of Hotch made her feel sick.

''JJ! Please. I need to…..''

''…Explain. Of course. Agent Hotchner. The big shot profiler. Tell me how can you notice that someone is a bastard like you''

''I..I am not. I just. I don't know what came over me''

''I don't care sir. It's fine. I am going to stay at the BAU but I want to work with you as less as possible. I want to keep my job''

''Of course you can keep your job. You're amazing at what you do JJ''

''Now I am amazing. Twenty minutes ago I was just someone you used to have your way with. You know what, I don't care''

''JJ let me explain. Please! I need to…''

''….Apologize? Too late. Just back off. Stay out of my live and leave me alone!'' she screamed at him and she walked away.

Hotch stood in total silence for another ten minutes before he went back to his room.

The next morning, JJ was at the station early. She wanted to get a head start so they could wrap up this case and go home. She knew this case was complicated and that there was a woman missing but she just felt broken. After everything that happened in her life she couldn't take this to. She tried to put everything out of her mind. She first decided to call Garcia to see if she found any new information.

''Hello, you're speaking with the castle of all information'' Garcia greeted.

''Hey Pen'' JJ answered.

''Hey bestes friend. Why are you up so early? It's really early'' Penelope replied.

''I just wanted to get a head start. Did you find any connections between the woman?''

''Yes I did. All the woman were single but had a steady job and were very close with their families. When I received the laptops and the computers I started digging and they all had accounts on the same dating site. I send all of their profiles to your email'' Penelope explained.

JJ didn't notice Hotch was hovering in the doorway and she kept talking to Garcia.

''That's a good lead Garcia. The unsub probably has an account on the site. As soon as the team gets here I will tell them. Are you still looking if there are any other connections? JJ asked.

''Yes I am. JJ are you okay? You sound all business like. Normally you ask me how my day has been and you would tell me how yours has been. What's going on blondie?'' Garcia asked with concern.

JJ was happy that they were close friends but there were times like these when she hated it that they knew her so well.

''Nothing Pen. I am just tired. That's all. Don't worry''

''How can you be tired? Jennifer Jareau is never tired. Now I am even getting more worried. Tell me something!'' she said with a voice that sounded like Hotch's voice when he tried to intimidate people.

''That sounded like Hotch, Pen. Good job. Maybe you can take over the unit…'' she tried so say but she stopped when she heard someone clear their throat.

''Uhhhmm'' he coughed.

JJ turned around and saw Hotch standing in the doorway.

''Agent Hotchner?'' she said as she turned around.

''Did you just call him Agent Hotchner? Wow JJ. That's new'' Garcia said with a little laugh in her voice.

''Garcia you're on speaker'' Hotch said quickly before Garcia would say anything else.

''Oh. I am sorry sir. JJ can tell you what I just told her. Garcie-out!'' she yelled.

Hotch turned around and looked at JJ. JJ didn't even bother to look him in the eyes. She sat down and so did Hotch.

''So, what did Garcia tell you?''Hotch asked.

''All the victims had profiles on the same dating site. The unsub probably picked his victims from that site'' she explained while she looked at the pictures of the women.

''Well that's a good lead. What are you going to do?''

''I am going to give a press conference in an hour. I will try to warn women who are on dating sites. I will not give specifics to which site because the unsub could have changed the site where he picks his targets from'' she stated and walked out of the room to make some necessary phone calls.

An hour later JJ gave the press conference. Garcia found a name of a man who emailed with all the victims. He had two estates in his name and Hotch split the team up to go to check them both out.

JJ, Emily and Hotch went to an address just outside of Lakewood. Rossi, Morgan and Reid went to a that was in the centre of the town. When Rossi, Morgan and Reid arrived there was no one on the property. They did find dozens of pictures of the victims and knew they had the right guy. They called Hotch to let them know what was going on.

A couple of minutes after the phone call they arrived at a small home. It looked deserted. Hotch took the back and Emily and JJ went through the front door. JJ and Emily cleared the kitchen and the living room. Hotch walked upstairs and looked to see if there was anyone there. JJ and Emily found a door to a basement. They slowly walked the stairs, when Emily was standing on the floor, she was struck from behind and fell down on the floor. JJ jumped and called out for Hotch.

''Hotch, down here!'' she screamed.

The unsub was standing over Emily with a knife. He let the wooden object he hit Emily with, fall down. He knelt down an held the knife to her throat.

''FBI. Drop the knife!'' JJ ordered.

They man laughed and slightly pushed the knife to Emily's skin. Hotch came down the stairs and stood next to JJ. They saw Emily was slowly waking up.

''Drop it now! You're not going to get out of here alive if you don't drop it Steven!'' Hotch ordered, From the profile he knew the unsub didn't care about the consequences and he knew that was very dangerous. Emily was now wide awake and the unsub stood behind her with the knife at her throat.

''Drop it! Or we will shoot you'' JJ said.

''Of course you won't. I see the fear in your eyes. You can't'' Steven laughed out.

JJ knew that if she could make him angry that he would focus on her and then Hotch had a chance to shoot him.

''Fear? Look at yourself Steven. After killing thirteen women I think you're the one who should be in fear. You're just a coward. A loser. You're mother always knew that. That's why she left you. She was to good for you'' JJ yelled.

Hotch knew what she was doing. The unsub turned his anger to JJ and was slowly letting go of Emily.

''Don't talk about my mother!'' Steven screamed.

''Why not? You're a big loser Steven! That's why she left you and never came back'' JJ said again.

Steven let go of Emily and stepped forward to hurt JJ but Hotch shot him in time. Steven was dead before he hit the ground. They found Nina Hale alive. After Emily went to the hospital, the team flew back to DC.

Back in the bullpen the team sat down and started talking about getting some drinks after work. JJ wanted to go back to her office but she was stopped before she was able to sneak away.

''JJ, are you coming with us?'' Morgan asked.

She turned around and walked back to the team. At the same time Penelope ran past her and ran straight to Emily to give her a tight hug.

''Oh my god Em. I am so happy you're okay'' Garcia sighed out in relief.

''Thanks Pen'' Emily tried to say while Garcia almost suffocated her with the tight hug.

''To answer your question Derek. I would love to come. I need a lot of drinking tonight'' JJ said.

''Good. That means everybody is in'' Reid added.

''Joel's bar in an hour?'' Rossi asked.

Everybody nodded.

''Em are you sure you shouldn't go home? He hit you hard'' JJ asked with concern.

''I know but the doctors gave me some painkillers and my head doesn't hurt that badly anymore'' Emily explained.

An hour later the team was sitting at a table in their favorite bar. At first JJ didn't want to come but she didn't want Hotch to think that he hurt her. JJ was sitting next to Penelope and Emily. The guys were having a discussion about what car was the dream car and the girls were just laughing at them. Emily broke the silence when she saw a guy eying JJ.

''Hey JJ. That guy at the bar is totally checking you out'' Emily said while she pointed to the guy. JJ looked across the room and she recognized him right away.

''Oh my god!'' she exclaimed.

The guy walked towards their table and JJ stood up and pulled him into a tight but affectionate embrace.

''Kyle, what are you doing here?'' JJ asked happily.

Kyle was a good friend from college. She met him at Georgetown and they were best friends during their time at college. She hadn't seen him since college.

''Hey Jennifer. I am in town to visit family. You do remember my brother? Don't you?'' he asked surprised.

''Of course I do. Oh, wait I will introduce you to my friends. This is my friend from college, Kyle Parker'' she said while looking at the team.

''Kyle. These are the people I work with now. Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia'' she said. The team nodded into his direction.

''Nice to meet you all. So where do you work? Don't tell me you actually work in Law Enforcement'' he said. He knew JJ was passionate about working for the FBI when they were still in college.

''Actually I work for the FBI. Just like I always wanted to. What about you?'' she asked. Kyle and JJ walked away from the table and sat down at the bar to talk in private.

''I am a lawyer. Just like I always wanted'' he explained.

''So, I see a ring on your finger. Who is she?'' JJ asked.

''I met her seven months after I left Georgetown. We got married two years ago and she's expecting our son'' Kyle said with pride.

''Oh Kyle. That's amazing. Congratulations. It's really good to see you''

''Yeah you to Jennifer. I do have to go, otherwise the wife might kill me. I hope to see you again'' he said as he gave her a last hug and he walked out of the bar.

The team was observing JJ and her friend the entire time she was talking to him. When she walked back, she saw the surprised faces of her friends.

''What? Can't a girl talk to an old friend?'' she asked.

''Of course but he looked like more than just a friend'' Emily laughed.

''Spill!'' Garcia blurted out.

''I met him at Georgetown. We were best friends that's all. We were never together. We were good friends but we drifted apart after we left Georgetown'' she explained quickly.

''Why didn't you date him? The guy is gorgeous JJ'' Emily said loudly.

''I just liked him as a friend. That's all. It's that simple'' she said.

''Okay. But it is a shame'' Emily yawned.

''Well Em, I should take you home. Let's go. JJ are you coming?'' Garcia asked.

''I want to stay for a while. You can go. No problem. I'll see you tomorrow'' JJ answered.

Garcia and Emily said their goodbyes and left the bar earlier than expected.

Morgan was already dancing with a couple of beautiful girls. JJ was listening to Reid's statistics. Rossi and Hotch were talking about Jack and Rossi's ex-wives.

JJ pulled Reid from his stool and took him to the dance floor. At first Reid had no idea how to move but after a while he got the hang of it and he had fun dancing with JJ. Hotch saw JJ walk away with Reid following behind her. As always he noticed how beautiful she was and the feeling of guilt became worse.

When only Rossi and Hotch were sitting at the table, Rossi decided to talk to Hotch about Haley.

''So, did you sign the papers yet?'' Rossi asked curiously.

''Yes I did. I did it before we left to go to Lakewood'' he explained.

''And how do you feel?''

''I don't know. A part of me thinks it's for the best but another part of me resents Haley for not giving me a chance. She just never understood why I did this job. I need someone in my life who knows what it takes to do this job. Someone who knows that fighting the bad guys is who I am'' he explained while looking at JJ.

''I get it Aaron. What's going to happen with Jack?''

''Haley and I decided that Jack will stay with me when were not across the country. I guess I will probably see him once or twice a week. I am going to try to see him more often''

''I know you will. Just try to take it easy. When you need to stay home during a case I think Morgan wouldn't mind leading the team. You should take some time to explain everything to Jack and let him know how you feel about everything that's going on''

''I will. I just don't know if Jack will understand any of it. He's so young'' Hotch explained.

JJ and Reid came back from dancing and sat down at the table. JJ ordered another beer for her and Reid. JJ felt Hotch's eyes on her the entire time and she couldn't take it. JJ stood up and walked towards the restrooms.

At the table Rossi and Reid noticed something was going on with the blonde agent. Hotch knew exactly what is was but he wasn't going to tell them.

''She looks mad'' Reid said.

''Yeah I know. She has been acting strange since this morning. Hotch do you know what's going on with her?'' Rossi asked curiously.

''I don't know. Maybe it was the case'' Hotch lied.

When JJ reached the bathroom, she broke out in tears. She couldn't keep herself together while Hotch was watching her every move. She knew her feelings for him wouldn't disappear overnight but she never expected to feel like this for someone who treated her like trash. JJ got herself together and walked back to their table and sat down.

''Are you okay JJ?'' Reid asked concerned.

''I am fine, Spence. I have just been having a bad day'' she lied looking in Hotch's eyes.

''Do you want to go home? I can take you'' Reid added.

''That would be nice. Thanks'' JJ replied. Reid and JJ stood up and said there goodbyes to Rossi and Hotch. Not long after that Hotch and Rossi left to.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In this chapter I will introduce Will LaMontagne. I am actually not planning on keeping him around to long. In future chapters he will be gone. Chapter 10 will be about JJ's past. **

**I want to thank samcarter1980 and the guest reviewers for reviewing my story. **

**Let me know if you guys think I am taking a good direction with this story.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 9: The new guy**

Seven months passed by. A lot had happened in those months. Events that changed the lives of the BAU members. Hotch and Haley's divorce was finalized. Tragedy struck the BAU when George Foyet killed Haley. For five months Hotch has been a single father. Jack and Hotch took their time to grieve. Hotch knew it was never going to be fine that Haley died that way. He blamed himself for everything that happened. He thought he should have made the deal with Foyet but he didn't and Haley died because of him.

The entire team tried to help Hotch in every way possible. Sometimes he had a good day but mostly bad days. They all saw the hurt in Hotch's eyes and that he blamed himself.

JJ and Hotch hadn't talked about anything personal since the case in Lakewood. JJ was still mad at him for everything he did to her. JJ's anger disappeared when she saw him slowly fall apart. Even though he treated her badly, she knew he didn't deserve this. So even JJ tried everything she could to help Hotch. She looked after Jack a couple of times. Jack and JJ became close and Hotch noticed that. He thought it was good for Jack to have a female figure in his life. JJ enjoyed spending time with the four year old as much as Jack liked spending time with JJ.

Hotch and JJ were friends and the feelings were still there for both of them but neither acted on them. JJ knew Hotch was only thinking about Jack and Haley. Hotch thought JJ would never see him the way she did. They tried to be there for each other but I wasn't the same as in the past.

JJ had been working with the BAU for a year. The team wanted to celebrate that and they decided to throw a party at Penelope's house in the afternoon. They wanted it to be a surprise. Everybody waited at Penelope's house and Emily drove JJ there saying that were going to have a girls night. JJ expected that something was going on because Penelope was avoiding her. Emily pulled up into the driveway and they walked to the door and when it opened everyone was yelling.

''Surprise!'' they all yelled at the same time.

''Hey guys. What's this all for?'' JJ asked with a smile on her face. She only worked with these people for a year but they were her family.

''JJ, you've been working at the BAU for a year now and we thought we should just celebrate that. We see so much every day that we forget to celebrate the little things'' Rossi explained.

Before anyone could say something, Jack came running towards JJ and jumped in her arms.

''Auntie JJ. You're here'' Jack exclaimed.

''Hey Jack. How are you doing, buddy?'' JJ asked.

''I am okay. I still miss my mommy a lot but I know she's in heaven'' Jack explained.

''Yes she is buddy'' JJ replied as Jack walked back to his toys and started playing again.

''Thanks guys. This is amazing. We should celebrate all of us. The team and our family'' JJ said with a blush on her face. JJ had no idea what she would do without these people, they were her family.

''We should'' Derek replied.

''I thought we could watch a movie with our little guy and then do some games and start drinking when he's asleep'' Garcia explained.

''Sounds like fun'' Emily said.

Jack picked the movie Finding Nemo. Halfway through the movie Jack fell asleep and Hotch put him down in Penelope's bedroom. Hotch noticed the way Jack was acting around JJ and he really like it. Somewhere deep down he still had hope that JJ might forgive him and that they could try to be together. As far as Hotch knows she's still single. He knew he would be extremely jealous if JJ would be with someone else but he knew JJ wasn't his to claim, even though he wanted to.

When Hotch came back to the living room there were glassed filled with wine. He sat down next to Emily and he sat across from JJ.

''So Garcia you were talking about games. What games did you have in mind?'' Hotch asked in challenging way. He knew Penelope would pick either the weirdest of the most funniest games.

''Well let's see Hotch. I thought we could play spin the bottle or truth or dare'' Garcia laughed out.

''Really Garcia? Don't you think those are games for adolescents?'' Rossi asked with a smirk on his face.

''Well I am not looking forward to kissing people right now, so let's play truth or dare?'' Hotch explained quickly.

''Okay. Who's going to begin?'' Reid asked.

''Well I say JJ has to begin because we did this all for her'' Emily said.

''That's not fair'' JJ replied.

''Why not? Are you afraid?'' Derek said with a funny tone in his voice.

''Well JJ. Truth or dare?'' Penelope asked.

''I don't know. Let me think. I am afraid that either one could be my demise. I'll take dare'' she said quickly.

''Well. Let's think of a dare'' Penelope smiled.

''Ohh. I know one'' Emily said.

Emily whispered something in Penelope's ear and they both started laughing.

''You have a point Em'' Penelope said out loud.

''Well JJ. We know you have been single for a long time. So that means you haven't had any action. We want you to kiss a guy from the team for at least twenty seconds'' Emily teased.

''Ah come on ladies that's just sad'' Rossi added quickly.

JJ had no idea who she was going to give a kiss. Rossi was like her father and Reid like a brother, kissing one of them wouldn't be an option. She knew Derek would keep teasing her about it. That left Hotch but she didn't want to making things weirder for them.

''So JJ. Are you going to do something?'' Penelope asked.

''Why do I have to? You two are mean!'' JJ exclaimed.

''You have to because you choose dare and we gave you a dare'' Emily added.

JJ knew there was no going back. She stoop up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Hotch. She looked at him and he stood up from the couch. He had no idea why he chose her. Well, if he thought about it, he did know. He knew Reid and Rossi were like her brother and father. He also knew Morgan would never stop teasing her if she kissed him. So that left him. He did like the fact that he got to kiss her again but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

JJ reached his ears and whispered ''I am so sorry Hotch''.

''It's fine JJ'' he whispered back.

JJ put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes so she could reach his lips. She softly let her lips touch his and Hotch responded. JJ deepened the kiss and felt his hands around her waist. She felt the exact same shivers she felt a year ago. During the kiss JJ's phone started buzzing and she pulled away from Hotch to pick up her phone. Hotch stood in the exact same spot feeling like he was flying from the amazing kiss they just shared.

JJ walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

''Agent Jareau''

''_Hello Agent Jareau. __You're speaking with Detective William LaMontagne Jr. I called you about a week about my case. There were three bodies found about one and a half years ago. The evidence from those cases are washed away by Katharina. We just found another body and it's the exact way of the other killings.''_ Will said.

''Yes, I remember. I will let my team. We will be there as soon as possible'' JJ explained.

''_Thank you. See you soon''_ Detective said and he hung up the phone.

JJ walked back into the living room with disappointment written all over her face. The team looked in her direction and waited for JJ to tell what was going on.

''I am sorry. We have case in New Orleans. Hotch, if it's okay with you I would like to brief on the plane'' JJ stated.

''Of course. I have to bring Jack over to Jessica. JJ you go to the office to get the files. The rest of you can get your stuff. Wheels up in an hour'' Hotch ordered.

An hour later everybody was on the plane and they were ready for take-off. JJ started the briefing.

''One and a half years ago there were three bodies found in New Orleans. After a tornado the killings stopped and the police assumed the unsub died in the storm. Yesterday another body was found'' JJ explained.

''What makes them think this is related?'' Morgan asked.

''The victim that was found was male, the same MO and throat slashed'' JJ replied.

''A year and a half, that's a long cooling off period. Are they sure it's the same unsub?'' Emily asked.

''He claims to be. He send a letter to William LaMontagne, the lead Detective on the case. He died during the storm last night. His son William LaMontagne Jr. is leading the investigation'' JJ explained.

''Is there any evidence from the three other murders?'' Hotch asked.

''No, nothing. Katharina washed everything away. The only clue that we have was left by the father of Detective LaMontagne. He carved Jones into wood just before he died'' JJ answered.

''So, basically all we have to go on is the latest victim'' Reid added

''Prentiss and Reid go to the morgue and talk to the medical examiner. Morgan and JJ go the latest crime scene. Rossi and I will go to the station and meet with the detective'' Hotch ordered.

''Hotch? Sorry to ask, but isn't it better if I meet with the detective. I talked to him a lot on the phone'' JJ explained.

''Just go to the crime scene with Morgan. You'll meet the detective when you get back to the station'' Hotch replied.

After the plane landed, everyone went to where they were ordered to go. JJ went to the crime scene with Morgan, even though it wasn't what she wanted. Normally JJ would meet with the detectives right away.

Rossi and Hotch walked into the station and met Detective LaMontagne. They started looking through the letters the unsub send to them. Reid and Prentiss rejoined the team half an hour later. They concluded that the unsub had medical training. The unsub attacked without hesitation and the attack was a blitz attack.

An hour later Morgan and JJ rejoined the team. Will looked up when he saw them enter the station.

''Wow. Uhh. Is that the rest of the team?'' Will asked to hide his response to seeing JJ.

JJ walked to towards him and introduced Morgan and herself.

''You must be Detective LaMontagne. This is SSA Morgan and I am Agent Jareau. We spoke on the phone'' JJ said.

''It's nice to meet you and please call me Will. I actually pictured you different'' Will replied.

''Well, it's nice to meet you to. You can call me JJ'' she said.

''Well JJ. Thank you for coming'' Will replied.

''Your welcome. Have you figured out what jones means?'' JJ asked curiously.

''No, not yet'' Will answered.

Hotch saw the sparks between the two of them and he immediately interrupted JJ and Will.

''JJ, did you and Morgan find anything at the crime scene?'' Hotch asked while looking in her eyes with his death glare.

''The victim was killed in an alley. That means that the unsub wants as much privacy as he can get'' Morgan answered.

JJ turned back to Will and kept talking with him. Hotch decided to call it a night so that the entire team could get some sleep and start fresh in the morning. The team left the station and went to their hotel rooms. Only JJ and Hotch stayed behind. The only reason he stayed, was to keep an eye on JJ. He saw the attraction between the blonde and the detective. He walked over to JJ to interrupt her conversation with Will.

''JJ, I was wondering if you want to go to dinner?'' Hotch asked hoping she would say yes.

''I want to Hotch, but I already promised Will, uhh. I mean Detective LaMontagne, to go to get a drink with him and to talk about the case. Rain-check?'' JJ replied.

''That's okay. Be careful and get some sleep, JJ'' he said as he walked away from the detective and the blonde he was pining for.

JJ and Will went out to one of Will's favorite bars. They barely talked about the case. JJ really liked him and noticed that he was flirting with her. After a couple of hours, Will drove her back to the hotel so that she could get some sleep. She had a lot of fun with him and she knew she hadn't liked a guy that much since she met Hotch.

The next two days the team didn't come up with much. There were two new victims. They weren't ready to give the profile until Morgan made the suggestion that the unsub could be a woman.

Morgan, JJ, Hotch and Will were sitting in the conference room brainstorming the case when Morgan made the suggestion.

''Hotch, what if the unsub is a woman. All the victims were out with other guys and the only thing that would make them get distracted would be a woman'' Morgan explained.

''I think you're right Derek. She's probably punishing these guys for something that happened to her. She lost her identity and that's why she is copying the Jack the Ripper murders'' Hotch added.

''Why would she punish random man?'' Will asked.

''She probably has a lot of problems and she expresses her feelings by hurting random man'' JJ tried to explain as she put a hand on Will's shoulder.

Hotch noticed JJ's gesture and the jealousy became worse than before.

''JJ! I think you should leave and go back to the hotel'' Hotch stated.

''Why? What did I do wrong?'' JJ asked not understanding why Hotch was suddenly so angry.

''You are being unprofessional. I can't have a Agent flirting on the job'' Hotch explained quickly knowing that what JJ did was far from flirting. Will saw the conversation was going to take a wrong turn, so he left the room and sat down at his desk.

''I didn't do that. This is stupid. If you have a problem just talk to me in private'' JJ exclaimed.

''Agent Jareau, I told you to leave. I am your boss and you do as I say. Leave. Now!'' Hotch ordered.

JJ walked out of the room but not before saying goodbye to Will and apologizing for Hotch's behavior.

''Hotch, what was that?'' Morgan asked.

''JJ was being unprofessional. I can't have my agents flirting with people we're working with''

''Hotch. JJ was just comforting the guy. He just lost his father. What the hell are you doing man?'' Morgan asked.

Hotch didn't say anything and he walked away. He went outside to clear his head. The jealousy became too much for him. Normally he could keep himself together, but seeing JJ and Detective interact made him angry. He knew she deserved to be with someone but it still hurt him. After Hotch cleared his head, he walked back into the station. The entire team was there except JJ. They were ready to give the profile.

After the team gave the profile another body was found. At the dump side of the body, Will finally found out what Jones meant. It was the name of a bar in the neighborhood. After the discovery that a woman was raped in the bar, the team tried to find out who she is.

Hotch called Garcia for any information.

''This is the lair of all information. Penelope speaking'' Penelope greeted.

''Garcia, can you see if there are any files on a rape in Jones bar?'' Hotch asked.

At the same time JJ walked back into the station. Will called her and told her what was going on. She didn't care that Hotch told her the to leave. The last thing she would ever do was to walk out on an investigation.

''Oh and Pen, check files with the name LaMontagne on it. Will's father worked the case'' JJ said while she walked into the conference room. Hotch looked surprised and mad at the same time.

''I will. Bye my babies. Garcie-out!'' Penelope said and she hung up.

''Agent Jareau?'' Hotch said.

''What? We have an investigation. I need to give a press conference about the profile and to see if anyone knows about the disturbance in that bar'' JJ replied.

''She's right Hotch'' Morgan said to defend JJ.

''I don't care if she's right Morgan. I told Agent Jareau to stay away from this investigation and somehow she was in the loop the whole time'' Hotch said angrily to Morgan.

''Hotch stop yelling at everyone. You have a problem with me'' JJ said.

''I'll talk to you when we are back at Quantico. For now we need to find the unsub'' Hotch replied.

JJ gave a press conference and after a tip from the hotline the agents found the identity of the woman. The team went to her house and found her with another man. Will was able to talk her out of killing the man. After the arrest Will walked outside to JJ.

''Hey JJ. What are you doing here? I thought your boss told you to stay at the station'' Will said.

''I just wanted to know how you're holding up'' JJ replied.

''I am holding on, you know. I haven't had time to mourn my father's death because I was so busy with solving this case. And now you're leaving to''.

''You can always call me. I am available at any time. If you just want to talk, just call me''

''I will. Are you leaving right know?''

''Yes. The plane leaves in thirty minutes''

''Can I drive you?'' he asked with disappointment in his voice.

Before JJ could say anything she was interrupted by Emily.

''JJ, are you coming? Were leaving'' Emily said.

''Actually Em. Will is giving me a ride. You and the others can go. I will meet you at the airstrip'' JJ replied.

Emily walked away toward the SUV and stepped inside. Hotch was sitting in the driver's seat and saw JJ step inside a car with LaMontagne and he didn't like it at all.

During the drive to the airstrip Will was talking about his father and his childhood. JJ was listening and enjoying the stories. She really liked Will. He seems like a honest and good man. They also exchanged some of their most embarrassing stories and made fun of each other. When they arrived, they stepped out of the car and gave each other a tight hug. They promised to call each other as much as they possibly could. JJ couldn't believe that the guy she liked was actually living in New Orleans.

On the plane JJ tried to sleep but she couldn't. Her thoughts went to Will and the way Hotch had been acting for the last couple of days. Was she really flirting with Will during a case? Was Hotch jealous? Does Hotch have feelings for me? She asked herself. She told herself not to think about it anymore and just when she started to fall asleep, Emily sat down across from her.

''JJ, can I ask you something?'' Emily asked with a smirk on her face.

JJ threw the blanket of her and sat down.

''Sure. What is it?'' she replied.

''Was Will actually flirting with you?'' Emily asked curiously.

''To be honest. I think so'' JJ replied.

''That's a good thing right? Come on JJ. You deserve to have a good man in your life'' Emily said thinking her best friend hadn't been with a man for over a year.

''I know. But flirting with someone on the job isn't my thing. Even Hotch noticed it. He wants to talk to me in his office when we get back. What the hell am I supposed to say to him?'' JJ asked. She had no idea how she was going to tell her boss and the guy she still had feelings for that he was right about her. She was flirting with Will.

''Tell him you're sorry and it won't happen again. Honestly JJ. You deserve a guy like Will. He seems like one of the good guys. We all know those don't come along very often'' Emily explained.

''That sounds like a plan. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?'' JJ asked curiously.

''Not yet'' Emily said.

''Not yet? What do you mean by that?'' JJ asked.

''Well, I met this guy when I was getting some coffee Saturday morning and he asked for my number. He's really cute and I think he might be a good man. I'll see. I am actually going on a date tomorrow night'' Emily replied happily.

''Oh nice. I want all the details when you are back. Penelope needs to know about this. She's going to freak. She will be so happy that we all might have a guy in our lives. Ever since she and Kevin have been dating she wants us to have a guy to'' JJ explained.

''So you and Will, huh?'' Emily asked again.

''Maybe. He's funny and sweet. In the car we talked about everything from most embarrassing stories to his family'' JJ said.

JJ and Emily talked about the guys they liked until they arrived back at Quantico.

JJ knew the awkward moment with Hotch was coming. She did everything she could to prolong not having that conversation. JJ had no idea what was going on between her and Hotch. After the mind-blowing kiss they had she actually felt the exact same spark as she did the first night she met him. She definitely had feelings for Hotch but he hurt her more than once and what if he did it again. She didn't want to feel the way she did in Lakewood. The feeling of her heart shattering was something she never wanted to feel again. JJ's was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

''Come in'' JJ said.

Hotch walked in. The first thing JJ noticed was that he looked really tired.

''JJ, I thought you would come to my office after we were back here. I asked you to'' Hotch said.

''I forgot. I am so sorry'' she lied easily.

''We need to talk about what happened. It's okay if you're trying to comfort someone when we are on a case but not the way you did yesterday, JJ. I can't have one of my agents flirting with the people we are supposed to work with'' Hotch explained.

''I know. It shouldn't have happened. I am sorry. It won't happen again, sir..uh..Aaron. I mean Hotch. I am sorry'' she replied shyly.

''As long as it doesn't happen again. I just need to know that you can focus on the job no matter what. With the work we do, we can't get distracted''

''I know. I promise it won't happen again'' she said while looking Hotch in the eyes.

They looked at each other for what seemed like forever and it made her comfortable and safe. She jumped slightly when her phone started buzzing. She saw the caller was Will and Hotch saw it to. She didn't know if she should answer it.

''Take it JJ. It's okay'' Hotch said and he walked away.

To JJ it felt like Hotch was letting her go. It hurt but she picked up the phone and talked to Will for a long time. He told that he wanted to take her out on a date in DC. He was going to fly to DC for a weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is M rated! In this chapter Hotch will find out about JJ's past. It's not something JJ did but something that happened to her when she was younger. **

**I wasn't really sure about my last scene but I thought it would be nice if Hotch could cheer JJ up.**

**Let me know if the storyline is still interesting.**

**Thanks for reviewing so quickly! Special thanks to samcarter1980 and the guest reviewers.**

**Please review! **

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 10: The truth always comes out**

JJ and Will were dating for twelve months since the case in New Orleans. They tried to visit each other every week. It wasn't always easy but JJ really liked Will and she didn't want to lose him. Will hated that JJ was gone a lot for her job and that was where they fought about from time to time.

She and Hotch drifted apart after she and Will became official. They never talked about anything but work. JJ tried to see Jack but Hotch wouldn't let her. Every time she tried to talk about his personal live he would shut her out. JJ hated the fact that she lost Hotch as her friend. Although all the other things in her life were good, it felt like there was a part of her missing and she couldn't make that feeling go away. Only Aaron Hotchner could.

In the last couple of months JJ had been taking the profiling classes. She was now a profiler and a liaison. Being a liaison was still the job she did the most. Being a profiler came in very handy every now and then. She could help the team out a lot more and she liked that a lot.

For Hotch the year was full of agony. He knew JJ was dating the detective and he hated it. His feelings for JJ were still there. He shut her out of his live. Five year Jack old kept asking why he never saw Auntie JJ and Hotch told him she was too busy. He knew JJ wanted to see Jack. He kept his son away from her because he was afraid that Jack wouldn't understand that JJ was with someone else. Hotch wanted to do everything he could to protect Jack from getting hurt. Jack was dealing a lot better with losing his mom but losing someone else would be too hard for him.

It was a Saturday morning. JJ was laying in bed next to Will. He flew to DC on Friday and was staying for the weekend. She was awake when her phone rang at 6 am. She knew it probably would be a case.

''Jareau'' she answered sleepily.

''_Hey blondie. It's Pen. We have a case. A bad one and they need our help immediately''_ Penelope explained.

''Okay. But why wasn't I called about this case? I am still the liaison'' JJ said.

''_This one came directly to Hoch's desk. The briefing starts in an hour. I will see you there. I am so sorry for waking you up this early''_

''It's fine Penelope. I'll see you in an hour'' JJ replied.

JJ crawled out of the bed, trying not to wake Will but it didn't work.

''Hey, were are you going?'' Will asked confused.

''I have to go to work. I just got called in'' she replied.

''What? Are you going?'' he asked

''Of course I am going. This is my job Will. We talked about this. I am not going to give up my job'' she said as she walked towards the dresser to take out clothes.

Will pulled the blankets of him and sat on the bed.

''JJ, come on. We have been dating for a year. Can't you just stay away for one case. I feel like you're job is more important than us'' he explained.

''Well if you think that you're just being stupid, Will. I care so much about you and you know that already. I also told you that this job is who I am. I can't give that up and I won't''

''You care about me? Seriously? JJ? I told you that I love you and you say that you care about me. I can't stay in a relationship when you don't feel the same. What is it really? It always seems like something or someone is holding you back. Tell me JJ! I deserve at least that. Are you in love with someone else?'' Will asked with disappointment all over his face.

''No. Yes'' she said by accident. She knew she still had feelings for Hotch. Even after two years it still didn't go away. She wanted it to be different but it wasn't.

Will looked at her and said nothing.

''Will. Please say something. I am sorry'' JJ pleaded.

''You're sorry. It's him, isn't it? It's agent Hotchner. At least it explains everything. The way he looks at you, like he is struggling or something. The way you look at him and the way you talk about him. Why?'' he asked.

''I don't know, Will. I wish I didn't but I do love him. I want to want you but I can't stop thinking about him. He and I had something for a short time and when he hurt me I walked away.'' JJ explained.

''You love him? How could you be in love with someone who hurt you, JJ? You are sweet, kind and amazing. He doesn't deserve you. I am not blaming you for anything. The hearts wants what the hearts wants, right?'' he said as he was starting to put on his clothes.

JJ was still standing in her pajamas and she knew where this was going.

''Will I am so sorry. I never deserved someone like you. You are wonderful and I am so sorry'' JJ said quickly and the tears started to fall down her face.

''I am disappointed but I get it, JJ. Just don't let him hurt you. You deserve better than that. I guess we are over. Goodbye JJ'' he said as he walked towards the front door.

''Will, wait!'' she yelled.

Will stopped and turned around.

''So, you don't hate me?'' she asked.

''No, I don't. I could never hate you. Maybe it's better that this happened now before it got to complicated. I need you to know that you can always call me. We can still be friends'' he explained.

''Thank you Will. I am so sorry'' she said.

After that Will walked out of her apartment. She knew she let one of the best people she knew walk out of her life. Will was always good to her but she knew her heart belonged to someone else. She had no idea how long it was going to take her before she could say something to Hotch about it. She was still mad at him for everything he did but she also knew he had been through a lot over the past two years. JJ knew exactly what it is like to lose someone you love so much. She was already late for work. She quickly jumped in the shower and changed into her clothes.

When JJ walked into the building she was already ten minutes to late. The last thing she wanted was to piss Hotch of by being too late for work.

She stepped out of the elevators and Penelope came running to her.

''JJ. JJ. Oh my god. Where have you been? You're never too late for work. Never. Not even a minute'' Penelope screamed because she was worrying about her friend.

''I am fine Pen. I am just a little late'' JJ replied as she walked towards the bullpen doors. Penelope pulled her back by her arm and JJ turned around.

''JJ! You don't look fine to me. What happened?'' she asked worried.

''Will and I broke up''

''What?'' Penelope yelled.

''It's okay Pen. It was a mutual thing. I really liked him and he was a great guy but it just didn't go anywhere. Come on let's go to the briefing. I guess Hotch already started it'' JJ said as she and Penelope walked into the bullpen.

JJ saw that the entire team was sitting in the conference room. When JJ and Penelope walked into the conference room, all eyes were on JJ. She sat down and felt them all watching her.

''What? I was a little late. I am sorry'' JJ said.

''JJ. It's okay. I will do the briefing today'' Hotch said as he stood up from his chair and took the remote in his hands.

''Early this morning I got a call from the Metropolitan Police Department. Last night there was a home invasion'' Hotch said as he clicked on the remote and the photo's appeared on the screen.

When JJ looked at the photo's her face became pale. The shock went through her body. The memories from that night came flashing back. On the photos she saw both parents tied to a chair, beaten and stabbed to death. Just like her parents eleven years ago. She saw the daughter tied to her bed. She was beaten, strangled, stabbed and raped. Just like JJ but she survived. That was the difference. She survived. She hoped that she could forget about the night that changed her life forever. But when she saw the pictures she knew what was happening. They started killing again.

The other profilers were talking about the case until JJ said something.

''Oh my god'' JJ said and it was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She felt sick, terrified and the tears were streaming down her face. The one night she swore to forget, was just thrown right into her face.

The team saw that JJ wasn't looking good. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

''JJ?" Hotch asked.

''JJ? What is it?'' he asked again.

''I…I…I…need to go'' she said and she ran out of the room. She wanted to run and never stop. Every single memory of that night came flashing back to her and she couldn't stop it.

''What was that about?'' Emily asked with a lot of concern. She had never seen her friend react like that to a case. JJ was strong and never broke down. Not even when they had a case with dismembered bodies. She always kept herself together but this was different.

''I have no idea'' Hotch replied.

''I have never seen her like that'' Morgan added.

''Me either'' Reid said.

''What the hell happened?'' Rossi said, throwing another question in the mix. None of them knew what just happened with their blonde friend.

''No one knows?'' Hotck asked as he looked at each members of his team.

''I'll follow here. Wherever she is. I want you guys to catch up on some paperwork. Well get back to the case when we know what was going on with JJ'' Hotch ordered and he walked out of the room.

The rest of the team went back to their desks. None of them could focus on their work. They were all wondering what happened to their friend.

When JJ reached her SUV, she stepped inside. She felt the pain going through her body. She never wanted to feel like this. She didn't want to live in that moment. The pain and the memories were too much to handle. She drove straight to the airport and bought a ticket to East Allegheny. She needed to go back there. It was the only place she thought she could get some closure. Some closure was a big word, she thought to herself. How could she ever get closure after what happened.

Hotch drove to the only place she could be, her apartment. She wasn't there and he decided to call Garcia.

''Hello sir. Have you found her?''

''No. Garcia, can you check her cell phone and her financial records?'' he asked.

''Okay. Hang on for a second'' Garcia said.

After a couple of minutes Garcia found something.

''Sir. She just boarded a flight to East Allegheny'' Garcia said. Her friends was in trouble somehow and she needed to know what was going on. She didn't care if she had to hack into her friends records. She needed to know where she was.

''Okay. Thank you Garcia. Tell the team I will take the jet and I will fly there to. We need to know what's going on'' Hotch explained.

''Of course. Can you call me as soon as you know something?'' she asked carefully.

''Sure. Bye" Hotch said and he hung up.

Garcia walked back to the team to explain what was going on. She told him Hotch was going after JJ. The team kept talking for a while. Rossi walked back to his office and decided to call his friend.

''Hotchner'' Hotch answered.

''Hey Hotch. It's me. Dave'' Rossi said.

''Do you have any idea what's going on?'' Rossi asked.

''No. I don't know. All I do know is that I have never seen JJ like that'' Hotch explained.

''I know. None of us have. Do you want us to work on the case?'' Rossi asked.

''I think you should. It's a bad case. If it continues the pattern, another family will be killed tonight'' Hotch replied.

''What? Why did you pull us of this case when people could die tonight?'' Rossi asked concerned.

''I know it's stupid. I was just thinking about JJ, Dave'' Hotch explained.

''I know you were. We all know you are'' Rossi grinned.

''What do you mean?'' Hotch asked surprised.

''Oh come on Aaron. The way you look at that girl. The jealousy when she talks about LaMontagne. They way you look at her when she is wearing clothes that are a bit revealing. We all see it'' Rossi explained.

''You do, huh? Nice. Just focus on the case. Just let me know if you know anything about the case. I will let you guys know what's going on with JJ. I am landing in twenty minutes'' Hotch said.

''Okay. Good luck, Aaron. Don't hurt her'' Rossi said.

''I won't. Bye'' he said and he hung up the phone. He never wanted to hurt JJ. He wanted her to be happy. Even if it was with someone else. The JJ he saw today wasn't happy. She was terrified. Hotch saw that the spark she had in her bright blue eyes disappeared a couple of hours ago.

After Hotch landed he called Garcia to trace JJ's phone and he got an address. He drove straight to the address.

When JJ arrived in East Allegheny, she drove to the only place she knew might help her at that moment.

JJ walked through the cemetery towards three headstones with the names Sam, Tina and Amy Jareau on them. She sat down on her knees and started crying. After the funeral she never came back to that place. There were too many memories there, too much pain.

She looked at the headstones and started talking.

''I am so sorry. I know I am the worst daughter and sister but it was too hard to come here. I love you guys so much. I miss you so much'' JJ said.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around.

''Why are you following me?'' JJ asked angrily.

''What's going on?'' Hotch asked.

JJ didn't answer the question and didn't bother to turn around.

''JJ, I am listening'' he said with concern.

JJ slowly turned around without looking at him.

''Why do you even care?'' she asked.

''How could you ask me that, JJ? You know how much you mean to me. I just need you to tell me what's going on''

''How could I ask you that? Oh my god Aaron. Are you kidding me. Ever since I started dating Will, you've been shutting me out of your life. You don't get to ask me what's going on in my life. You don't deserve that anymore'' she said as the turned around. The tears started falling down her face and she didn't want Hotch to see her pain.

''I am sorry JJ. I just don't understand what you see in Will and…..Wait! That's not the point. I followed you here because you stormed out of the office during a briefing and I need to know what's going on'' he said as he stepped closer to JJ.

''Well if you would like to know, Will and I broke up this morning. Are you happy now?'' she asked angrily.

He suddenly saw the names on the headstones and he was shocked. JJ had a reason to never talk about her family, all she said that she never really had any. He was starting to realize why she stormed out of the office.

''JJ, look at me. I am so sorry. What happened?'' he asked carefully.

''I don't want to talk about'' she screamed and the tears became worse. There was a reason why she never told anyone about her family. She never wanted to think about it. She tried to forget it and that was also the main reason why she never visited the cemetery.

''JJ?''

''Hotch, don't do this. I am asking you not to do this. I can't''

Hotch saw JJ's entire body shaking and he sat down next to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she rested her head on his chest. The tears didn't stop.

''JJ, I am here. I won't hurt you. Trust me, okay'' he said softly.

He knew he hurt JJ badly in the past. He actually hurt her multiple times. He hurt her when he slept with her when he was still married and the day she told him that she loved him, and he could go on. He never meant to hurt her.

JJ released herself from Hotch's arms and she sat down next to him.

''I never talk about my family because they all died. They all died and I grew up without them. I wasn't supposed to be alive. I should have been dead to but I survived. Why me?'' she cried out.

''What happened JJ?'' he asked.

''Eleven years ago, when I was sixteen there was a home invasion in our town. Actually in my house. I woke up because I heard a sound coming from downstairs and when I ran down to the living room there were two man stabbing and beating my parents. One of the man saw me and grabbed me and they…''

JJ couldn't get the words out.

''It's okay JJ. Take it easy. I am right here. I am not going anywhere'' he said softly while whipping the tears away from her face.

''They took me to my room later.. I knew my parents were dead and I couldn't get the images out of my head. They tied me up, beat me, strangled me, raped me and at the end they stabbed me three times. There was another home invasion that day and the sixteen year old girl was killed. When I heard the news I knew I was supposed to be dead'' she said.

The moment Hotch heard rape he cringed and he started to understand why JJ was always so good at talking to the victims. Her very first case with the BAU he had noticed it. He also thought about the time when he noticed the three scars on JJ's body. He knew exactly what it was like to have those scars. His scars were a constant reminder of what Foyet did to him.

JJ didn't want to talk about it but she knew they needed her because she was the only living witness to the crimes.

''My sister Amy was eighteen years old back then. When it happened she was staying with a friend. After she heard the news she killed herself. I lost my family and it was my fault. I couldn't do anything''

''JJ, this wasn't your fault. Don't say that. You did nothing wrong. You survived and that makes you a hero'' he said.

''Doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. They'll never know. How much I loved them. They'll never know what good parents they were. When they were still around I never told them and before I could tell them they died'' she said. She tried to stand up but it felt like she couldn't move. She let Hotch pull her closer to him.

''They knew JJ. They always knew that you loved them. You can't blame yourself for this. You're the strongest person I know JJ and you are still alive. You made it'' he said very softly.

''Well, if that's the case, then how come I couldn't save them? If I am supposed to be so strong, how come I couldn't save them? I mean, my god don't you understand? They died because of me, it doesn't matter what you say or what anyone else says, it was my fault. The main reason for the invasions were the girls. They killed my family because of me'' she cried out.

''JJ, you didn't ask for it to happen. You did nothing wrong. It was never your fault''

Hotch had never seen so much pain in her eyes and it broke him to see her like this. The sweet, funny and positive Jennifer was gone.

''I just don't understand why you kept it a secret. I understand it hurts but burying it never helps. Keeping a secret like that isn't smart'' he said hoping no to make her angry.

''Why not? Shouldn't I get to keep one part of my life and say this is where nobody screws with, this I get to keep to myself''

''Yes you should but….''

JJ interrupted him.

''But what? There's no but! One day eleven years ago everything was perfect and the next day it all fell apart. One day I was just a normal teenage girl with an amazing family and the next day I was all alone. Does everybody need to know what happened? Are you saying that when I met you in that bar, that I should have told you about what happened? Maybe then you would have never had sex with me and your marriage wouldn't be over, right?'' she said while she pulled away from Hotch. She stood up and walked to her car. Hotch followed her.

''JJ, wait''

''JJ stop. Don't do that''

''Don't do what? Damn it Hotch. Just leave me alone. I don't need you here. You've done enough'' she screamed.

''I am not leaving you alone. You need someone to be there for you. You need the team to be there for you'' he said with a lump in his throat.

''I might need the team but I don't need you. I want you to stay away from me Hotch. I can't take it to be around you, right now'' she said bluntly.

''I am not going to leave you again, JJ. Don't you understand? I love you. I can't let you walk out of my life. I have been falling in love with you since the night we met in the bar'' he said.

"Well, you do choose the right moment to throw that in my face. Two years Aaron! You had two years to tell me that but instead you treated me like trash half of the time. I should have just left after that case in Lakewood. The only reason I stayed is because all the other people on the team are my family'' she said with a lot of anger.

''JJ!'' he yelled out. JJ tried to step in the car but Hotch pulled her back by her arm.

He knew he treated her badly. He knew he hurt her. He knew all of it but he couldn't lose her again. He never wanted to let her go. He never loved someone as much as he loved the blonde in front of him.

''Let go of me'' she screamed as Hotch pulled her into a tight hug.

''Let go of me. Let go of me'' she yelled out as she started to pound her hands into Hotch's hard chest. With every pound the sound of her voice became lower. And then instead of the yelling, the tears were once again streaming down her face. She let herself fall into his arms. They stood there a few minutes until JJ slowly pulled away.

''I am sorry'' JJ said softly.

''JJ, you have nothing to be sorry for. You never did anything wrong. I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I have loved you since the first day we met. I just wasn't willing to give into that feeling and I am so sorry for the way I treated you'' he said.

''I love you to, Aaron. I just need you to promise me that you won't hurt me again. I can't take anything right now'' she said.

''I promise JJ. I love you so much. I have wanted you for so long. I do think we need to get back to DC. If these cases are connected we need to know everything. We need to interview you. I am so sorry''

''I know but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy'' she replied.

Hotch pulled her into a hug and walked her over to the passenger's side of the SUV. He walked back and jumped into the driver's seat and they drove away.

''What about your car?'' JJ asked.

''Oh, someone can pick that up. I'll take care of that later. Now I just need to take care of you'' Hotch said softly.

''You want to take care of me? Can you help me take my mind of things?'' JJ asked with a smirk on her face. Hotch made her feel a lot better and she liked that.

Hotch knew exactly what she meant but he didn't want it to look like he was taking advantage of her, even though it was her idea. He wanted to. It's the only thing he dreams or thinks about when he isn't busy with work.

''I know what you mean JJ, but I don't know if that's a smart thing to do right know. I want to take it slow and I definitely don't want to hurt you. I just think when we do that, that you might regret it later and I don't want that'' he explained quickly.

When they reached the airstrip Hotch stopped the car between two abandoned buildings. JJ saw what he was doing and she started to softly cup his face.

''Are you sure?'' he asked softly.

''Yes I am. I need this, I want this. I am as sure as I'll ever be'' she replied.

Hotch stopped the car and put his seat as far back as he could. He pulled JJ on his lap.

Hotch leaned forward and his lips softly touched hers. He put his hands on her waist. JJ returned the kiss and she deepened it at the same time. She let her hands roam through his hair. Hotch's hand were now in JJ's long blonde hair and he let his tongue slowly trace along her lips. When she opened her mouth, Hotch intertwined his tongue with hers. JJ took of his tie and she started to unbutton his shirt. At the same time Hotch's hands went under JJ's shirt and he cupped her breast. He tugged her blouse out of her skirt and he pulled her blazer of her shoulders.

When Hotch's shirt was unbuttoned she pulled it to the side and she started to kiss his neck softly. Hotch opened JJ blouse and he saw she was wearing a beautiful lacy black bra. Hotch pulled away from JJ's kisses and he started to kiss her neck. He slowly went all the way down to her breasts. At the same time his hands pulled up her skirt to her stomach. He heard JJ's soft moans and he became even harder. He was now kissing her breasts and he let his hands explore her wetness.

''Oh god Aaron'' JJ moaned.

JJ repositioned herself on his lap and she felt his hardness press against her thigh. She kissed him passionately on the lips. She started to unbuckle his belt and she unzipped his pants. She took out his hardness and just looked at it. He was bigger than anyone she had ever been with.

Hotch saw her looking and was wondering if she was having doubts.

''JJ, are you okay?'' he asked while he kissed her on her forehead.

''I am fine. I was just thinking about our last time together. How stupid and how perfect it was'' she said quickly.

''So you want this?'' he asked.

''Yes I do'' she grinned.

''Well let's get back to work then'' he replied.

''Whatever you say boss'' she said with a laugh on her face.

Hotch pulled JJ in for an amazing kiss. At the same time JJ's hands were sliding up and down his length. He became even harder and all his barriers to control himself went away.

He pulled JJ in the right position on his lap. JJ lifted up her skirt a bit higher. Hotch pulled aside her panties and he slowly entered her. They both moaned out in pleasure. Hotch gave JJ some time, to get used to the feeling. When JJ was ready he started moving in a steady and fast pace. When he looked her in the eye he saw love, passion and still pain but the spark seemed to be coming back.

When JJ started moving with him, he lost all of his control. He started moving even faster. He knew they were almost coming.

''JJ''

''Oh my god, Aaron. Harder. Please'' she pleaded.

With one hard push they both came. He felt JJ tighten around him and he emptied inside her.

After he pulled out of her he pulled her into a tight embrace and softly kissed her neck.

''Do you feel better?'' he asked.

''I do. That was amazing. I don't know how you do it'' she replied.

''Yes it was and it's all you, sweetheart'' he said while he looked at her.

''I think we should get ourselves together and get on the jet. We have to get back to DC, JJ. I am so sorry''

''I know'' she answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In this chapter JJ will tell the rest of the team about everything. M rated!**

**I am really enjoying writing this story so far. I hope you guys still like it.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, velizara95 and all of my guest reviewers! **

**Thanks so much for sticking to this story. It's makes writing it a lot more fun.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 11: Telling the team**

An hour later JJ fell asleep on the jet. She was leaning against Hotch and he had his arm around her. He knew he had to call the team but he didn't want to. What JJ went through was so unfair and they had to put her through it again. He decided to call the entire team.

''Hello Penelope Garcia speaking'' Penelope said quickly knowing it was Hotch and that he probably knew something about JJ.

''Hey Garcia. Is the team with you?'' he asked.

''Yes they are'' she replied.

''Can you put the phone on speaker? They all need to here this'' he said while he looked at a still sleeping JJ.

''Hey Hotch'' Morgan said.

''Hey everyone. Listen. This is going to be a lot to take in but I need you guys to try and stay strong for JJ'' Hotch explained.

''We will'' Emily answered.

''Tell us Hotch'' Reid added.

''I followed JJ to East Allegheny and I found her at a cemetery. She was sitting down in front of the headstones of her sister and her parents. When JJ was sixteen she and her parents were attacked. Her sister wasn't there but she killed herself after she heard the news. JJ's parents died and JJ survived, even though she wasn't supposed to'' Hotch explained.

The team tried to take in what Hotch just told them. They were all quiet. They couldn't believe that is happened to JJ. Their friend, part of their family. The sweet and joyful woman who was always there for everyone, to support them and listen to them no matter what.

''Oh my god'' Penelope said softly. It was the only thing she could say.

''I know. I haven't asked her much because she was falling apart. We need to take this easy. Garcia, I need you to print out the Jareau case. JJ was also talking about another home invasion in East Allegheny. The fact that the unsub's started in DC right when JJ moved here, doesn't sit right with me'' Hotch explained.

''I will do that'' Penelope said and she walked out of the room. The tears were falling down her face.

''Hotch, we just got a call that another family was found dead'' Rossi added.

''Damn it. How do they know this so soon?'' Hotch asked softly not trying to wake JJ but her eyes were already opening.

''One of the parents called 911, when they just entered the home'' Reid explained.

''Okay. We'll talk about the case further when I am back. You guys should split up between the scenes. When we are all back we should look at the home invasions from the last two years'' Hotch said and he hung up the phone.

JJ was sitting straight and she was giving him on her question looks.

''What happened?'' she asked carefully, not knowing if she wanted to hear the news.

''Another family was found dead about an hour ago'' Hotch explained.

''No. Why are they doing this?'' she asked.

''I don't know JJ. I promise you that I will keep you safe and we will catch the two man who did this to you'' he replied.

''Okay'' she said as she crawled back into his arms.

Morgan couldn't believe that this was happening. He knew Penelope was probably having a hard time with this, so he decided to go to check on her. He walked into her office and he saw her crying.

''Baby girl, come here'' Derek said.

''Derek. This is awful. I just printed out the files and I looked at JJ's. I can't believe it'' she cried out and she put her arms around Derek.

''I know''

''Why didn't she tell us? She is our family. We are supposed to know each other and know I realized I barely know JJ'' she said.

''Penelope, listen to me. JJ didn't tell anyone because it was probably too much for her. And we do know JJ, Penelope. She just went through something so unimaginable that it was too hard for her to talk about'' Derek explained. He knew the feeling of trying to hide his past. When the team found out, it hurt but they helped him through it. He knew what JJ went through would be harder than anything but he knew she could get through it.

''I know, Derek'' she replied.

Derek and Penelope pulled out of the hug and they both sat down to talk.

During the drive back to Quantico, Hotch and JJ barely talked. JJ knew that she was going to have to relive that night. She didn't want to but she had to. If she wanted to keep other families safe, she needed to this.

When JJ stepped out of the elevator Hotch followed her. He grabbed her by the wrist to see how she was holding up.

''JJ, are okay? I want you to take this easy. The team his here for you. I am here for you. I promise'' Hotch said softly.

''I know you guys are there for me but I will never be okay Hotch. I will never forget it'' she said as he walked through the bullpen, towards the conference room.

JJ entered the room and everybody walked over to her. They all gave her a hug. Hotch walked JJ over to a chair and they all sat down. JJ looked around and she saw the worried glances from all of them.

''JJ, I am so sorry'' Emily said while putting her hand on JJ's hand.

''I know. I want to thank all of you guys for being here'' JJ whispered.

''JJ, when you're ready we want to talk about what happened. You're family was the first home invasion. We now these are all connected. If you're ready you can start but remember, you don't need to do anything if you don't want to'' Hotch said softly.

JJ sighed deeply before she started talking. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes and they fell down her face before she said a word.

''I am ready. I'll try. I know this is important'' she said.

She took one last deep breath and she started to talk.

''Eleven years ago on Tuesday afternoon I found out I was going to be captain of the varsity soccer team at our high school. My parents were so happy for me and they took me and my sister, Amy, out to dinner. We came back around 9 pm and we watched a movie. When the movie finished my sister went to friend's house to have a sleepover. My parents and I all went to bed. Around 5 am I..I…'' she said but she needed to slow down. The thought of the last night she spend with her family was really hard. She loved them so much and then suddenly she lost them.

JJ looked at her friends. Reid, Emily and Penelope had tears in their eyes. Dave and Derek were on the verge of crying but they tried not to. She saw Hotch was fighting with his feelings. She knew he wanted to stay strong for her.

Hotch saw that JJ was already struggling. The team knew it would be best if Hotch lead JJ through this, so they didn't say anything. They just listened to their friend beginning to describe what was the worst night of her entire life.

''JJ, look at me'' Hotch said with a lump in his throat.

''Take a deep breath and close your eyes''

JJ took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

''Around 5 am I was woken up by a sound coming from downstairs. I looked at my alarm and I saw it was 5.04 am. I walked towards my parents' bedroom because I wanted to ask if my dad could check what was making that sound downstairs. When I walked in their bedroom, both my parents were gone. I remember I already had a bad feeling and I wanted to run but I knew my parents had to be somewhere. I walked down the hallway to the stairs. I walked the stairs as quietly as I possibly could. The moment I reached downstairs I heard my mother crying. I ran into the living room and…and..they…I…I'' she cried out. JJ tried to stand up from her chair but somehow her body felt so heavy she couldn't move. Just like that night.

''JJ, easy. Deep breaths. Please. We're all here'' Emily whispered softly, trying to comfort her crying friend.

''When I ran into the living room I saw that my parents were both tied to a chair. There were two men in masks standing over them. They were both beaten severely. But…but they were alive. I saw that my father was trying to say I love you. When the men saw me I took a vase and tried to fight them but one of kicked me in the stomach and before I knew it I was laying on the floor. One of them took another chair from the table and the other lifted me up. They taped me to the chair'' she said. JJ tried to tell the rest but she was interrupted by Rossi.

''JJ, sorry to interrupt. You said you're parents were tied up and you were taped to the chair'' Rossi said.

''My parents were also taped to the chair. I am sorry. I just..''

''It's okay JJ. You're doing great'' Hotch said as he softly squeezed her hand. His gesture didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

''What color what the tape?'' Reid asked suddenly.

''I think it was blue'' JJ said.

''Yes it was. Just like all the other murders'' Derek added.

''Other murders?'' JJ asked, knowing that these unsub's killed more families.

''We'll talk about that later, JJ. Now we need to focus on what you remember'' Hotch whispered.

''I understand''

''After they taped me to the chair, one of them started to touch my face. One of them was big and tall, the other was small and really skinny. I tried to scream but the tape over my mouth made it too hard. I remember I tried to say I love you to them but I couldn't say it. They didn't know. I tried. The men focused on my parents. One of them took a knife from the kitchen and he stabbed my dad in the stomach. I looked away but the smaller one walked up to me and held my face so that I had to watch. He even kept my eyes open by putting his fingers on my eyelids. I watch them beat and stab my parents to dead. I cried the entire time and they just kept laughing at me'' JJ said and she stopped to take a couple of deep breaths. The tears were still falling down her face and she still felt Hotch's and Emily's hands on hers.

''Do you remember anything about their behavior?'' Reid asked softly.

''No. I only noticed that the bigger guy was the one who killed my parents and the smaller one held me'' JJ explained.

''Well, that means that the large man has to be the alpha male'' Rossi added.

''JJ, are you okay with telling us the rest?'' Derek asked.

''Yeah. I have to. For all the other families'' she said.

''After my parents were dead they cut my tape and pushed me from the chair. They started to beat me when I was down on the floor. Every time I tried to get up they would kick me even harder. After a few minutes I think I lost my consciousness because I woke up being taped to my bed. I remember how lucky I felt that my sister wasn't there, even though with everything that was going on she wasn't there. She was alive. When I could open my eyes I saw them looking at me and they were laughing. The big one climbed on top of me and started to strangle me. He went on until I almost fainted. After that he tore of my clothes and he…he'' she couldn't finish that sentence. JJ stoop up from her chair and she walked towards the door but she was stopped when she heard Penelope's sobs. She walked over to Penelope and gave her a tight hug. JJ was crying even harder than before. After a few minutes they let go and JJ walked back to her chair. No one said anything. They tried to hide their emotions but it didn't work. All of them had tears in her eyes.

''He…he..uhh..raped me. When he was done the other raped me to. I remember the pain. It was unbearable. I tried to think about something else but every part of my body hurt. After the other one climbed of me they started laughing again. I...I…tried not cry because I knew they only liked my pain but I couldn't help it. Once again the cut the tape. The big one pushed me from the bed. I remember that when I was laying on the floor that I grabbed a pair of scissors that were laying under my bed. When the big one bucked down I stabbed him in the chest. He screamed out in pain and the pair of scissors were stuck in his chest. The smaller one grabbed the knife and stabbed me twice in the stomach and once in the chest. The other man was in pain that he stopped stabbing me. I think I became unconscious because I don't remember anything after that'' she explained.

''You stabbed him? Maybe he died and that might have been the stressor'' Derek said.

''If that was the stressor the unsub's must have been very close. Probably family. Brothers, father and son'' Reid added.

''That's possible. JJ, can try to tell us the rest?'' Hotch asked.

''The last thing I remember was them walking out of my room. And then I woke up in the hospital. I remember opening my eyes and my grandfather was sitting at my bedside. I knew my parents weren't there but I expected to see my sister. Before I could ask anything a doctor came in and explained what happened to me. The stab wound to my chest was inches away from my heart and the stab wounds to my stomach were less severe. The doctor told me I coded during surgery because of the severity of my internal bleeding. I woke up after two days. They never thought I was going to make it. I survived it and I don't know why. I wasn't supposed to…I wished I was dead. Sometimes I wish I was dead now'' she cried out.

Hotch never wanted to hear JJ say that.

''JJ, don't you dare. Don't say that again. You are here. You survived. You are here'' Hotch explained.

''I know Hotch. But they were my family. My family. Don't you understand? They died because of me. You can't tell me that the focus wasn't on me. I know it was. I am a profiler'' she added.

''We know JJ. It's okay. But you didn't ask them to do this'' Rossi said.

''Tell us what happened after all of that'' Hotch ordered.

''A detective told me about my parents. He also told me that a day after my family was murdered, that another family was murdered'' she said softly.

''Yes, I found the file. Jonathan, Heather and Julia Larsen were killed on June 13th 2001. The day after JJ's family was attacked'' Penelope said.

''I know. The detective told me. Julia Larsen was sixteen, she had blonde hair and blue eyes just like me. The only difference is that she died and I lived''

''JJ, do you think you would have been better off if you had died? Is that what you think?'' Emily asked carefully.

''Emily!'' Derek said a little louder.

''It's a fair question Derek. I honestly don't know'' JJ said to answer Emily's question.

''JJ, if you died you would have never been able to the good you have done since you joined the FBI. You are the glue that keeps everyone together. You always make sure we go out at least once a week with each other. The world wouldn't have been better off without you. Believe me. Believe us'' Reid said.

''JJ, sorry to ask this but what happened to you and your sister after you woke up?'' Derek asked.

''Well the detective told me about what happened to my parents, the other family and he ended up telling me what happened to my sister. My sister heard the news when I was in surgery. When I came out of surgery she sat at my bedside the entire time until she left after two days and she never came back. She killed herself. She took a lot of painkillers. She died. She left me behind, she left me alone. When I woke up the detective gave me the note. She put her necklace with the note, I remember she wore it every single. I remember exactly what it said.

''_Dear JJ,_

_I am so sorry. When I heard what happened to you I fell to the ground. You're my little sister. Innocent, pure, sweet and warm. They also told me about mom and dad. I wish I was there to help you, JJ. And I am so sorry, I wasn't. I have been sitting at your side in the hospital for two days now. I just can't take it anymore. I can't live with this pain. You're better off without me._

_Please don't hate me, JJ._

_I love you little sister. I love you so much!_

_Forever and always,_

_Amy''_

''She killed herself. How could she think I was better off without her? How could she? She was my big sister. She was my best friend and my rock through everything. How could she think I could live without her? Why did she leave me all alone?'' JJ asked and she now totally fell apart. She put her head in her hands and she couldn't stop crying. Hotch stoop up and he picked her up from the chair and put her on the couch.

The team sat around them in their chairs while Hotch held JJ as she was crying.

''JJ, the pain was so much for your sister that she didn't know any other way out. Somehow you were able to deal with the pain, she just couldn't. And she probably tried the best she possibly could'' Derek tried to explain, knowing he could never understand the kind of thing JJ went through. He lost his father but he still had his mom and sisters. JJ had no one.

''What happened after you were released from the hospital?'' Emily asked.

''I lived with my grandfather. It took me all summer to physically feel no pain from the beatings and the stabbing. I dedicated my time to getting back on my feet. I wanted to make my parents and sister proud. I wanted to be able to play soccer. But after two months I still felt ill. I went back to the hospital and they did some blood tests. The doctors told me I..I''

''What did they tell you JJ?'' Penelope asked softly.

''I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. A week after I got the results I was back in the hospital because of severe cramps. I miscarried the baby. After that I tried to forget everything that happened and for a while it worked. After three months school started and I could play a little soccer and halfway through my school year I officially became captain of the soccer team. The rest you guys know already'' JJ said with a sigh of relief, knowing that she was done.

''I am so sorry JJ. You just..I don't know how you did it'' Rossi said.

''I just want to thank every single one of you for being there for me. You guys are my family now and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost one of you'' JJ replied.

''You will never lose us, blondie'' Penelope exclaimed.

Everybody including JJ laughed slightly when Penelope called JJ blondie again.

''We should look at the other cases. JJ if you can't be here I want to you to go to my office with someone. Garcia I want you to check for people with chest wounds the night JJ stabbed one of the unsub's'' Hotch said.

''Of course. I will check that right away'' Penelope said and after she squeezed JJ's hand she left and went to her office to begin the search for the bastard that killed her friends.

Hotch looked at JJ.

''I want to stay here. I can do it'' JJ said.

The all went back to the table and the official briefing started. Hotch purposely didn't show pictures of JJ and her family.

''Well we know the Larsen family was killed on June 13th 2001. The unsub's had a nine year period in which they didn't kill. They started two years ago when JJ joined our team in 2010. In 2010 two families were murdered. On June 12th 2010 Todd, Amber and Jamie Shields were murdered. On June 13th 2010 Neil, Molly and Angie Howe were murdered. In 2011 the same thing happened. On June 12th 2011 Ken, Alyssa and Silvia Tyler were murdered. On June 13th 2011 Seth, Lora and Megan Mosley were murdered. Again this year there was repeat. Yesterday Bill, Alice and Evelyn Lewis were murdered. And five hours ago Andrew, Jessica and Joyce Porter were found murdered. The only link between the invasions are the daughters. All were blonde and had blue eyes. The parents died first by beating and stabbings. All the daughters were raped, beaten and strangled. COD was multiple stab wounds to the upper and lower body'' Hotch stated. He saw JJ was crying and he knew she had every right to.

''This all has to be about JJ'' Reid said in response to Hotch.

''It is. JJ moved here two years ago and then the killings started again. They probably saw you on TV giving a press conference and this is their way of punishing you. Just remember that it isn't your fault JJ'' Emily said.

Before anyone else could say anything Penelope came storming into the room.

''I..I found the guy. His name his Jacob..'' Penelope breathed out and she was interrupted by JJ.

''Parker'' JJ added with a shock going through her body. The people who did this to her were right in front of her the entire time.

''Parker? As in, Kyle Parker. Your friend from Georgetown. Oh my god'' Derek exclaimed.

They all were shocked but JJ was the one who couldn't believe it. She and Kyle hang out for two years. He was her best friend.

''Yes that's him. I remember him telling me that his father died when he was young and his brother, Adam, couldn't deal with it'' JJ explained.

''Jacob Parker died June 12th 2001 during heart surgery. He was brought in with a small stab wound to the heart. He went into cardiac arrest and they couldn't revive him. The file said that Jacob's son, Adam, brought him in'' Penelope explained.

''Well, that means Adam and Jacob were the ones who attacked JJ's family. What I don't understand is, who helped Adam commit the other murders?'' Rossi said.

''Kyle is probably the other unsub. The death of their father was the stressor for the other murders. When Jacob and Adam attacked JJ's family….'' Derek tried to say but JJ interrupted him.

''….Stop. Please. I can't hear it anymore. I am sorry. I have to go'' JJ said as she pulled herself away from Hotch and walked out of the conference room.

''JJ. I am sorry'' Derek replied but JJ was already gone.

''Morgan, this is not your fault. It's just too much for her to handle right now. I'll go check on her. I want the rest of you to look at the other murders. Reid take the murders from 2010. Rossi you can take 2011. Derek you 2012 and Emily I want you to look at the murders from 2001. I think JJ would be most comfortable with that. I know this case is going to be hard on all of us. We just need to focus as best as we can, so that we can catch these guys'' Hotch said with a lot of compassion.

After JJ had left the conference room, she went straight to her office. At first she could keep herself together. The moment she started thinking about the case she lost her control. JJ broke down in tears and she sat down in a corner behind her desk. The tears were falling down her face and her body was shaking. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. The idea of them being after her, terrified her even more. She needed to be somewhere else, she wanted to run away from her problems. JJ slowly stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, Hotch was standing on the other side, ready to knock.

''JJ'' he said softly while cupping her face. He took her hand and pulled JJ with him. He walked towards his office and JJ just followed him. She said nothing.

After they walked in Hotch's office, he closed the door and led JJ to the couch.

''JJ, say something. Please'' Hotch pleaded.

''I am sorry Hotch. What am I supposed to say? Someone I trusted, someone who used to be my friend might be the person who has been killing families for two years. All of these people are dead because of me. If I hadn't stabbed that guy, all of this might have never happened'' she said while looking to the ground.

Hotch was sitting at the other side of the couch. He didn't want to make JJ feel uncomfortable. He wanted to let her decide what she would do.

''You couldn't have known. Nobody knew, JJ. It isn't your fault that these families died. You did everything in self defense and because of what you did you're still alive'' he explained.

JJ started to look away from the floor and into Hotch's brown eyes. She saw concern, hurt and mostly she saw love.

''I am trying to believe that, Aaron. It's just so hard. I think I need to go home. I need to get some rest'' she said while standing up from the couch.

''Oh no. Wait! You're not going home, JJ. You're coming home with me. I am not going to leave you alone right now. If that's okay with you'' he said quickly.

''I would love that but the team needs you more. You should stay with them'' she replied.

''JJ, you're not going anywhere alone. These guys are doing all of this to hurt you. We don't know what their endgame is''

''I know. Why don't I try to get some sleep here on the couch? I will wait for you''

''That sounds good. It won't take too long, I hope. Try to get some sleep. I love you, JJ. Please don't forget that. I am here for you'' he said while planting a kiss on her forehead.

''I know. I love you to'' she whispered softly.

Hotch walked out of his office and back to the conference room.

''Do you guys know anything?'' Hotch asked.

''We think JJ has been the target from the beginning. They killed her parents but the focus was on JJ the entire time. They were torturing her the most by killing her parents and then hurting JJ physically'' Reid replied.

''The stressor was the death of Jacob Parker. That's probably why Adam killed the Larsen's. From that crime scene you can see that there was one unsub. The other crime scenes suggest that there were two unsub's. The second unsub has to be Kyle Parker'' Rossi added.

''After the death of Jacob Parker, Adam killed the Larsen's out of rage. After killing that family he probably wanted JJ to suffer for killing his father. He involved his brother, knowing that he would cooperate after making JJ the bad guy'' Derek said.

''The killings were a way of punishing JJ. The worst thing they have done is making JJ lose her trust in people. JJ knows that Kyle did this with his brother. He was someone she trusted for a long time. Making someone doubt that and realizing it was all a rouse can confuse a person'' Emily explained at last.

''Okay. So we find the brothers and it's over'' Hotch stated.

''I have tried sir. There are no addresses, no accounts, no work records or financial records in their names. It's like they haven't existed over the past two years. I am sorry but there's absolutely nothing'' Penelope said with anger.

''They have been planning this for eleven years'' Rossi stated.

''What could possibly be there endgame?'' Emily asked.

''I don't know but that's something we have to figure out before it's too late for JJ. Everything they have done is to punish JJ. They won't stop until they really hurt her again'' Derek said.

''Penelope I want you to check every Parker in the DC area and in East Allegheny. We have to find them. You should also send a picture of Kyle Parker to all the police departments in Washington and send a picture of him to the East Allegheny police department. They might know who he is'' Hotch ordered.

''Yes sir. I will get on it right away'' Penelope replied.

''Garcia wait. Check Georgetown records to see if there was a Kyle Parker listed. If he went to college there have to be some records'' Hotch added to Garcia's task.

Penelope walked out of the conference room, leaving the other five agents to think about the situation.

''Hotch, we need to know why they attacked JJ and her family. There has to be something that triggered that'' Emily said softly.

''I know. I already asked JJ. She only knew Kyle from Georgetown. She said there's no way she knew them before her attack'' Hotch explained.

''Okay. I guess Penelope is going to have to dig through JJ's life'' Derek replied, knowing that Penelope would do everything in her power to help a friend.

''Yeah. I think Penelope is going to be very busy with that. What can we do? We already know who the unsub's are'' Reid asked while standing up from his chair to stretch a little.

''For now, we can't do much. Maybe JJ will remember something. We will make sure she will never be alone. She has to stay protected. These guys have gone through a lot of trouble to hurt JJ. I think they will try to do everything they can to get to her'' Hotch explained.

''Is she going home with you? At least that's what we all are expecting'' Emily said with a slight smile on her face.

''What do you mean?'' Hotch asked trying to hide his feelings.

''Oh come on Aaron. You can't keep up the façade. We all see the way you two look at each other. It's…'' Rossie tried to say.

''Love. It's love. Our stoic unit chief is in love. I honestly never thought that was going to happen'' Derek said while laughing.

''Who's in love?'' Reid asked surprised. He had no idea what was going on.

''Reid! Come on. You really don't know?'' Emily asked.

''What? What are you talking about?'' he replied.

''Well kid, you might not be the genius I thought you were'' Derek teased.

''Aaron, why don't you take JJ home with you. You can work from here. We can keep contact and you can do some work from home but it's important that JJ is safe'' Rossi said with compassion.

''If you guys don't mind. I think I might keep her at my place tomorrow to. Jack is already at my apartment with Jessica and he will love to see JJ. He might be able to distract her'' Hotch said while standing up from his chair.

''I think that might be the best for her. I will come by tomorrow morning to drop of some clothes for JJ'' Emily added.

''Thanks, Emily'' Hotch said as he smiled slightly.

''Take care of her'' Reid said before Hotch walked away.

''I will. Let me know if you guys figure anything out. I'll see you tomorrow'' Hotch said and he walked back towards his office to check on JJ.

Hotch walked into his office and he saw JJ was still awake. He sat down on the couch and he pulled her hand into his.

''Hey''

''Hey''

''You couldn't sleep?'' he asked worried.

''No, I just can't stop thinking about everything. I have no idea what I did when I was younger for them to have a reason to attack my family'' she replied softly.

''It's probably something really small, JJ. It often is''

''I know. I still don't understand it. I thought Kyle was a real friend. I trusted him and even though he didn't kill my family, he still killed six other families. And I just don't understand why. I stabbed Jacob to defend myself, why can't he understand that''

''Adam probably brain washed him, JJ. We think that even if you hadn't killed him, Adam would have probably looked for another reason to hurt people. He is psychopath with sadistic tendencies. There's no one who could have done anything about that'' he explained.

''I hope so. I just can't figure it out''

''JJ, you don't need to figure it out. I just talked to the team. They are going to stay here and you're coming home with me. You will also stay home with me tomorrow. Jack will love it. He hasn't seen you in a long time. The team will keep us updated on the case. All in know is that you can use all the rest you can get'' he said with his bossy voice.

''Aaron, you don't have to. It's not like you suddenly have to do everything because we are in a relationship''

''Relationship, huh? I was hoping you would say that''

''You were?''

''Of course JJ. I can't explain how much I have loved you since we met. It just always seemed like there was something standing between us''

''Yeah, I remember''

''We should go home. It's late and you need to sleep'' he said softly.

JJ nodded. They walked out of his office and went home to Hotch's apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter mostly has JJ/Hotch moments. There a couple of moments with Jack in it.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**I want to try and keep updating daily. I really enjoy writing this story. I even started on another story that I want to post in a few days. I promise to update this story daily. The other one just came to me and I needed to start writing.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, velizara95 and the guest reviewers!**

**Let me know if you guys still like it.**

**Please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 12: The sleepover **

Hotch followed JJ into his apartment and led her to the couch. Jessica was still up and was waiting for Hotch to come home.

''JJ, just sit tight. I will say goodbye to Jessica'' he said and he walked into the kitchen.

''Aaron, where the hell have you been? It's 1 am. I have been waiting. You didn't even bother to call me'' Jessica said angrily.

''Jessica, I am sorry. We just go a case that involves one of our own. JJ's family was murdered when she was sixteen and the same killers are striking again. I am sorry for being late'' he replied, hoping she would understand the situation.

''Oh, I am so sorry. I understand but next time you should at least call. Do you still need me to watch Jack tomorrow?''

''No, I am staying home. I need to an eye on JJ''

''You like her. That's good, Aaron. You deserve to be happy and Jack loves her. He still talks about her. Well, I should go. Call me if you need anything'' Jessica said.

''Thanks. Bye Jessica'' Hotch said as Jessica closed the front door.

Hotch walked back to JJ.

''Everything okay?'' she asked softly. She didn't have much energy left.

''It's fine. You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch'' Hotch said. He didn't want to make JJ feel uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed. Even though they had done it before, he didn't want to intrude.

''Aaron, I want you to stay with me. I feel much safer when you're next to me and it's not like we haven't done anything that would make it weird'' she said with a little smirk on her face. She loved him for being careful but when she was close to him she felt a lot safer.

''Okay. Let's go'' he said as he stood up.

''Okay. I will follow you'' she said while she followed him into his bedroom.

She had never been in this room before. She saw his apartment once when the entire team was there. It was exactly like she pictured it. On the nightstand was a picture of Hotch and Jack. The rest of the room was as normal as a room could be. Nothing was exaggerated or to modest. It was perfect.

Hotch walked towards the closet and pulled out a FBI shirt for JJ to sleep in. For himself he picked a black shirt and his dark blue sweatpants.

''You can sleep in this'' he said to JJ while he handed her the shirt.

''Thanks'' she responded. JJ walked to the right side of the bed and put the shirt down.

She was slowly unbuttoning her blue blouse hoping Hotch was watching. After unbuttoning her blouse she pulled of her jacket and threw it on the ground.

Hotch didn't notice JJ at first but when he heard the sound of her jacket falling to the floor, he looked up at her.

JJ saw that he was finally looking and she continued undressing. She took of her blouse and she was standing in skinny jeans and a black bra. She was Hotch's eyes were checking out her entire body.

''JJ, I am trying to control myself over here. It would help if you wouldn't do that'' Hotch said while looking straight into JJ's bright blue eyes.

''What? I am just taking of my close so I can put on that shirt you just gave me'' she said as innocent as possible.

After taking of her shoes, she slowly took of her pants. She saw Hotch was trying to control himself. She liked the way he was struggling. She threw her jeans to the ground. She was now standing in her black bra and a pair of matching panties.

Hotch was still looking at her. He couldn't look away and he almost lost his control. He felt the excitement going through his body. Somehow JJ made him feel like a teenager who couldn't control his hormones.

''JJ, please stop. I beg you'' he pleaded.

''Why? Like I said before I am just undressing'' she said as she unhooked her bra and threw it on the pile of clothes. She slowly walked towards the bed and put on the shirt Hotch gave her earlier.

''You were not undressing. It was more looking like stripping. You were teasing me. You know that you can make me do almost anything'' he said while smiling.

''I do now. I didn't know that before'' she replied.

Hotch slowly walked towards JJ. When he was a few inches away he stopped and told himself not to do anything tonight. He gave JJ a soft but passionate kiss and he walked back to his side of the bed.

''Not tonight JJ. You need to sleep'' he explained.

''I know. I will'' she said as she climbed in the bed.

After Hotch changed and checked on Jack, he climbed next to her in the bed. He pulled her into his side and her body fitted perfectly in his. JJ turned around and put her head on his chest and Hotch put his arms around her. After a few minutes of talking they both fell asleep.

The next morning JJ slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel anyone next to her. She sat up in the bed and she saw no one. She looked at the clock and it was 10 am. She never slept that good in a very long time. She pulled a robe from the bathroom door and she walked out of the bedroom. The moment she opened the door, she smelled breakfast. She walked through the living room towards the kitchen. She saw Hotch and Jack making breakfast together.

The moment Jack noticed JJ, he came running towards her.

''Auntie JJ. You're here'' Jack yelled happily as he jumped in JJ's arms.

JJ looked at Hotch and he looked really happy.

''Hey buddy. I have missed you so much'' JJ said with a smile. Jack always made her feel happier.

''I missed you to. Daddy told me that you're staying with us today'' he said with an even happier smile on his face.

''I am. I think we are going to have so much fun'' JJ said softly.

''Yeah'' Jack yelled as he pulled himself away from JJ.

''Jack, why don't you wash your hands. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes'' Hotch said to Jack.

''Yes Daddy. Can I sit next to Auntie JJ?''

''Of course, buddy. Go wash your hands'' Hotch replied.

Jack ran towards the sink and started washing his hands.

JJ walked over to Hotch and she leaned into his side. Hotch leaned down for a bit and gave her a kiss. JJ moaned softly when he kissed her.

''Breakfast smells great. Do you need some help?'' JJ asked.

''No. I am all done. You can sit down next to Jack. I will put everything on the table'' he ordered, knowing that JJ wanted to help.

JJ sat down next to Jack and he started telling her about school and some toys he loved to play with. JJ listened the entire time while Jack rambled.

''We can eat'' Hotch said when everything was on the table.

''Wow, this looks amazing. Do you really think we can eat all of this, just the three of us?'' she asked.

''I don't know we'll see'' he replied.

During breakfast Hotch and JJ mostly listened to Jack. He was telling them all kinds of stories. While Jack was talking they gave each other smiling looks. Jack didn't notice anything and he just kept talking. After everything was cleaned up Jack went to the restroom.

''Jack can talk a lot'' JJ said with a smile.

''I know. He just hasn't seen you in a while and he had a lot to tell you. I think that he isn't done yet. But let's stop talking and take these few minutes to not talk'' he smirked.

''Well, well, agent Hotchner. I think I know what you mean'' JJ replied. She felt so happy in that moment. She forgot everything that was going on and she just felt like home.

Hotch pulled JJ closer. He let his lips touch hers softly. JJ responded right away and she ran her hands through his hair. Hotch slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth and they intertwined their tongues. Hotch started to untie the belt on the robe JJ was wearing but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

When he opened the door he saw Emily and Penelope on the other side.

''Hey'' he said.

''Hey Hotch'' they replied at the same time.

''Hey Em. Hey Pen'' JJ said, happy to see her two best friends.

''I'll go and shower. I will put Jack in the shower to. You girls should take all the time you need'' he said while looking at JJ. He knew it would be good for her to talk to her friends.

Emily and Penelope sat down on the couch across from the chair JJ was sitting in.

''So, how are you holding up, JJ?'' Penelope asked with concern.

''To be honest, I haven't thought about it that much. Somehow Hotch can take my mind of it'' JJ replied.

''Really?'' Emily teased.

''Oh Em. I didn't mean like that'' JJ said.

''I know. I was just teasing you, JJ. But how are you really feeling?'' Emily asked.

''I don't know. I just don't understand any of it. Why me? You know I never wanted to tell anyone about my past and now everybody knows'' JJ said softly.

''Maybe it's better this way. We can support you. We can make you smile'' Penelope said.

''JJ, this will never be easy but you have get through this. As a teenager you never really dealt with it because there wasn't anyone to help you with that. Now you have us and the rest of the team'' Emily added to Penelope's statement.

''I know. Pen? Did you find anything on the Parkers?'' JJ asked curiously.

''No, not much. It's like they never existed. I only found Kyle's admission for Georgetown but he was never accepted. The information he filled out lead to nowhere'' Penelope said.

''So, Kyle never went to Georgetown. I can't believe I ever trusted him'' JJ said.

''That was just one of the ways to make you doubt yourself and to hurt you. The night in the bar was just a way for him to say that he was watching you. Back then you didn't realize it, but now you do. We will find them JJ. We have to'' Emily said, trying to ensure her.

''I hope so. I don't want to live with the feeling that someone is hunting me down'' JJ said.

''You know we should go. The team is waiting for us and it's probably better if you can keep your mind of things for at least one day'' Penelope said.

''Pen is right. We'll come back tomorrow'' Emily said.

Emily left the bag with JJ's close next to the couch and she followed Penelope to the door.

''Hey. Thank you for everything. You two are the best. I love you guys'' JJ said while pulling both of them into a tight hug.

''We love you to. Take it easy'' Emily and Penelope said at the exact same time.

JJ laughed and closed the door behind them.

''I thought I was the best'' Hotch said and he scared JJ while he said it.

''Oh my god, Hotch…Aaron. You just scared the hell out of me'' she sighed deeply.

''I am sorry''

''Don't be. You showered fast'' JJ said.

''I thought we could finish what we started in the kitchen while Jack is taking a bath'' he smirked.

''Really?'' she asked.

''Of course'' he said while picking JJ up from the floor and carrying her over his shoulder to the couch. He let JJ fall on the couch and gave her a kiss on the lips as he moved on top of her. JJ started tickling him softly and he pulled back.

''Oh, you're gonna tease me. I can tickle you back'' he said.

Hotch started tickling JJ and she started yelling.

''I am sorry Aaron. Stop that tickles to much''

''Well JJ. That why people call it tickling'' he replied while he was still teasing her.

They stopped laughing when they heard Jack's voice coming from the hallway.

''Wait, I want to tickle JJ, Daddy'' Jack exclaimed.

''Good thing we didn't finish what we started'' JJ laughed while Hotch moved to the side.

Jack climbed on the couch and started tickling JJ softly. JJ started squirming and Jack was laughing his longs out. JJ pulled the pillow from the couch and softly gave Jack a little push with it. She stood up and ran to the other side of the room. Jack followed her with another pillow and they started a pillow fight. Not long after that, Hotch joined them to.

After two hours of playing and making a mess of the entire apartment, they were all beat.

Jack insisted on watching The Incredibles. He loved the movie because they were hero's just like his Dad. JJ saw how proud Jack was of his Dad and it made her feel so happy. Hotch deserved to be called a hero. Because he was hers. Even though they went through a lot over two years, her feelings for him never changed.

After the movie they ordered a pizza. Not long after that Jack was yawning and Hotch brought him to his room while JJ took a shower and changed into her sweatpants and her FBI sweater. Hotch walked back in the room with a huge smile on his face.

''What are smiling about?'' she asked shyly.

''Jack just told me that he wants you to stay with us, forever'' he answered.

JJ gave him a smile back but didn't say anything.

''Do you want some wine?''

''Yes, that would be great'' she replied.

Hotch came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He poured the wine into the glasses and he handed one of them to JJ.

''I just called the team. They confirmed that there were two unsub's involved with the killings in DC. We are certain it's all connected and that Adam and Kyle are the unsub's'' he said.

''Okay'' she replied softly.

''Are you okay?''

''I am when I am with you. Somehow you just make me feel so much better. All my problems seem to fade when I am with you'' she said.

''I know JJ. When I married to Haley I thought that was going to be the rest of my life. And then I met you. I know it hasn't been easy or fair but I know I want to be with you. I see a future with you. One day, we will get married and have kids of our own, I promise. I love you'' he said and after that he put his and JJ's glass on the table.

JJ moved up from the couch and sat down on his lap. Hotch cupped her face and he saw tears in her eyes.

''What is it? Did I say something wrong?'' he asked with a lot of worry.

''These are happy tears, Aaron. And I love you!'' she said while her hands were roaming through his soft black hair.

Hotch pulled her closer and JJ's lips met his in a hungry kiss. They both started moaning. Hotch hands were in JJ long blonde hair. He pushed JJ on the couch and he moved on top of her. His tongue was slowly exploring her mouth and JJ's hands were on his chest. After they pulled apart to take a breath, Hotch stoop up and carried JJ to his bedroom. He put her softly down on the bed. He pulled of his own shirt and he moved back to JJ.

JJ spread her legs so Hotch could lay between them. While they were kissing, JJ started to slowly move her hips towards his arousal. Hotch felt her teasing and he started groaning while he became harder. He kissed JJ's neck and his hands were softly touching her breasts. JJ moaned out in pleasure. He pulled of her sweater and had a full view of a half naked JJ. His mouth towards her breasts and he started kissing them.

JJ tried fight for dominance but Hotch didn't let her take over. JJ decided to tease him even more. She started moving her hips against his hardness and he groaned even harder than before. Hotch climbed of the bed and he pulled JJ's pants and panties of her in one quick motion. His own clothes followed. Before he knew it, JJ pulled him back on the bed and she was sitting on top of him. JJ planted a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest.

She moaned out in pleasure when Hotch's hands were softly touching her wetness. Hotch took this chance to roll them over. Hotch was once again on top of JJ.

''Oh, you're a big tease. Aren't you?''

''Yes I am'' he replied with a smirk on his face.

JJ started teasing him with her hips again and he slowly lost his control. JJ spread her legs further and Hotch slowly pushed into her. They both moaned out in pleasure at the contact.

Hotch started moving a little faster with each push. He was massaging JJ's breasts while he felt her tighten around him.

''Oh god JJ'' he moaned out.

He felt his release coming to. He kissed her to muffle the sound of their releases. When they both were done, Hotch lay down next to JJ and he pulled the blanket over them.

''I guess we finished it now'' JJ joked.

''Yes we did''

''I feel so happy right now. Like were the only people in the entire world. I just have a bad feeling. I don't want anything to happen. I won't be able to handle that'' JJ said softly while moving her head on his chest.

''I know JJ. I promise I won't let anything happen to you'' he said while pulling her even closer.

''Let's just get some sleep. I promised the team we would see them around 9 am tomorrow''

''Okay. That's fine. Sleep well Aaron'' she replied.

''You to''

They fell asleep in each other arms. Not knowing that JJ's hunch would be the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I hope you guys still like it!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 13: The ultimate sacrifice**

It was 5 am when JJ's phone started buzzing softly. She picked it up so she wouldn't wake Hotch.

''Jareau'' she said while she pulled a blanket around her and moved to the living room.

''_Hello Jennifer''_ the voice said.

''Who is this?''

''_I think you know exactly who I am Jennifer'' he said._

''Kyle? Adam?'' she said with terror in her voice.

''_It's the second. Kyle is planning on talking to you another time'' he laughed out._

''What do you want?''

''_Well, isn't it obvious. I want you. After everything you have done to us, I think it's finally time to really punish you''_

''You can't hurt me''

''_I can Jennifer. I can. Remember you parents. Me and my Dad had a lot of fun seeing you cry but it was more fun to hurt you. I want you to meet me at your apartment''_

''Are you stupid? Do you really think I would come running to you?''

''_Well I am not stupid Jennifer. You see, Kyle isn't here. He's watching someone called Emily Prentiss. You know after killing your family we thought there weren't many people you cared about but after following you, we know how much you go out with the people from your precious BAU team''_

''Leave her alone!'' JJ yelled slightly. She immediately kept her voice down because she didn't want to wake Hotch.

''_I will if you will meet me at your apartment. If you don't Kyle will kill Emily and after her will follow Penelope, Derek, Dave, Spencer and at last your boyfriend and his son'' he threatened._

JJ felt her body shaking. She knew she had to go. She couldn't save her family eleven years ago but now she could and she would do anything to keep them safe.

''Stop. I will be there. Just don't hurt them'' she said with a lump in her throat.

''_That's smart of you Jennifer. I will see you in an hour. If you're not here in time, you'll know what happens''_

He hung up the phone and JJ had no idea what to do. The tears were already falling down her face and her body was shaking. She needed to get herself together and go. She walked back to the bedroom to put on her close but Hotch noticed her out of the bed.

''Hey where are you going?'' he asked.

''I am just going to the bathroom'' she lied.

''Okay''

JJ moved on the bed cupped his cheek. She planted a soft kiss on his mouth and she slowly pulled away.

''What was that for?'' he asked softly.

''I did that because I love you. I love you so much'' she said and she climbed of the bed.

''I love you to JJ. Forever and always'' he said while he was slowly falling asleep.

JJ put on her clothes and walked into the kitchen. She put her badge and gun in her bag. She picked up a pen and pieces of paper. She started writing letters to Aaron, the team and a resignation for Strauss. When she was done she walked into Jack's room and she gave him a kiss on the head. She also glanced into Hotch's bedroom for a couple of seconds and then she left the apartment.

She drove to the BAU. She walked to Strauss' office and put the resignation on her desk. After that JJ walked towards the conference room. She put down her badge, gun and the letter. The hardest thing to do was to leave the letter in Hotch's office. She walked in and put the letter on his desk. She also took of her necklace and put it next to it. She took in his office one last time, not knowing if she would ever see it again. She walked out of the building with the same poise she came in with for the very first time. When she drove away the reality hit her and she started crying. She knew she had no choice. She had to save her team. She couldn't let anything happen to them. She knew that if she could have gone back in time she would have done everything she could have to save her family. That was exactly what she was about to do. She had to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the people she loved most in the entire world. She knew they might never forgive her, but that didn't matter if it was the way to keep them safe.

JJ arrived at her apartment building five minutes early. She stepped out of her car and she walked inside. While she took the stairs she felt like her knew could give in at any moment. She didn't want to do this. She already knew what could happen to her but she had to keep everybody save.

When she opened her front door she saw Adam and Kyle standing in front of her.

''You have me'' she said.

''I know. We do'' Adam said while looking at JJ.

''Just leave the team alone'' she added.

''Oh now that we have you we don't need to kill anyone else. You will do'' Kyle said and laughed.

Adam moved behind her and JJ suddenly felt something hard hit her head and everything went black.

Hotch woke up when I phone started buzzing at 7.30 am. The caller ID said Strauss.

''Hotchner'' he said while noticing JJ wasn't next to him.

''_Agent Hotchner. I need you to come to the office immediately'' _Strauss said with a concerned voice.

''Of course Ma'am. What is going on?'' he asked curiously while he was walking around noticing JJ was nowhere to be found.

''_Agent Rossi briefed me on the case involving agent Jareau. I decided to come in early so I could look at it but when I walked in my office I saw a note from agent Jareau''_

''What kind of note is it?'' he said with panic in his voice. He couldn't find JJ anywhere.

''_It's her resignation''_

'''What?'' he yelled.

''_I know. Rossi told me yesterday that you were coming in with JJ today to talk about the case. When I read the note I thought something must be wrong. I think you should come to the office ASAP. I will call the rest of your team''_

''I will be there Ma'am'' he said and he hung up the phone.

He dialed JJ's number and it went straight to voicemail. He knew something was wrong. JJ would never leave without saying anything. Hotch put on his clothes and woke up Jack.

They were at the BAU in twenty minutes. When he walked into the bullpen he wasn't surprised to see Penelope waiting.

''Hey Penelope'' Hotch said.

''Hey Hotch and hello little man'' Penelope greeted with worry written all over her face.

''Penelope can you take Jack for a few seconds. I need to grab the files from the case'' he said.

''Of course. The rest of the team will be here in five minutes'' she replied. She picked up Jack and put him on Morgan's desk. She put a couple of toys on his desk to give it some joy and now they came in handy for Jack to play with.

Hotch walked into his office. He grabbed the file but he put it down when he noticed a envelope with his name on it in JJ's handwriting. Next to it was her sisters' necklace. He sat down in his chair and he opened the letter. He started reading.

_Dear Aaron,_

_Today is the day I am leaving everyone I love behind. Today is the day I will lose the most important part of me. I am so sorry for this. I am so sorry that I couldn't give you a normal goodbye. I just know that the moment you hold me I won't go. I am doing this to protect everyone I love. In the past I couldn't save my family but now I can. I know you understand the feeling of protecting the ones you love. I hope that you will be able to forgive me one day. I understand if you hate me. You have every right to hate me, Aaron. Doing this forces me to realize that I might not even be worthy of your love._

_I love you so much, so much that it has cost me a lot of pain. I know that sounds bad but I don't mean it like that. What I am trying to say is that every second without you hurts. It's like I can only breath when you're around me. You make me feel alive. You make me feel loved in a way I have never known before. Most important is that you have completely changed me. I know you act like a tough cookie but you're not when people really know you. You're a hero, Aaron. You go to work every day and you face the most horrible things humanity has to offer. You fight the bad guys and you do everything you can to make this world a safer place. You're goodhearted. I remember every time you were by my side to make sure I was okay. You take care of everyone around you. Just remember it's normal if you think about yourself every once in a while. You're everything I always wanted. You changed the way I look at life. _

_In the past I only saw the bad things but now I can see all the positive._

_The chance of meeting someone like you is a chance of one in a million. I met you. I fell in love with you and now I have to leave you. It breaks me. Hurting you was never something I wanted to do, Aaron. You don't deserve it but I would rather know you're safe and that I never get to see you than that you're near me and in danger. I can't handle losing you. Life without you would be impossible. Not seeing that smile on your beautiful face, not seeing you be a father to Jack and not seeing you help people would break my heart. You have a beautiful live ahead of you and you have to live it the best you can._

_Living without you will be unbearable. As I am writing this letter, I already miss you and I am only a room away. I don't know how to live without you. You have been my rock through the past two years. I know we definitely had our ups and downs. When I look at the day we had yesterday I could see that we could have that forever. I am going to hold you to your promise, Aaron. If I make it, if I ever see you again I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you and I want to be Jack's mom. I want all of you the rest of my life. I want to be your wife and have kids that look like us. Kids that Jack can protect as a big brother. I see that life for us. The house with the white picket fence and a cute dog. We would be sitting on the porch, holding each other, and just watch our kids play in the garden. I hope we can have that, god, I need to have that. _

_Our love is so strong that it can keep me alive. When I am gone I will think about everything we shared. It will remind me to keep fighting for my life and for us. I know you will be by my side. You will be my every heartbeat, breath and move. You claimed a place in my heart that no one will ever be able to take away from me. Our love gives me strength and hope. The hope to see you again, to kiss you, to be in your arms and to make love with you. I will remember us. I will never forget you. Just know that. I could never forget you. You're my world, my soul mate, my best friend and most importantly, you're my true love and you always will be._

_I know that when I am gone you will feel like I am not with you but I will be. I will be by your side every day. No matter where I am, I will always love you. I know I am in your heart. I will never leave your side. My love for you will always be with you._

_I am so scared. Thinking about all of this terrifies me. Thinking about what is ahead of me is scaring. The thing that scares me the most is knowing that you might find me dead. I don't want you to see me like that. I don't want that to be the last thing you see of me. When I am dead I want you to remember last night and every other special moment we shared. I don't want you to look for me. If I have a chance to come back to you, I will, I promise that! I just don't want you to put yourself in danger. You can't die because of me, Aaron. You have so much more to give people. Your love is a gift. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret. _

_Eleven years ago I thought my life was over. I watched the people I loved die, right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I was lost and hearing about my sister was the last domino for me. I lost my sense of security, my self-worth, my dignity and most importantly, I lost my trust in others. You repaired all of that and I don't know how I can ever repay you. I remember I was a happy, funny and spontaneous teenager. In one day that person disappeared. I thought I could never find that side of me but I did. It's all because of you. You made me laugh, love and have fun. Meeting you changed my life. I used to think that the way to be strong was to be tough. I used think that to be independent was to not need anyone. You taught me I was wrong. You taught me that you can only be happier when you let people in. You have completely changed the way I look at life._

_Maybe this letter is our end, when we never actually had a real beginning. Every story has a beginning, a middle and an end. I just can't believe we didn't get to finish our story. It could have been so much more. _

_Knowing that I might never see you again, is tearing me apart. Knowing that Jack has to lose someone again makes me hate myself even more. Jack is like you Aaron. I wish I could always be there for him. I love that boy like he's my own. He makes me smile every time I see him. Jack has so much love for the people around him. I know he won't understand why I left, but I hope one day he will. When I am not there I want you to tell Jack, how much I love him and that I will always be with him._

_Even though we weren't together long, I know in my heart how real it all was. The little looks, the touches and the way you struggled with yourself was a sign of what we felt. I will always remember that. Even if I am far away. I know you will be at my side because you're in my heart. I will remember the first time you told me you loved me and the fact that you said that you loved me since the first day we met. _

_I wish I could keep writing this letter forever. I just know I have to end somewhere. I have to go. I have to leave you. How can I leave you? That's going through my mind all this time. I wish I could yell out your name so that you could stop me from doing this. Doing this makes me someone I never wanted to be. It makes me unreliable but I have to. Words on paper will never show what I truly feel for you. My love for is you indescribable. You make me smile, you lift me up. You have changed me so much about me. You taught me how to live my life and how to be myself._

_You're a hero and a gentleman, you're sweet and compassionate, but most of all you're the first man I ever truly loved, and no matter what the future brings, you always will be. I need you to know that I will always be with you. I will be in your memories and in your heart. I am so sorry for leaving you, Aaron. I just don't have choice and you need to know that this is tearing me apart. _

_I'll love you forever. I'll always love you. Forever and always. I dream of the day I'll be in your arms again._

_I love you! Tell Jack I love him to, no matter what. I will never leave your side. I will try the best I can to come back to you, Aaron!_

_Forever and always,_

_Jennifer Jareau_

As Hotch was reading the letter the tears started falling. How could she leave him? After reading the letter he put it down and he started slamming his hand on his desk. The woman he loved walked right into the crossfire. They had no idea where Adam and Kyle Parker could be. He also knew they would hurt JJ in every way they could and he couldn't stand the thought of that. Hotch sat back down in his chair and reread the letter a few times.

In the meantime the rest of the team arrived. They were all worried about JJ. They had no idea what was going on. They decided to go back to the conference room to look through the cases again. When they walked in they saw JJ's badge and her gun. Next to that was a envelope that said: _To my family._

''Guys, this is JJ's handwriting'' Reid said as he opened the letter.

He started reading it out loud for the entire team. None of them noticed Hotch standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes and listening at the same time.

_Dear Family,_

_I am so sorry. I don't know exactly what to tell you. I don't know how I can ever explain this. All I hope is that you can forgive me for this. I hope that there will be a day when I get to see all of you again._

_There is so much I want to say to all of you. I need to explain my decision in the best possible way I can. I know some of you will get angry and some of you will cry. As I am writing this letter, I am making myself ready to leave. To leave you guys, Aaron, Jack and the FBI. I am doing this because it was the only option to keep all of you safe. You all know my secret, you know my past. I lost my family in the blink of an eye. I would do everything to keep that from happening again. That's exactly what I am going to do. I couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt._

_Two years ago my life changed forever. This is something you guys don't know and I want to explain. Please don't get mad. I met Aaron the night before my interview at the BAU. We met in a bar while we were both drinking our sorrows away. When I met him I felt something I never felt before. It's like suddenly, my life took a turn for the best. When I got the job I was extremely happy and I didn't know how lucky I really was. Meeting every single one of you has changed my life completely. You are my family, my friends and my everything. _

_Spending time with this family has been an absolute blessing. Getting to know every single one of you was luck. All of you allowed me into this family and I never meant to hurt you like this. I wish I didn't have to but it's the only option I have left._

_I can't even begin to explain how much I am going to miss all of you. When I would have said goodbye in person, I know none of you would have let me do this. You could change my mind in a second. I want you guys to take care of each other. Never let each other go. I know from experience how important it is to keep the people you love close. Please don't lose yourselves over this. I made up my mind when I realized what was going on, nothing could have changed my decision to leave you behind._

_I will carry all of my memories with me. The memories of our times together. They will bring me light when I feel darkness. You guys gave me everything. _

_Spencer – I love you little brother. You're genius side always made me laugh. You're sweet, kind and strong. I will never forget our outings to your favorite foreign movies. I always could see the spark in your eye when the team was going with us. I hope you can live with my decision, if not, I understand._

_Dave – You are the father I lost eleven years ago. I always look up to you. You build the BAU from the ground up. That's something amazing. Because of you we can put the worst criminals away. I know you will be angry with me for doing this. I also know you will eventually understand. There's one thing I need you to promise me, take care of Aaron! _

_Derek – You're the muscle of this group. You always gave me a little push when I needed it. You're my big brother. I know you're the one who's going to hate me the most. You won't understand why I tried it another way. I am sorry but I know I couldn't._

_Penelope – You have always been the person who could make smile on the worst days. You're joy and uniqueness is something special. The positivity you live with is amazing. You're my sister and best friend. I don't want you to cry about me. I don't want to make the mighty Garcia cry. I am really going to miss hearing Garcie-out at the end of our phone calls. Love you, sis._

_Emily – I think you're going to be the one, who will try to keep the team going. You're compassion for others is amazing. You are my best friend and sister. I am going to miss our amazing girls night's with Penelope. Thank you for everything. Love you!_

_Aaron – I know you will be right there when the team is reading this letter. Everything I said in my letter to you is the truth. I love you so much! _

_Once again I am so sorry for all of this. I hope you can find peace with my decision._

_I love all of you so much!_

_Yours truly,_

_Jennifer Jareau_

While reading the letter, the emotions of the entire team were different. Hotch kept standing in the doorway with JJ's necklace in his hands. His tears became worse than ever. He felt like the ground was crashing under his feet. Every sense of purpose in his life faded away. The love of his life was gone. He starred out into the bullpen and saw his son sitting on agent Anderson's desk. He had no idea how he was going to tell him that the woman he adored so much was now missing.

Penelope and Emily held each other while they cried on each other's shoulders. Both of them did not see this coming. JJ was their friend and sister. Losing her would never be acceptable.

Morgan's face went from stunned to angry. He knew JJ was right about was she said. He did hate her. He hated her for leaving them like this. For not letting them know if she was even alive in that moment. JJ was his friend and he never wanted to lose her like that.

Rossi was just staring into space. Not knowing how to react. The last thing he expected from JJ was to do something like that. He saw how much she loved Aaron. He knew she wouldn't leave him behind if it wasn't absolutely necessary. He would hold himself to the promise. He couldn't let his best friend fall apart.

Reid was standing with the letter in his hands and he was shaking. JJ was his friend. She made him feel comfortable. He could always be himself around her. And now she was gone, like she never existed. The tears were rolling down his face.

All of them were pulled out of their thoughts when a worried Strauss came walking into the conference room. Strauss had no idea what was going on yet. The team turned around towards Strauss and she saw the expressions on their faces. She immediately knew something must be terribly wrong. She didn't always appreciate the way this team worked but she knew they were the best team there was in the BAU.

''What happened?'' Strauss asked while looking at the crying Unit Chief. Not once in her life had she seen Aaron Hotchner cry. He was always known for his stoic behavior.

Hotch looked at her but he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. He just kept starring at the woman in front of him.

''I brought the note agent Jareau left on my desk'' she said and after that she started reading the note so everyone knew what JJ wrote.

_Chief Strauss,_

_This note is my resignation from the FBI. I know you probably know what's going on. I just can't handle working here anymore. It's not because of the people on the team. It's because I can't handle looking at what happened because of me._

_I notified Agent Hotchner about my resignation._

_Thank you for giving me a chance to work with these amazing people._

_Jennifer Jareau_

''This can't be happening. Not to us. Not to JJ'' Penelope exclaimed while she cried.

''What happened for her to leave like this?'' Emily added.

''We need to figure out what happened and where JJ is'' Reid said.

''She's gone. She left to protect us. There's no other explanation'' Hotch said with pain surfacing in his voice.

''Kyle and Adam knew we are the only thing JJ has left. If they threatened us, she would do anything to keep us safe. That's what she said in the letters'' Rossi explained.

''What do you want us to do, Hotch?'' Derek asked.

Hotch wasn't listening to Derek. He was just thinking about JJ and where the hell she could. Was she even alive? Was she in pain? Where is she? he asked himself all those question but he couldn't answer them.

''Agent Hotchner? How do you want us to proceed?'' Strauss asked impatiently.

''Uhh. Garcia I want you to check JJ's cell phone records. I want the rest of the team to dig through JJ's live. All of this was focused on her. The clue has to be in her life. If we find out what happened we might be able to figure out where they would take JJ'' Hotch ordered.

''How do you now Agent Jareau is actually missing?'' Strauss asked with concern.

''It's not like JJ to disappear. She left us goodbye letters. They threatened us to get to her'' Hotch explained.

''Ma'am, I would like your permission to handle this case as a priority above any other case'' Hotch said.

''Of course. If there's anything I can do I will help you in any way'' Strauss replied.

After that Strauss walked out of the conference room and everyone started to work on finding JJ.

Hotch went back to his office. He opened the file on the Jareau murders. On top of the file was a photo of JJ when she just joined the FBI. Hotch knew how much JJ hated that photo of herself. He looked at it and he couldn't tear himself away from her big blue eyes. He just kept sitting in his office and looking at the photo. After a while he realized he forgot Jack.

He walked out of his office and picked up Jack from the floor where he was playing with dinosaur toys.

''Daddy'' Jack exclaimed.

''Hey buddy'' Hotch said while he gave Jack a soft hug and let him go after that.

''Did you already catch the bad guy, daddy?

''No not yet. Jack, I need to tell you something''

''Okay. Have you seen Auntie JJ?'' he asked curiously.

''I haven't Jack. That's what we need to talk about'' Hotch said and he sat down in a chair across from his son. How could he tell his son that the woman he loves just walked out of their lives. Hotch knew JJ did it to protect them but it was still too hard to think about.

''Auntie JJ, is gone''

''What? Where did she go?'' Jack asked surprised.

''I don't know. But I am going to find her, buddy. I won't stop until I know where she is''

''But I just got her back. I had so much fun yesterday. Did Auntie JJ leave because she doesn't love me anymore?'' Jack asked with tears in his eyes, not knowing what was going on.

''No, Jack. JJ loves you very much and she always will. A bad guy took JJ and we don't know where she is'' Hotch tried to explain.

''Okay. You will find her? Please Daddy. I need Auntie JJ'' Jack said with tears in his eyes.

Hotch pulled Jack on his lap and he hugged him tightly. He promised himself he would do anything to bring JJ back to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The next chapters will be about the team trying to find JJ and the situation JJ is in. **

**Let me know if I am still going in the right direction with this story.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, velizara95, ****crazyobsession101**** and ncis4ever21!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 14: Finding JJ (Part 1)**

JJ slowly woke up when she felt something under her move. She opened her eyes but something was blocking her view. She suddenly noticed she was tied up. Her hands and legs were tied together and there was a blindfold over her eyes. The sounds she heard told her she was in a car. She started to panic when she realized what was happening. She had no idea where she was or what was going to happen. She didn't even know for how long she was unconscious. The last thing she remembered was going to her apartment to meet Adam. Now she was in a car while not knowing where she was going. She tried to remove her restraints but as she tried to move they were cutting into her skin. JJ felt a stick substance on her head. She knew it had to be the blood of the blow she received on her head. She was relieved to know that they didn't harm her yet. She knew they were going to hurt her in every way possible.

Hotch called Jessica and she picked up Jack. Hotch explained what was going on and Jessica took Jack with her. Hotch needed all of his time to focus on finding JJ. He needed to focus on getting her back. He would to anything to hold her in his arms again. He decided to go to Garcia to see if she found anything yet.

The moment he walked into her office he saw Garcia crying.

''Garcia did you find out how they contacted JJ'' he asked softly while squeezing her shoulder. He knew the entire team was hurt by the situation.

''Uhh. Yeah. JJ was called by a unknown number around 6 am this morning. The call was made from JJ's apartment. I tried to track the number after that but it was a disposable cell phone. I haven't found anything. I also haven't found anything on Adam and Kyle'' she replied.

''Okay. Keep looking Garcia. I want you to print out everything about JJ's life. We need to know everything'' he ordered and he walked away.

When he was back in the bullpen he saw that the rest of the team were still in the conference room. He wasn't ready to go back in there. He walked the staircase and opened the door to his office. He thought about the moments he spend there with JJ. Mostly they talked about cases and whenever they didn't it would be about personal things. He always could talk to her. He stood in the middle of his office and he just looked around. He remembered JJ told him he had accomplished a lot, when she saw his office for the first time. Now he realized all of his accomplishments meant nothing if JJ wasn't in his life. He realized thinking about that was stupid because he also had Jack to think about. He walked over to a chair and he sat down and put his head in his hands. He jumped slightly when he suddenly saw Rossi standing in front of him.

Rossi closed the door behind him and he sat down on the couch across from Hotch. He looked at his friend and he saw confusion.

''How are you holding up?'' Rossi asked carefully.

''I am not. I just can't believe she did this. How could she?'' Hotch asked while looking at the ground.

''She did this to protect us Aaron'' Rossi replied.

''I know. I know that. It doesn't make me feel any better. She told me'' Hotch whispered.

''She told you what?'' Rossi asked surprised.

''Yesterday she told me she had a bad feeling. I didn't listen to her Dave. She said she felt like something was wrong. I should have listened to her'' he replied.

''This isn't your fault Aaron. Adam Parker has something against JJ. We need to figure that out right now. What did Garcia find?''

''A call was made to JJ this morning around 6 am. It was a disposable cell. They called from her apartment. I guess we should go there''

''Yes we should. I'll ask Morgan, Prentiss and Reid to go. You need to stay here. We don't know what we will find. There's no reason for you see any of it'' Rossi said.

Hotch stayed in his office while Rossi walked back to the conference room.

''How is he?'' Emily asked with concern.

''I don't know. He's just trying to deal with everything'' Rossi replied.

''Is there something we can do?'' Reid asked.

''Yes. Penelope traced the call that was made to JJ, back to her own apartment. You guys can check out the apartment. I think you won't find much there. From what we know so far, these guys will take JJ to a place with special meaning to them'' Rossi said.

''Okay. Let's go'' Derek said to Emily and Reid.

Rossi went back to Hotch's office to talk to his friend while the other three went to JJ's apartment to check it out.

Reid, Derek and Emily reached JJ's apartment building. She stepped out of the SUV and they pulled out their guns. They walked through the building and they stopped in front of JJ's apartment. Derek kicked down the door and they cleared the apartment. They all stopped when they saw a bloodstain on the living room floor. They looked at each other and their emotions became worse.

''This doesn't mean she isn't alive'' Derek said quickly, trying to calm them all down.

''I know. From the amount of blood, you can see it was probably a small wound'' Reid explained.

''They probably hit her over the head with something to knock her out long enough to get JJ into a car without a fight. We all know JJ would fight the best she could'' Emily added.

Derek informed Rossi about what they found while Reid and Emily called in crime scene techs to investigate the scene for any evidence.

JJ felt the car stop. She had no idea how long she had been in the car. All she could think about was what they were going to do to her. She suddenly realized she shouldn't be thinking about what was going to happen to her. She had to think about getting back to Hotch. To be in his arms and to never let go again. She cringed when she heard someone opening the trunk. She couldn't see who it was because she was still blindfolded. The person violently threw her out of the trunk onto the ground. JJ breathed out in pain when her collided with the hard ground under her. She was picked up and she was pulled with the person. They stopped for a moment and she heard a door open. After that they walked inside a house and they took a few turns until there were stairs down to the basement. JJ heard someone was walking behind her on the stairs. When they were standing on the floor, JJ was thrown into a wall. She hitched as she felt her sides hit the wall with force. She heard footsteps coming closer to her. Her restraints and blindfold were taken off. She saw Adam at first. When she looked behind him she saw Kyle standing with a smile on his face.

''What do you want with me?'' she asked with a low voice.

Adam grabbed JJ by the throat and he pushed her against the wall. After a few seconds he let go of her and he bent his knees so he could was just above her.

''You killed our father. You killed Chris. You killed everyone we love…'' Adam tried to say but JJ interrupted him, knowing that was probably a big mistake.

''Who's Chris?'' she asked carefully.

Adam gave her a slap across her face.

''You know who he is. You bitch. We are going to give you everything you deserve. Just wait'' Adam said with a lot of anger.

Kyle was still standing behind his brother with a grin.

Adam stood up and dragged JJ over to the corner of the basement. He put her down on a mattress. JJ looked around the room quickly to see if there was any way out. She saw there were no windows and the door on top of the staircase had a lot of locks on it. She realized she was never going to get out of this room.

Adam looked at Kyle and he nodded. Kyle walked over to JJ and he started beating her up.

JJ knew there was going to be a lot more pain. Every time his feet or his hands slammed into her body, she cried out in pain. She tried to get up but her body was already too weak to fight back.

Part of the team came back from JJ's apartment. They saw Hotch, Rossi and Penelope sitting in the conference room. When they walked in they saw that there were boards filled with photo's of JJ and all kinds of things about her life. They all sat down and started talking about their next move.

''We need to find her. They are probably already torturing her'' Derek said without thinking. Hotch looked him in the eyes and he gave him a angry look.

''I am sorry, Hotch'' Derek said.

Hotch knew he was right. He looked away from Derek. He had a photo of JJ in his hands. It was a photo that was taken when they went out to Joel's bar. JJ was a bit drunk and she looked like a crazy person in the photo. That day was printed into his mind. It was when JJ started dating Will. He remembered he was looking at JJ the entire time in the bar. He suddenly said to himself he needed to focus on finding JJ and not on remembering her.

''It's fine Derek'' Hotch replied.

''Okay. I dug into JJ's life and I found nothing out of the ordinary. She was a straight A student. Even after her family died. She has no record'' Penelope explained.

''Is there any family left we might be able to talk to about JJ's past?'' Emily asked.

''She only has an aunt. She moved away from East Allegheny after her JJ's family died. Tina Jareau was her sister. She currently lives in Los-Angeles with her husband. The rest of JJ's family died'' Penelope replied to Emily's question.

''What happened to her grandfather?'' Reid asked.

''He died two years after the attack. It was right about the same time when JJ was leaving for college'' Penelope said.

''That's horrible. The only person who took care of her died to. I can't believe how JJ got through this'' Derek said.

''I know it's absolutely horrifying'' Rossi said to Derek.

''Okay. I think two people should go to LA to question the aunt. The rest has to stay here to dig further into JJ's life. Emily you and I will fly to LA. Garcia I want you to make a list of people that were in JJ's life until the age of sixteen. I know that will take a long time but one of them has to know what happened in JJ's life that got the Parker family so idiotic. Rossi I want you to take point here. We will stay in contact. Oh and Garcia, I want you to get Lynch to help you. He can check traffic cams to see if he can find a the car the brothers are using'' Hotch ordered.

Everyone immediately went to work. Emily and Hotch left for the jet right away. On the plane Hotch called JJ's aunt and he informed her about the situation. She was willing to answer any questions they had about JJ's life as a kid.

Hotch wasn't looking forward to interviewing one of JJ's family members but he knew that they had to. Everything they could find out about JJ's life could help them. It just felt wrong to him to go through someone's entire life.

After Adam and Kyle left JJ alone in the basement, she crawled to the mattress and she lay down on it. Her entire body was shaking from the pain. She knew a lot more was going to happen. She tried to stop thinking about the pain and she started thinking about happy memories of her and Hotch. After a while JJ slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

She was woken up when she heard the door open. She sat up and let herself lean against the cold wall. Both Kyle and Adam came into the basement. JJ didn't look at them. Kyle and Adam walked over to JJ. Kyle leaned down and started talking to her.

''So JJ. Do you have any questions or comments for us?'' Kyle asked while he was making fun of JJ.

JJ looked at the wall behind Kyle and she said absolutely nothing to him. She knew that anything she said could provoke a reaction she didn't want to get.

''Well the silent-treatment. It won't work JJ. In a couple of hours you will be begging for your life. Believe me. It's going to be so much fun'' Kyle said.

JJ couldn't believe Kyle was so stupid. Adam told him all the wrong things and now he was murderer to. JJ couldn't keep her anger in any longer.

''Really Kyle? Are you stupid or something? I killed your father in self defense. Your father and brother killed my parents and they were about to kill me. Adam didn't tell you the whole story'' JJ said. After she finished talking, Adam pulled a knife from his pants and he put it at JJ's throat.

''Stop talking you bitch. You have no right. You deserved everything that happened to you!'' Adam yelled out.

Adam threw the knife behind him and he pulled up JJ and he threw her against the wall. Kyle picked up the knife and walked back to JJ. He made one deep long cut on JJ's arm.

JJ cried out in pain when the knife cut through her skin. She felt her entire body shaken.

''Kyle, take it easy'' Adam screamed at him.

''Why? She deserves it'' Kyle yelled back.

''I know. But she needs to stay alive. We can't torture her is she's dead'' Adam said while laughing at JJ.

''I know something humiliating to do next'' Adam said.

JJ knew exactly what he meant. She didn't want to think about but it was happening already.

Adam tore of JJ's clothes and he climbed on top of her. JJ tried to fight back. Every time she did something she would be kicked or slapped. She screamed out in pain and both Kyle and Adam were laughing. When Adam was done, Kyle climbed on top of JJ and did the same.

After they were both done, they threw a shirt and a pair of shorts to JJ. They left the basement while they were laughing.

JJ crawled into the corner of the basement and the tears started flooding down her face. She couldn't stop them. She knew she did this to herself. She just couldn't stop feeling the pain. It took her eleven years to rebuild her life and a few seconds ago everything came crashing down. She knew she promised Hotch to fight and she was going to try that with every fiber in her being.

Hotch and Emily arrived in LA and they drove straight to JJ's Aunt. They both didn't want to waste any time by going to a hotel first. They pulled up in front of a small home. Hotch and Emily stepped out of the car and they walked towards the door.

During the flight Emily and Hotch barely said a word to each other. They both couldn't stop thinking about JJ. They knew JJ was already hurt. The profile said Kyle and Adam would do anything they could to hurt JJ.

Hotch knocked on the door and a woman in her fifties opened the door. Hotch noticed the woman the woman didn't look like JJ at all. She had brown hair and green eyes.

''Hello Mrs. Cooper. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Prentiss'' Hotch said while he shook the woman's hand.

''Please call me Teresa. It's nice to meet you. Please come in'' Teresa said. She pointed to the couch where Hotch and Emily could sit down. She already had coffee on the table. She saw down on a chair across from Hotch and Emily.

''It's a pleasure meeting the people JJ adores so much'' Teresa said.

''You were still in contact with JJ?'' Emily asked.

''Yes. We called at least twice a week. She always talked about you guys'' Teresa replied.

Emily felt the tears stinging in her eyes. Hotch noticed that Emily was struggling and he decided to talk.

''Why did you leave East Allegheny?'' Hotch asked.

''I just couldn't stay there. My sister was everything to me. We were close and we spent a lot of time together. When she died I couldn't stay in that town anymore'' Teresa explained.

''What about JJ? Didn't she need you?'' Emily asked surprised, not understanding how someone could leave a sixteen year girl behind after what JJ went through.

''JJ shut me out. She didn't talk to anyone. It's like she disappeared. Two years ago I got a phone call from her and we talked for hours. She sounded like herself again and she was happy. When JJ was sixteen I tried everything to help her'' Teresa replied.

''What did JJ do to shut you out?'' Hotch asked.

''After she heard that Amy killed herself she just closed off. I tried to talk to her but she never looked at me. There wasn't a word that came out of her mouth. She would cringe when somebody came to close to her. JJ didn't deal with her problems back then. She just tried to forget about it'' Teresa said and a couple of tears were on her face.

''I am sorry Teresa. It's just that we need to ask a lot of questions about JJ's past'' Emily explained.

''Why? Did something happen to JJ?'' Teresa asked with concern.

''Yes. This morning JJ was abducted by the man who did this to your family eleven years ago'' Hotch explained. He saw the shock in Teresa's eyes.

''Oh my god. I can't believe. She was just starting to enjoy life again'' Teresa cried out.

''I know. Were doing everything we can. Our entire team is working on it. But we need to ask you some questions'' Emily said.

''Of course. I'll do anything I can to help you find her'' Teresa replied

''The men we are looking for are Adam and Kyle Parker. Have you ever heard of those names?'' Hotch asked.

''No. Never. No. I don't know them'' Teresa replied.

''Okay. Did something bad ever happen with JJ before the incident?'' Emily asked.

''No. JJ never did anything wrong. She was the perfect kid. She got good grades, she had a couple of great friends and she got along with her entire family'' Teresa said.

''Okay. Did something ever happen that would make someone want to hurt JJ?'' Hotch asked.

''No. Wait! Do you actually think all of this was JJ's fault? JJ never did anything to hurt anyone. I can't believe you would think she did something to cause this'' Teresa yelled at Hotch.

''Teresa calm down. That's not what he…'' Emily tried to say.

''…No. JJ never did anything wrong. Like I said she was an amazing girl until her childhood was stolen from her. Don't blame her'' Teresa yelled again.

''Teresa, listen! That's not what I meant. None of this is JJ's fault. Believe me I want to find her just as much as you do. The two men we are looking for hurt JJ because they believe she did something to hurt them. Somehow JJ must have crossed paths with one of them'' Hotch explained calmly.

''We are just here to find out if you know if anything happened that stood out to you'' Emily added.

''No. I don't know anything. If you want to know about JJ, I think it's best if you talk to her best friends from high school. There was one girl that she was closest to. Her name is Stephanie Wright. JJ and Stephanie played soccer together'' Teresa said.

''Okay. Can you give us all the names of the people JJ was close to when she was younger?'' Hotch asked.

''Of course'' Teresa said. She walked to a desk and started writing names on a piece of paper.

In the meantime Emily and Hotch started talking.

''I am so sick of this. We have no idea why they attacked JJ and her parents. These guys have a huge advantage'' Emily said.

''I know. If we know what triggered all of this in the first place, we might be able to figure out where they are keeping JJ'' Hotch replied.

''Hotch, do you think she is still alive?'' Emily asked carefully.

''I think so. They will keep JJ alive as long as they can so they can cause her enough pain. If JJ fights we might find her in time. We just need to interview everybody from JJ's past'' Hotch replied.

''I know'' Emily said softly.

Teresa walked back to the chair and she handed a note with names on it to Hotch. They talked for another hour and after that they left. Teresa made them promise to keep her updated on the situation.

Soon after they left Teresa's house, Hotch contacted Rossi. They didn't find anything suspicious in JJ's life. Hotch got frustrated and mad. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't think about never seeing JJ again. The woman that made him realize what love could really be like. She showed him passion and strength. He knew he said in her letter that she was strong because of him but he knew she was already strong.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is still a sad chapter. I am sorry! In about two chapters things will get a bit better.**

**Special thanks to ncis4ever21, ****sugarhigh9394 and samcarter1980!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 15: Finding JJ (Part 2)**

Two weeks passed by. The team interviewed all of the people JJ knew when she was younger. No one seemed to think that something had happened that would cause someone to hurt JJ. The team did everything in their power they could to try and find their friend but there were no leads. Hotch held a press conference a week after JJ's disappearance and he was planning on giving one again soon. The entire team was slowly falling apart from the stress and their tiredness. They all worked on JJ's case. Hotch was in the office for days at a time. He told Jessica to stay with Jack at his apartment. Hotch barely showed any emotions to anyone but everyone say he was shutting down. The team didn't work on any other cases for twee weeks and they all knew the other case files were slowly pilling up.

In the two weeks that JJ had been in the basement, she had lost track of time. Every day they would hurt her in any way they possibly could. JJ was feeling weaker and weaker every single day and she had no idea how much longer she could keep fighting. Her entire body hurt and she could barely move if she tried to. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts. Her neck was showing signs of severe strangulation. The worst part was when they would rape her. JJ knew she wasn't supposed to show them any fear or pain but every time it happened she couldn't help but cry. The pain was slowly eating at her. The blood was still on her skin. JJ also lost a lot of weight in two weeks. They barely gave her any food or water which caused her to feel even weaker.

Hotch was sitting in his office. It was 9 am and he never left the office the day before. He was looking through files about the home invasions to see if there was anything they missed. He knew it wasn't possible but he didn't want to give up hope. He looked up from the file when he saw Strauss standing in the doorway.

''Chief Strauss'' Hotch greeted with a cranky voice.

''Agent Hotchner'' she replied.

''How can I help you Ma'am?''

''I want to know if there are any new leads on the Jareau-case'' she replied to Hotch's question.

''No Ma'am. We found nothing. I was actually planning on driving to East Allegheny with the team. I want to question all the people there to see if they know the Parkers or if they know anything about JJ's childhood that stood out to them'' Hotch said softly.

''All the people? Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?''

''No. Absolutely not. If it can help us with finding JJ, it's worth it''

''I came in here to tell you that you have one more week to close this case. The director gave me the order. We understand this is hard but there are other cases that need our priority'' Strauss said carefully, knowing Hotch could explode after what she said.

''Priority? Are you serious? One of my agents has been missing for two whole weeks. She is probably being tortured every chance those two men get. I think that has priority!'' he yelled at Strauss.

''Don't raise your voice, Agent Hotchner. I understand that this is personal. But I can't do anything about this. The case probably will be given to the Metropolitan Police Department'' Strauss replied sternly.

''Really, MPD? Do you actually think MPD is going to lift a finger on a FBI case?''

''I think they will do everything they can'' she replied.

''Well, that's not good enough for me. This team knows JJ better than anyone. We are the best chance she has''

''There's no way you can discuss this, Aaron. The director gave the order. You have one more week'' Strauss said and after that she walked away.

Hotch stood up from his chair and he slammed his hands on his desk. He couldn't believe they were actually taking this case away from them.

Hotch walked to the conference room were the rest of the was still focusing on the case. When he walked in, everybody looked up at him right away. They saw the anger radiating from his eyes and it didn't look good.

''What happened?'' Derek yawned.

''Strauss told me that we have one more week left to investigate this case before they will bump it down to MPD'' Hotch explained.

''What?'' Emily yelled.

''No. No. They can't do that'' Reid added.

''Why would they do that?'' Rossi asked.

''They think there are other cases that have a bigger priority. I tried to explain to Strauss that every single hour JJ's chance of surviving is getting smaller. I think we need to go to East Allegheny and interview all the people there. Strauss thinks it's a stretch but I know it's the only lead we have left. We will leave in an hour. I am going to give a press conference once more'' Hotch explained and he walked out of the conference room.

JJ was laying rolled up on the mattress. She had her eyes closed and she was thinking about the team. Thinking about memories of the people she loved was the only escape she had. She heard the door to the basement open and she cringed right away. Kyle and Adam walked down with a phone in their hands. Adam bent down on his knees and he showed JJ the screen.

JJ looked at the screen and she saw that Hotch was giving a press conference about JJ's disappearance. The moment she saw his face look into the camera she felt a flash of courage coming over her. She started to listen to what he was saying.

''_Two weeks ago one of my Agents was abducted. We already know who is responsible for her abduction. We ask those people not to hurt our agent. She never did anything to deserve any kind of punishment. We want you to bring Agent Jareau back to us, safely. I promise nothing will happen when you come forward'' Hotch said._

JJ saw the hurt in his eyes and she wanted to cry but she didn't. She knew that if they figured out how much she loved him that they would hurt him. Hurting Hotch would cause her even more pain than hurting her.

She saw Kyle and Adam laughing at her.

''Do you want to come forward, Kyle?'' Adam asked.

''No, never. We just started to have fun. We're not done for a very long time'' Kyle replied while looking at JJ.

Adam stepped away and let Kyle closer to JJ. Kyle picked her up from the mattress and looked at her while she was just standing across from him. He pushed her into a wall with his body and he took of her and his close. He threw her back down to the ground and he raped her. JJ screamed out in pain. After Kyle stood up from the floor, he kicked JJ multiple times.

JJ knew this pain and torture could go on forever. She wanted to escape all of it but every time she was reminded by her promise to Hotch. She promised him to fight. She had to fight. She was just afraid that even though she would fight, if she could ever give him what he really deserved. She was already lost and in a lot of pain. Everything she gained in the last two years was taken from her.

The BAU team walked into the East Allegheny police station. Hotch was followed inside by the rest of the team. He looked around and he saw a man walking towards him.

''You must be Agent Hotchner? I am Detective Gordon Warner'' the detective said.

''Yes I am. It's nice to meet you detective. This is the rest of my team. These are SSA's Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi and Dr. Reid'' Hotch said while he looked around the station quickly.

''It's nice to meet all of you. I wish it was under different circumstances. I am so sorry about Jennifer'' the detective said with a lot of compassion.

''How do you know JJ?'' Emily asked curiously.

''Well, I..I..was the first responder to the home invasion at her house. After her sister, Amy, found them she called 911. I came into the house and both parents were already dead but Jennifer was still alive. It was my first crime scene. I remember how sick I felt. We don't have much murder cases in this small town'' Gordon said.

''That's must have been extremely hard'' Rossi said politely.

''I called the people that were closest to JJ. They are all coming in. I heard you really wanted to talk to Stephanie Wright?'' Gordon asked.

''Yes. We talked to her on the phone but an interview in person is always much better'' Hotch replied.

''Stephanie is already waiting in the conference room. Rebecca Hall, Kathleen Young and Diane Nelson are also waiting. Stephanie and Jennifer were inseparable. The other three girls were their friends to but there was always a difference'' Gordon said.

''Thank you detective. You have been very helpful. Have you asked people about the Adam, Jacob and Kyle Parker?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes I have. No one knows them. I am so sorry'' Gordon said.

''Well, I think we should split up. Prentiss you can interview Diane Nelson. Rossi and Reid interview Kathleen. Morgan and Warner can interview Rebecca. I will interview Stephanie'' Hotch ordered.

Everybody left right away to start the interviews. The team knew the chances of finding any new information would be unlikely. From all the interviews they held, they got confirmed that JJ was a good and sweet person.

Hotch stepped inside the room where Stephanie was sitting. He sat down at the table and he took a sip of the coffee that he made before he walked in. He also made a cup of coffee for Stephanie but she wasn't drinking any.

''Don't you like coffee? Hotch asked while looking at the woman in front of him.

Stephanie barely looked at him. Hotch noticed she was very nervous about something.

''I do. It's just a little too hot'' Stephanie said shyly.

''Okay. Do you want to answer some questions about JJ?'' Hotch asked.

''Of course. You know, I think JJ would have really liked you when she was younger'' Stephanie said while looking at Hotch.

''Why? What do you mean?'' he asked curiously.

''She always liked the tall, dark and handsome guys. You are all of the above'' Stephanie joked. She knew he was exactly the kind of guy JJ could have fallen for.

''Okay. Nice to know. Just tell me about JJ'' Hotch said with a little laugh on his face.

''I can tell you a lot about JJ. She was my best friend until we went to college. After her parents and sister died, she changed a lot but she was still my best friend. Before everything happened, JJ was the most happy person I knew. She always got good grades and she was amazingly talented at soccer. I remember she could beat the boys team by herself. She was just so full of life. We always talked about everything together. She was the sweetest person anyone could ever meet'' Stephanie said. Hotch noticed it was very hard for her to talk about JJ. He understood why she felt like that.

''JJ never lost that side of her, Stephanie. When she started working with us, she was exactly like that. She still is. That will never change. It's who she is. It's the way I know her'' Hotch assured.

''That's good. I just hope you can find her. It would be so unfair if she died. I wouldn't be able to stand it. She doesn't deserve any of this'' Stephanie said while a small tear fell down her face.

''I know. Can you tell me is there ever happened something in JJ's life that seemed out of the ordinary?'' Hotch asked.

''No, nothing. I knew JJ since I was three years old. We told each other everything. If something happened I knew she would have told me about it. I don't know why anybody would want to hurt her'' Stephanie explained while whipping the tears of her face with a tissue that Hotch handed her earlier.

''I understand. It just brings us back to where we started. You know JJ the best. You know almost everything about her. I don't know what else to do. But thank you for your time, Stephanie'' Hotch said as he stood up from the chair.

''Agent Hotchner?'' she said.

''Please, call me Aaron'' he replied.

''Okay, Aaron. Can you tell me if you find anything?''

''Of course'' he replied while putting a hand on her shoulder.

''Thank you. I will call you if I remember something. JJ is very lucky to have someone like you in her life, Aaron'' Stephanie said before she walked away.

Hotch joined the rest of the team. None of JJ's friends knew something. Everybody was frustrated. It was all getting to them. Their friend was missing and they knew she was probably going through immense pain.

Emily talked to JJ's friend, Diane. She only told Emily wonderful things about JJ and after a while Emily just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to find JJ so badly. To bring her back home to her family. The team needed her back at work. They weren't the same without her. JJ always was the person that made their days better. She helped people through everything. It was all getting to much for Emily, so she decided to walk outside the station. Once she was outside, she let herself fall down against a wall and she started crying. Emily was startled when she heard her phone buzzing.

''Prentiss'' Emily said softly.

''_Hey, Em. It's me, Pen. How is everything going over there?'' _ Penelope asked with concern. She heard the pain is Emily's voice and she knew what it was about.

''Not to good, Pen. We haven't found anything new''

''_Jeez. I am getting so sick of this. Why JJ?'' _Penelope yelled.

''I know Pen. It's not fair. I hate this to. I don't know how much longer I can take this anymore'' Emily said.

''_I know. I miss her to. It's not the same without her. I want her back''_

''Me to. I have to go Pen. I will talk to you when I get back'' Emily said quickly.

''_Okay. Good luck out there peaches!'' _Penelope said before she hung up.

Emily walked back inside to rejoin the team. They were still talking about the entire situation. They stopped talking when Hotch's phone started buzzing. He picked up his phone and stayed near the team.

''Hotchner'' he answered.

''_Hello Agent Hotchner. I am Michelle Roads with the Medical Examiner's office in Baltimore. We have a body that fits the description of Agent Jareau'' _ the ME said with compassion.

When Hotch heard the words ME and body, his entire face became pale.

The rest of the team noticed his expression and they all started to get worried.

''What does 'she' look like?'' Hotch asked, praying it wasn't JJ. He knew they only gave a call if they were almost positive about their id's.

''_Blonde haired, blue eyed female. She's in her late twenties. Her face was to damaged to get an ID. She has a petite body type. I can't do an ID because her fingertips have been burned off and her teeth are to damaged. I am sorry agent but I need to know if this not your agent'' _Michelle said.

''I understand. We can be in Baltimore later this evening''

''_That's fine. I'll be waiting'' _she said and she hung up the phone.

After the phone call Hotch needed to hold the desk so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

''Hotch?'' Rossi asked.

''What was that about?'' Reid asked concerned.

''Hotch!'' Derek yelled.

He didn't hear any of them until Derek yelled out his name. He couldn't think about the fact that JJ might be dead. He wouldn't survive that.

''I..I..It was a ME from Baltimore. They found a body that fits JJ description exactly'' Hotch explained.

''No. That can't be'' Emily cried out. Derek pulled her into a tight hug while she cried into his shoulder.

''We have to go to Baltimore. I am so sorry'' Hotch said one last time before walking out of the station and getting ready to leave.

Hotch and the rest of the team left East Allegheny and they drove straight to Baltimore. They all stepped out of the car and they all walked into the ME's office. During the ride to Baltimore none of them said much. They didn't want to believe that JJ actually could be dead. All of them were dreading this moment but they knew it had to happen. They followed the ME and they stood still in front of a door.

''Do all of you want to come in?'' Michelle asked.

''No. I don't think that will be necessary'' Rossi said while looking at Hotch.

''I will do it'' Hotch said with a low voice.

''Okay. Follow me'' Michelle said.

The rest of team couldn't get a word out of their mouths while Hotch followed the ME inside the morgue.

Hotch followed the ME towards a slap where he saw a body covered with a blanket. He didn't want to do this. JJ didn't want him to see her dead. She told him that and he knew he didn't want to either. He just felt like he had to. They stopped in front of the body and ME looked at him.

''Are you ready, sir? I need to warn you about the damage to her face. It can be shocking. Even if it's not agent Jareau'' Michelle said.

''I am ready'' he replied.

The ME moved the blanket away from the body's legs and face. The moment Hotch saw the damage he held his hand in front of his mouth. He looked away for a couple of seconds to get himself together but he couldn't help the tears that were stinging in his eyes. He walked to the end of the slap. He knew he couldn't ID this woman from her face because it was to damaged. When he looked at her legs he noticed something that made him really happy but he also realized that this woman was someone's loved one.

''The birthmark on her knee. JJ doesn't have a birthmark on her knee'' Hotch sighed out.

''Okay. Thank you for coming Agent Hotchner. I am so sorry you had to go through this'' Michelle said.

Hotch walked back to the rest of the team and when they all saw the relieve on his face it felt like they all could breathe again. If this wasn't JJ, they knew she was still out there and they had no idea where she could be. The team had no new leads. They didn't know where Kyle and Adam were holding their friend. They could only hope that JJ was fighting for her live while they were doing everything they could to save her from this hell.

Hotch walked into the bullpen alone. He let the team go home, so that they could get some sleep. He knew they all had barely slept over the last two weeks. When he suddenly thought about Strauss's news this morning he realized he had to do something about it. He couldn't let that woman take away their case. He knew the team was the only way of finding JJ. They knew JJ the best. Hotch turned around and started walking towards Strauss's office and he walked in unannounced. When he walked in he saw Strauss was on the phone. After a few minutes she hung up the phone with an angry face.

''Agent Hotchner, what do you think you're doing?'' she asked.

''I know you gave us one more week to find agent Jareau but I won't agree with that'' Hotch replied.

''You won't?''

''No, I won't. Agent Jareau means to much to this entire team. I talked to everybody and if you take this case away from us we will all walk away from the BAU'' he said angrily.

''I don't believe that'' Strauss said.

''That would be your mistake Ma'am'' Hotch said and he walked out of the office.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter will be different from the last. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story!**

**Let me know if I am taking this in the right direction and please let me know how you guys would like to see this story go in the future. I have a couple of things in my mind but I would love to hear what you guys would like to see happen.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, ncis4ever21 and the guest reviewer!**

**Thanks so much for reading this story!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 16: Finding JJ (part 3)**

An agonizing month passed by for the BAU team. They had done everything in their power to try and find JJ but they had run out of leads. They interviewed everybody in JJ's life and still no one knew something. The team was starting to fall apart. They would take their irritations out on each other. Emily tried to keep everyone in line but it was getting to hard for her to do. She missed her friend and she had barely slept in the last six weeks. She had no idea what to do anymore.

It was 9.30 am on Monday and only Hotch and Emily were in the office. They still hadn't touched another case after JJ's disappearance. Hotch knew there wasn't much more they could do but he didn't want to give up on JJ. He stayed the weekend home with Jack and it didn't help to get his mind of things. Jack asked every day if they had already found his Auntie JJ and Hotch had to say she was still gone. He had no idea if JJ was still alive. He never wanted JJ to give up. There was a chance that they might never find her and that was something that Hotch was beginning to think about more and more every day. He was slowly falling apart without JJ. He wasn't the same. He got angry more often and he wasn't a good leader for the team anymore.

JJ's body collided with the wall and she fell down on the floor. Kyle and Adam were laughing at her. She had no idea how long she had been there. They had established a torture routine for JJ. She knew what was coming every single day. After the brothers noticed that JJ became too weak, they started giving her a little more food to keep her alive. JJ entire body started to shut down and she could feel it. The places where they had hurt her started to feel numb. It's like she was above her body. JJ was too weak to move from the cold floor to the mattress. In the first couple of weeks she tried to fight for her life. Now she had given up hope. She promised Hotch to stay alive but she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't do anything to the brothers but somehow they were convinced that she killed a guy named Chris. She never knew a Chris. JJ closed her eyes and she tried to think about happy memories. It was like she didn't have those anymore. The pain and shame took over her memories and all she could see was herself in a dark hole for the rest of her life. In that moment she wanted to die. She wanted nothing more than to be in peace. She couldn't take it anymore and she saw it as her only option. JJ tried to find for something she could cut herself with but there was absolutely nothing in the room. She suddenly noticed a sharp stone in the wall that was a little loose. JJ slowly started crawling like her life depended on it.

Hotch was still sitting in his office and he was just staring ahead of him. He didn't know what to do anymore. Losing JJ meant that he was losing a part of himself. He started thinking about the first night me met JJ and how she asked him advice on her job interview. He never believed that things were meant to be but he believed that meeting JJ wasn't a coincidence. She made him feel alive and she was able to drill through his walls he had build. Now all of his defenses were back again. He had no idea if he could ever be happy without JJ.

Hotch was startled when there was a knock on his door.

''Come in'' Hotch said softly.

The door opened and he saw Stephanie standing in the doorway.

''Stephanie? What are you doing here?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''I haven't stopped thinking about JJ and I suddenly thought about something'' she replied.

Hotch pointed to the chair where she could sit across from Hotch's desk.

''So what did you remember?'' he asked while he sat back down in his chair.

''I don't know if it is anything but I remember it was weird''

''Just tell me. Any kind of information can help us find JJ'' he said quickly.

''A month before JJ's parents were killed there was something going on with her sister. JJ and I were at her house watching a couple of movies. We fell asleep pretty late and we were woken up when we heard JJ's sister enter the house. JJ went to check on her and when she came back she told me that Amy was crying. JJ also told me that Amy didn't tell her anything else. Her sister just started dating an older guy who caused a lot of trouble'' Stephanie explained.

''Do you remember his name?''

''I think it was something like Paul or Peter West. I am sure his last name was West but I am not entirely sure about his first name'' she said.

''Wait here for a second Stephanie. I need to get my team in here'' he said an he stepped out of his office.

He walked towards Garcia's office hoping she would be in to check the name. Emily saw a look of hope on Hotch's face and she followed him into Garcia's office. Garcia was scared to dead when Hotch barged into her office.

''Garcia!'' Hotch yelled out.

''Yes sir. Where is the fire?'' Penelope said.

''What happened, Hotch?'' Emily asked.

''Is there news about JJ?'' Emily said following her other question.

''JJ? Really?'' Penelope added.

Hotch tried to say something but the two women next to him kept rambling and after a while they started to annoy him.

''Shut up! Garcia check the name Paul West or Peter West'' he ordered loudly.

''Okay sir'' Penelope said as she started typing in the names.

''Check it with East Allegheny'' Hotch added.

''What's going on Hotch?'' Emily asked curiously.

''Stephanie Wright came into my office. She told me about a boyfriend of JJ's sister who caused a lot of trouble. Emily I want you to call in the team. Tell them it is related to JJ. We might have break in this case. At least I hope we do. Go'' Hotch ordered.

''Yes sir'' Emily said and she walked out Garcia's office to call in the rest of the team.

Just after Emily walked out, Penelope found something.

''Sir. I found him'' Penelope said happily. She was hoping that this could be the break they had been waiting for all of this time.

''Okay. Tell me about him'' Hotch responded.

''Peter West is 32 years old. He grew up in East Allegheny. He has a juvenile record. Charges from breaking and entering to driving under influence. He currently resides in East Allegheny at his parent's house'' Penelope said.

''Thanks Garcia. Make sure we can take the jet and leave in half an hour. Driving is to long'' Hotch ordered.

He walked out of her office to find Emily and to update her on the situation.

''Hotch I called the team. They will be here within the hour'' Emily said softly.

''We have to call them back. We have a flight to East Allegheny in thirty minutes. I'll call Rossi and Morgan. You can call Reid. Tell them to meet us at the airstrip'' Hotch ordered.

They both called the members of the team and explained what was going on. Hotch told Stephanie that she helped them out a lot. Before driving to the airstrip he dropped her off at the airport.

JJ had reached the stone and she had cut her wrists. The blood was slowly seeping out of the wounds. JJ closed her eyes and she started to feel dizzy when she had lost a lot of blood. A couple of seconds later the door to the basement opened and Kyle walked down. He saw JJ that JJ wrists were slashed and he ran over to her side. He didn't know what to do.

''Adam'' Kyle yelled out.

''What?'' Adam said while standing on the top of the stairs.

''She slashed her wrists. She has lost a lot of blood'' Kyle replied.

''That stupid bitch. She doesn't get to decide when she dies. We do'' Adam yelled out as he walked down the stairs.

''Do something Kyle'' Adam yelled.

Kyle took off his shirt and he ripped it into pieces. He took the two pieces and he put them around JJ's wrists to stop the bleeding. After a couple of minutes they noticed that there was less blood coming out of the wounds. Adam walked back upstairs and he came back down with ropes.

JJ started to open her eyes and she saw that they stopped the bleeding.

''Let me die'' she yelled out as hard as she could.

''Never. You will die when we want to you to. You don't get to decide'' Adam yelled back at JJ while he tied her hands and legs together.

After JJ was tied up, the brothers stood up. Adam pulled JJ back to the mattress and he nodded to Kyle. JJ knew what one of those meant.

Adam slammed his feet into JJ's body at least ten times. Every time he hit her body, JJ cried out even harder. Adam knelt down next to JJ.

''Feels good huh? You deserve this! You killed our brother and father'' Adam yelled.

Brother? JJ thought to herself. She had no idea what he was talking about. She never killed anyone when she was younger. But then she started thinking about the night her sister came home crying. She went out with her boyfriend. When she came home she looked like she had seen a ghost. JJ started to think that they might be mistaking JJ for her own sister. She tried to move slightly but the pain of her back was too much. JJ cried out in pain when the brothers already left the room. These days all she could do was cry. The pain was too much.

After the team arrived East Allegheny they drove straight to Peter West's house. When they reached the house, they saw a car parked in front of it. The drew their guns right away. All of them knew that this might be a long shot but they would check out every lead if it could lead to finding JJ.

''Morgan, Prentiss and Reid take the back. Rossi and I will take the front. We have no idea what this guy is capable of. Proceed with caution and we need him alive'' Hotch said.

The team took their places and they entered the house.

''FBI'' Rossi yelled out.

Morgan, Prentiss and Reid cleared the back room when they heard noises coming from the front of the house.

Hotch and Rossi walked right into the living room and they saw Peter sitting in a chair while holding a beer. Peter stood up and threw the beer at Rossi head. It was a few inches away from Rossi's head and it went straight through the window. Morgan, Prentiss and Reid came up from behind and Peter looked behind him. Hotch took this move to tackle him to the floor. He pulled out his cuffs and he cuffed while he had Peter pinned down to the floor.

They took him back to the station for interrogation.

The team was observing Peter West through the double glass window. They had no idea if he had something to do with the reason why JJ was being targeted. They could see he was very uncomfortable and that meant he was hiding something.

Hotch went into the interrogation room with Emily. They decided to play it careful at first but if Peter wouldn't say anything they wanted to make him scared.

''Hello Peter. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Prentiss'' Hotch said while both he and Emily sat down across from him.

''Nice to know. Why am I here?'' Peter asked.

''Peter, do you know Amy Jareau?'' Emily asked.

''No. I have never heard of her'' Peter lied.

''You haven't? That's strange because we have multiple witnesses who say otherwise'' Hotch said.

''Tell us the truth Peter. I think it will be best for you. You see, agent Hotchner over here can get violent when something doesn't go according to his plan'' Emily said while pointing to Hotch who was now walking around the room.

''She's right. I don't like it when people lie to me'' Hotch said with a raised voice.

Peter didn't respond and walked over to the table and he slammed down his hands on it as hard as he could.

''Oh okay. Don't hurt me please'' Peter pleaded.

The team could see that he might be someone with a criminal record but he could be easily scared and that was an advantage they could use.

''Tell us the truth and you won't get hurt. Tell us what your relationship with Amy Jareau was'' Emily said.

''Amy and I dated for two months. She broke up with me after…the…uh'' Peter said.

''After what?'' Hotch yelled out.

Once again Peter didn't say anything. Hotch pushed the table away and he pushed Peter of his chair and into a wall.

''Stop. Stop. Hotch. Take it easy. Hotch'' Emily said while pulling Hotch away from Peter. He had already slammed Peter in the face and Emily stopped him before he could plant his second blow on Peter's face.

''I will tell you. Just don't hurt me'' Peter cried out.

''You better hurry. Next time you won't be lucky'' Hotch said.

''Amy broke up with me after I made a stupid mistake'' Peter explained.

''What mistake?'' Emily asked.

''It happened in 2001. I think it happened a month before Amy and her family died. We just came back from a party and I was drunk. We were driving on a road outside East Allegheny and there was no one there. I decided to drive harder and suddenly we hit someone. When we stopped we saw two man on the side of the road. They were knelt down next to the person we hit. Amy and stepped out to help but the bigger older guy started threatening her, so we drove away'' Peter explained.

''What did he say?'' Emily asked. She knew they could be on to something.

''He said that he would kill her. That he would kill her family and make her pay for what she did. Amy didn't even drive but I think they thought she was driving. Amy got so mad. It was her little sisters car and she didn't want to get JJ into trouble'' Peter explained.

''It was JJ's car? Was it dark when you hit the man?'' Hotch asked.

''Yeah it was the middle of the night. We took JJ's car without telling her'' Peter replied.

''Emily, they probably looked for the car and when they saw JJ using it they thought she was Amy. They are both blonde. In the dark they could have easily been mistaken'' Hotch said, knowing that they finally found out why JJ and her family were targeted in the first place.

''It's the only explanation Hotch. Peter, do you remember the three man?'' Emily asked.

''Yes, the light of the car was pointed at them. There was one big older guy and the other guy was younger and small and skinny'' Peter said.

''Okay. Do you remember where this accident happened?'' Emily asked.

''I think it was Red Arrow Road at the end of it. I remember I could see a house. I never knew there lived someone there'' Peter replied.

''Are you sure about the name?'' Hotch asked.

''Yeah. I will never forget the night I killed someone'' Peter said.

''Killed someone?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, when they picked up the body of the guy I hit he was limb and not moving. They walked back towards the house'' Peter replied.

''Hotch, this is the trigger'' Emily said.

''Yes it is'' Hotch said as he walked out of the room followed by Emily.

When they rejoined the team Hotch saw the all had their bulletproof vests on and Morgan was dialing Garcia.

''_Penelope speaking''_ Penelope said.

''Hey baby girl. Can you check out Red Arrow Road near East Allegheny? Check to see if there's a house at the end of it'' Derek asked.

''_Of course. Give me a couple of seconds''_ she replied.

''_Is this about JJ?''_ Penelope asked while looking for the address.

''Yes baby girl. We think that it might be the place where the brothers are holding her'' Derek replied.

''_Oh my god. I found it. There is a house at the end of the road. It is in the middle of the woods. You have to look really closely. I will send you the coordinates. Be safe and call me when you can!''_ Penelope said.

''I will. Thanks baby girl'' Derek said while hanging up.

The team split up and took two cars. They knew the chance was really big that JJ was being held in that house. They hoped she was there. If she wasn't it meant that they went back to nothing.

Hotch was driving one of the cars and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was afraid and hopeful at the same time. He was afraid JJ might be dead or badly hurt and on the other hand he was hopeful to find her alive. No matter what had happened to her, he knew he wasn't going to leave her. He loved her and he would never leave her again.

After an hour drive they reached Red Arrow Road and he drove slowly through the woods.

Adam and Kyle were sitting in the kitchen. They just came back from the basement and they were drinking scotch. Adam looked through the window and he saw to black SUV's driving towards their house.

''Kyle, someone's here. Get JJ up here and I will get the guns'' Adam said quickly and he walked away.

JJ was in the basement and she heard the door open again. She had no idea why they were coming back after they just beat her up again. Kyle walked towards JJ and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. JJ felt an excruciating pain go through her entire body. When they reached the ground floor she saw Adam walking towards them with a couple of guns. She had no idea what was going and she thought they were finally going to kill her.

''Kyle, it's the FBI'' Adam whispered.

''What? How do they know?'' Kyle asked while dropping JJ to the floor.

The moment JJ heard FBI she knew that it had to be the team. She felt a little bit of hope. She knew Adam and Kyle wouldn't go down without a fight because they thought they had nothing to lose. She didn't want the team to get hurt but there was nothing she could do. She could barely move, let alone fight two guys. Before she could think about anything else she heard a gunshot.

The team stepped out of the cars. Before they could make a plan to go in, Adam and Kyle started firing a gun. They ducked behind the cars and stayed down.

''I think we are in the right place'' Rossi said.

''You think'' Derek yelled out in annoyance.

''Reid I want to you to call for back up and a ambulance. Tell them what's going on'' Hotch ordered.

There was only one shot fired but the team wanted to be extremely careful. They knew the brothers would kill JJ if they felt to threatened. They didn't even know JJ was alive but according to the profile she had to be.

''We will wait for back up before we go in'' Hotch said.

''Are you sure?'' Emily asked.

''Yes I am. We know they will kill anyone who gets in their way'' Hotch said.

Adam and Kyle were talking about what they should do. They knew that killing JJ would leave them without leverage.

''We will go outside and use her as a shield'' Adam said.

''Do you think that will work?'' Kyle asked.

''It has to. I will take her out on the porch and hold a gun to her head while you stay behind me'' Adam replied.

''They won't risk getting her killed, Kyle'' Adam assured.

Adam picked up JJ from the floor and held the gun to her head. JJ could barely stay on her feet because she was to week to stand on her own. Adam dragged her to the door with him and he softly pulled open the door and they were standing on the porch with Kyle behind them.

''If you want her alive, you have to let us go'' Adam yelled.

The moment Hotch heard the voice, he stood up from behind the car and he held his gun in the direction of JJ and Adam. When he noticed JJ the tears started stinging in his eyes. JJ was only wearing a tank top and shorts covered in dirt. She saw her entire body covered in blood, bruises and cuts. He could see her bones sticking out. She leaned forward with a gun to her head. Hoch noticed she didn't have enough strength to stand on her own. Seeing her like this made him so mad. He wanted to put a bullet in Adam's and Kyle's brains. He knew that one small move could set of either one of them so he stayed frozen in the same spot, trying to make eye contact with JJ.

The rest of the team followed Hotch's move. They all saw JJ. All of them were in shock seeing her like that. Emily's tears were already falling down her face when she saw her blonde friend with a gun aimed to her head.

''Let her go, Adam'' Hotch yelled out.

When JJ heard his voice she tried to look up but every part of her screamed out in pain, so she just stayed in the exact same position.

''No. Only if you let us go. There's no way of negotiating here, Agent Hotchner. You let us go or I will put a bullet through your girlfriend. Or at least what's left of her'' Adam smiled out.

''You son of a….'' Hotch tried to say.

''Uhh. Don't call me names agent. Remember I am holding the gun to her head'' Adam replied.

Hotch had no idea how to get JJ out of this. He could only hope their back up would be there soon. There was no way he could get JJ out of there alive without letting the brothers go. He couldn't say anything in that moment.

Derek noticed Hotch wasn't saying anything so he decided to take the lead for now.

''Adam. Why are you doing this to her?'' Derek asked hoping he wouldn't make Adam angrier.

''Why? This bitch killed our father and brother'' Adam yelled back while shaking JJ.

''No, she didn't kill your brother, Adam. I know what happened to him and I am so sorry that you had to go through that. But it was someone else who killed your brother. It was JJ's sisters boyfriend, Adam'' Derek said while trying to let Adam believe he was empathizing with him.

''No, you're lying. My dad and I remembered the car that killed Chris. We found it in East Allegheny and she was driving it'' Adam said while pointing at JJ.

''You think that. But JJ's sister was in the car with the man who killed your brother. JJ never knew they borrowed her car. She never did anything wrong Adam'' Derek explained.

Hotch and the rest of the team still had their guns out. Hotch kept looking at JJ to see if she was making any eye contact, but she didn't move at all.

''You're lying. Stop talking or I will shoot her brains out!'' Adam yelled at Derek.

A couple of seconds later they heard cars driving up to them. It was back up for the team and an ambulance for JJ when they would get her out there. Six officers joined the team and aimed their guns at Adam and Kyle.

JJ knew she had to do something or all of this was going to end badly. She knew Hotch would do anything to save her life. He would even get himself hurt and she didn't want to let that happen. She heard Derek was trying to convince Adam that he was wrong about her. She knew if she started talking about Chris he would put his focus on her and the team might be able to shoot him when he was distracted. JJ knew what she was about to do was very stupid but it was the only thing she could do and think of.

''He's lying Adam. I killed your brother. I was in that car. I killed him and I liked it'' JJ yelled as loudly as she could.

Hotch knew what she was trying to do and he knew it would end badly.

''JJ. Don't'' Hotch yelled out.

''You what?'' Adam asked while slamming the gun against JJ's head.

''JJ, don't say anything" Hotch pleaded. He saw JJ was now looking into his eyes. He could see the pain and humiliation in her eyes.

''I liked it'' JJ yelled out again.

''You don't mean that'' Kyle yelled out.

''I mean it'' JJ said. She punched Adam in the crouch with as much force as she could.

Adam fell down in pain. Kyle saw it happening and he shot JJ. After Kyle shot JJ the team shot at Adam and Kyle and they both fell to the ground.

JJ felt the bullet in her chest and she fell to the ground. After she hit the ground she heard three shots and she heard the brothers fall down.

Hotch ran to JJ's side. He saw the blood flooding from her chest and he pulled of his jacket to cover the wound.

''JJ. Stay with me. I love you. You can't leave me'' he said while stroking her face with one of his hands. Emily sat next to him and she was crying. The rest of the team were taking care of the brothers.

''Aaron?'' JJ whispered softly.

''I am right here JJ. Don't leave me please. I love you so much'' Hotch cried out.

''I…I…love….you…to. I..I..I am sorry'' JJ said and her eyes closed.

Before Hotch could do or say anything else he was being pushed away by the paramedics.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Special thanks to ncis4ever21 and samcarter1980!**

**Please review!**

******This chapter is for samcarter1980 and ncis4ever21!**

******Thanks for reviewing so quickly!**

**Chapter 17: JJ's faith**

Hotch was being held back by Emily so the paramedics could do their work. He knew he had to let them take her. He ran next to the gurney when they were bringing her to the ambulance. He sat down next to her and he held her hand the entire time. He kept talking to her, even thought she was still unconscious. When they reached the hospital, several doctors were running towards JJ and took her away. Hotch was pulled away by a nurse and he was put in the waiting room. He kept pacing up and down the room. He had never seen JJ so hurt. He could see every ounce of pain in her eyes. JJ's eyes always told him what she felt. He only saw pain. He couldn't stop thinking about the bruises and cuts she was covered in.

A couple of minutes later, the entire team had arrived at the hospital and they came into the waiting room where Hotch was still pacing.

''What is happening?'' Emily asked.

Everyone had pain in their eyes. All of them had seen the way JJ looked and they all knew it was really bad. They could only hope that JJ would fight for her life and that she somehow could move on. They all realized move on was a big word. They still had no idea what JJ went through in that basement.

''I don't know. They didn't tell me anything. All I know is that she's in surgery'' Hotch replied quickly.

''I will see if I can find someone who can tell us anything about JJ's state'' Derek said and he walked out of the room.

''Aaron, you need to calm down'' Rossi said carefully.

''How can I calm down? Didn't you see JJ. Her body, the pain in her eyes, didn't you…didn't you…'' he tried to say but he fell to ground.

''Hotch'' Emily yelled out while helping him get up.

Reid was sitting on a chair and he didn't say anything. In his head he was calculating JJ's survival rate and he knew it was very slim.

After Emily had helped Hotch up, she sat down next to Reid and held his hand. On the other side of the room Rossi was trying to console his friend, even though he knew there wasn't much he could do about. If Hotch would lose JJ, he had no idea what he would be like. After Hayley died he blamed himself and he destroyed himself in the process. The entire team knew that Hotch loved JJ and Jack more than anything in this world and losing one of them would be his destruction.

When Derek walked out if the room he slammed his hand into a wall out of anger. He couldn't believe this was happening to one of their own. He decided to call Penelope first and tell her the news. He knew she was going to fly out right away.

At the first ring Penelope picked up.

''_It's me. Did you find her''_

''We did Penelope but it's not looking good, baby girl'' he said softly.

''_What? Where is she?''_

''We're in the hospital. JJ was shot and they took her up to surgery''

''_No. Oh my god. Derek this can't be happening. We can't lose her'' _Penelope yelled out.

''I know. We just have to hope JJ is fighting''

''_I am coming. I am on my way. I have to be there''_

''Penelope stay calm. Just try to…''

''_No. I won't stay calm. My best friend, my sister! Is in surgery after being missing for six weeks. I am coming over there. Send me the address now'' _she yelled out and hung up the phone.

Derek knew he couldn't keep Penelope from coming but he tried to keep her calm. He put his phone into one of his pockets and he walked to a nurse.

''Ma'am. I am with the FBI. One of our agents was just brought in. Can you give me an update?'' Derek asked while showing his badge.

''Sir. I can't give you any information'' the nurse replied.

''You can. Damn it. Tell me something'' Derek yelled out.

The teammates heard the commotion and they walked out of the waiting room to go to Derek.

Just when Derek wanted to say anything else a doctor came walking up to them.

''Jennifer Jareau?'' Doctor Long said.

''Yeah. Over here'' Reid said softly.

Everybody turned around and looked at the doctor, waiting for him to say something.

''I think we should do this somewhere a little more private. Follow me'' Doctor Long said as he turned around and started walking.

The team followed the doctor into a small conference room with enough chairs for them to sit in. When they all sat down he finally spoke.

''Does JJ have any relatives?'' the doctor asked.

''Yes. She has an aunt in LA but she isn't coming. We called her already'' Emily replied. She called JJ's aunt Teresa to update her on JJ's situation and she told Emily she couldn't deal with JJ again. Teresa said that Emily should tell JJ not to call anymore. Emily wanted to strangle the woman, who was supposed to be a real family member to their blonde friend.

''We are her family'' Derek said with an irritated voice.

''Just tell us something, please'' Rossi pleaded.

''Okay. During surgery I looked at the injuries to Jennifer's body and I honestly don't know what to say'' the doctor said.

''What do you mean?'' Hotch asked with a lump in his throat.

''What I am trying to say is that it's really bad. The surgeons are working at her internal bleeding and her heart. She had been beaten so severely that we already had to do difficult repairs to some major organs. Right now I am only talking about the damage that has been done to the inside of her body. During the first hour I was in there I looked at the outside of her body. Jennifer is covered in cuts and bruises. On her neck were marks of severe strangulation. A plastic surgeon is disinfecting all the wounds as we speak. I also did a rape kid. There are signs of repeated sexual abuse. I can't tell you much more right now. The chance she is going to survive all of this isn't big. I am trying to be honest'' the doctor explained, leaving out the cuts on JJ's wrists. He thought they already had enough to deal with so he decided to tell them later.

The entire team was shocked when they hurt the doctor talk about JJ's condition.

''Is there anything else?'' Reid asked out of the blew.

''If Jennifer gets through this physically, I don't know how she is going to get through it mentally. I have never seen anything this bad. I am sorry I didn't have better news. I will update you as soon as possible. There is something else I have to say and I don't think you guys will believe it. On Jennifer's wrists I found cuts. I think she attempted suicide. The cuts are no longer than a day old'' the doctor said.

''What?'' Hotch asked astonished. If JJ attempted suicide he knew she would have seen it as her only way out. It meant that the pain became too much for her to live in. It meant that she even stopped fighting and Hotch knew JJ only stopped fighting if she really couldn't anymore.

''I am sorry'' the doctor said and he walked out of the room, leaving the frightened team behind.

They all stayed put in their seats and no one talked. They were just thinking about everything the doctor just told them. None of them could believe that JJ would take her own life.

Another three hours went by and Penelope had joined the team in the conference room. When she saw their faces she knew something had to be really wrong. They were all still sitting. Derek held Penelope in a tight hug. Emily and Reid held each other hands and Rossi was staying at Hotch's side.

Another two hours past by when another doctor walked in.

''Hello everyone. I am happy to say that Jennifer made it through surgery. She is stable for now. I think she might be able to get out of here in two to three weeks if everything goes well. When she gets out of here she is going to need a lot of care. It will take a lot of time for her to heal physically. I think mentally it will be even harder but for now she's table and I think that's a minor miracle right now'' the doctor said.

''Thank god'' most of the team said at the same time.

''Can we see her?'' Hotch asked.

''For now I think it will be best if only one of you goes in to see. She hasn't woken up yet and it can take a couple of hours or even a couple of days'' the doctor replied.

''You should go Hotch'' Emily said while the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

They all felt like a huge weight had been lifted of their shoulders. They knew JJ had to go through a lot more but for no she was alive and that was everything they had been hoping for in the last couple of weeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It might take me two days to update the next chapter because I have a pretty busy day tomorrow. I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**Special thanks to ncis4ever21, samcarter1980 and velizara95!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 18: The road to JJ's recovery (Part 1)**

Hotch followed the doctor into the room where JJ was. The moment he saw JJ, his tears became even worse. He felt his heart break. JJ looked so small and broken. Hotch sat down in a chair next to the bed. After the doctor left Hotch took JJ's hand in his. He turned around her hand and he saw the cut on her wrist. The woman he met in that bar the first night was funny, sweet and spontaneous and now she looked so different. Hotch couldn't keep the tears from streaming down his face. JJ never deserved any of it. He still had no idea what happened to her exactly but from what the doctor described and from what he could see on her body, he knew she went through hell. He wanted to kill the brothers for what they had done to JJ. To the girl he loved. They took her away from him, Jack and the team. The brothers took away a part of JJ that she might never get back. He had no idea what JJ was going to be like when she would wake up. He just hoped that JJ wouldn't give up on her life. He wished he could punish the brothers for everything. Kyle was still in surgery because one of the bullets hit a major artery. Adam got of really lucky with only a shot to the shoulder. He wished both of them had died on the spot but for now one of them was still alive. He didn't need to know if Kyle had made it through surgery because right now he only wanted to help JJ in every possible way he could.

The team was still in the waiting room. They all felt relieved to at least know that JJ was alive but they had no idea if she would ever recover from the torture she went through.

''Do you think she will ever get through this?'' Emily asked.

''I don't know. We know JJ is strong but she went through so much pain and terror that I think she will never forget that'' Rossi replied.

''I think it's going to take a lot of time and help from professionals'' Derek said.

''Actually Derek you're wrong. Statistics show that people who where traumatized learn to live with it faster when they are helped by people they know'' Reid said, to let Derek know he was wrong.

''What does it matter? We don't know if JJ will ever get through this. God, you just told me she tried to commit suicide'' Penelope cried out.

Emily walked towards her and gave her a tight hug. Penelope didn't let go and she cried onto Emily's shoulder.

''Why don't you girls stay here. I think Reid, Derek and I should go to see how Adam and Kyle are doing'' Rossi said.

''Good idea. Then I am able to kick the shit out of them. I hope Kyle gets through surgery so I can give him a painful and slow death. Both of them. Just like they deserve'' Derek said angrily.

The three men walked out of the room and they split up to check on the case. Adam was already brought to the station for questioning. Rossi knew he would soon be transferred to Quantico for the real questioning. I wouldn't be hard to convict Adam and Kyle because they had enough evidence to put them away for life.

Emily and Penelope were sitting in two chairs next to each other. They both wanted to say something but neither of them knew what to say to each other.

''Em?'' Penelope whispered.

''Yeah'' Emily replied softly.

''Do you think. I mean the doctor told us what happened to her but will she ever get through that. I mean how can she?'' Penelope asked.

''I don't know Pen. If anyone can do it, it's JJ'' Emily replied softly.

''I hope so'' Penelope said.

Hotch had been sitting at JJ's bedside for over three hours and she still hadn't woken up. He decided to step out of the room to call Jack before he went to bed. He wanted to tell Jack that they had his Auntie JJ back. He just had no idea how to tell the little boy that JJ was really hurt by the bad guy.

Hotch picked up his phone and he dialed his home phone number.

''_Jessica speaking''_

''Hey Jessica, it's me. How is everything going over there?''

''_I just put Jack to bed. He keeps asking about JJ, Aaron. What should I say to him?''_

''We found her. She just had surgery but she hasn't woken up yet''

''_Oh my god. How is she? I mean do you know what happened to her?''_

''Yes. It's not good. I will tell as much as I can when I get back home. Can I talk to Jack for a minute. I need to stay here for a couple of days. The doctors told us JJ has to stay here for two to three weeks but when she has someone who can take care of her at home, she might be walking out of here in three days. I just want to explain to Jack what's going on'' Hotch explain.

''_Of course. Just give me a sec''_

''Thanks Jessica''

''_Daddy?'' _Jack said with a sleepy voice.

''Hey buddy. I wanted to tell you that we found Auntie JJ''

''_Really? Was she hurt by a bad guy?''_

''Yeah, we really found her buddy. Auntie JJ is in the hospital but she will get better, I promise buddy''

''_When can I see her?''_

''Auntie JJ has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. I think she can come home after that. I will be staying with her. Are you okay with that?''

''_Sure. You need to take care of Auntie JJ. I miss you daddy''_

''I miss you to. I will call you tomorrow, okay? I love you buddy!''

''_I love you to daddy. Tell Auntie JJ I love her to''_

''I will. Bye''

''_Bye'' _Jack said and they both hung up the phone.

Hotch walked back into the room. He kept standing and he just looked at JJ. He needed her to wake up. He needed to know what he could do. He wanted to just talk to her and tell her everything was going to be okay, eventually. It scared him the most that JJ might not want to see him. She went through so much that it might have changed her too much and maybe she didn't trust him. Hotch kept pacing through the room, hoping and praying that she would wake up.

JJ felt a pain go through her chest. She felt like she was in a dark hole. She had no idea where she was and it was like she couldn't open her eyes. Her entire body hurt. She tried to open her eyes but they weren't opening. She felt like there was someone next to her in the room. She heard someone walking. She started to panic but she couldn't move at all. She felt her heart beat faster every second.

Hotch looked over at the heart monitor and he saw JJ's heartbeat rising. He started to panic so he walked over to her side and he softly cupped JJ's face.

JJ felt someone standing over her. She suddenly felt a hand on her face. At first she was scared but then she remembered the soft touch. It was the touch that made her feel safe. She knew Hotch was standing next to her. She tried to open her eyes and this time they opened. JJ's sight was fuzzy but she saw him in his suit and she noticed his dark hair.

Hotch saw JJ's eyes open slowly and he started talking to her.

''JJ. Oh my god. You're awake'' he said softly.

When she heard his voice she opened her eyes further and her sight became better. She noticed the small tears in his eyes.

''Aaron?'' she murmured softly.

''I am here. Right here. I am not leaving'' he said softly while bending over to give JJ a kiss on her cheek.

Out of instinct JJ pulled her head away and she scared Hotch with her move.

''Aaron, don't. Please. You can't see me like this'' she pleaded. She didn't want to him to see her like that. She felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. He couldn't be there. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was afraid they would look at her differently.

''JJ. I am not leaving you. I don't care how you look. You're alive. I love you'' he said. He was shocked with JJ's attitude. He knew she was afraid but he had never expected that JJ didn't want him to be there.

''I need to be alone, Aaron. Please just leave. I can't do this'' she pleaded.

Hotch's heart broke a bit after what she said to him. He didn't want to make her angry so he left the room and decided to go back to the conference room.

After Hotch left JJ's room, the tears were streaming down her face. She tried to move but every part of her body hurt. JJ never wanted to hurt Hotch. She just didn't want him to see her like this. She thought he deserved so much better. She couldn't see anyone right now. Just seeing them would make her cry and they would pity her.

Hotch walked into the conference room with even more tears then before. The team noticed him right away. Derek, Reid and Rossi were back. None of them had ever seen Hotch cry but they knew that these circumstances were different. He only cried when they found Haley's body. After Haley's death none of them saw him shed even a little tear. He always kept to himself but this time he just couldn't. The brothers destroyed JJ. They took her away from everyone who loved her. He saw the humiliation and pain in JJ's eyes.

''What happened?'' Rossi asked.

''She is awake'' Hotch replied while sitting down.

''What? Why aren't you in there?'' Derek asked surprised.

''She doesn't want me there'' Hotch replied angrily.

''Why? That doesn't sound like JJ'' Emily said.

''It's not like JJ'' Reid added.

''Can we go to see her?'' Penelope asked, hoping Hotch would say yes but the look on his face told her different.

''I don't know. She told me she didn't want to see anyone. That she can't'' Hotch explained.

''She will have to let us in eventually'' Ross said.

''We just don't give up on her until she lets us into her life again. She went through so much, it's understandable'' Derek said.

They team went quiet went there was soft knock on the door. They saw detective Gordon Warner standing in the doorway. He had promised Rossi to take care of the rest of the case. Rossi told him the FBU would take over once they knew JJ was doing okay.

''Hey everyone'' the detective said.

''Hello Detective'' a couple of people on the team said.

''I just got an update on Kyle Parker. He died during surgery. They weren't able to stop the bleeding. Adam is at the police station. He is being held there until you can take him back to Quantico'' the detective explained quickly.

''Thank you Detective'' Rossi replied.

''It's my pleasure. I was asked to interview Jennifer about her abduction and the period she was missing'' the detective said.

''What?'' Hotch asked surprised.

''I just got a call from JJ's doctor and he told me Jennifer wanted to give her statement right now. She doesn't want to wait and she asked for me'' the detective explained.

The team looked at him in astonishment. They didn't expect JJ to ask someone else to interview her. Let alone do it a couple of hours after she just came out of surgery.

JJ gave her statement to detective Warner. During the interview she could control herself pretty good. She didn't shed a tear while she described everything that happened to her in the past six weeks. The detective couldn't believe what she was describing and that she didn't cry at the same time. The things he was hearing shocked him and he had never seen anything this bad before. After the interview, a female nurse took photos of JJ and they were done with the evidence.

After the detective left the room, JJ could finally let her tears go. She wanted to tell what happened once. Now she did it and she didn't have to do it again. During her conversation with the detective she knew she sounded like a robot who was explaining the worst things that could happen to a person. She now realized she had done that and she didn't have to be afraid to do it again. JJ had no idea how she was going deal with what happened to her. She could still feel the knifes cutting in her skin. She still saw every image. Everything would be in her brain for the rest of her life and she had no idea how to deal with that. When her parents were killed she shut everything and everyone out and it didn't work.

Hotch and the team were still sitting in the conference room and Hotch decided this wasn't working at all. They needed to take Adam back to Quantico and they needed to charge him with all the murders he was responsible for. Hotch was pulled out of his thoughts when the detective rejoined the team in the small room.

''Hey, I just took Jennifer's statement. I know that FBI is going to charge Adam Parker for all the crimes and I am fine with that. I just don't know if you should look through JJ's statement. One of the nurses took all of the last evidences that was needed. I just want to warn you. It's really bad'' the detective explained.

''Thanks for the warning detective but this our case. We will handle everything. We will pick up Adam from the station within the next hour'' Hotch replied. He went back into his work mode.

''Okay. You can pick up all of the evidence at the nurses' station. And this is Jennifer's statement'' the detective said while he put the file on the table in the room.

''Thank you for your help. It was greatly appreciated'' Rossi added.

''Bye'' the detective said as he walked out.

After the detective left, Hotch started to give everyone their tasks.

''Morgan, Reid and Rossi, I want the three of you to pick up Adam Parker and take him back to Quantico. When you get there I want you guys to interview him and charge him with all the murders and JJ's case. Prentiss, Garcia and I will stay here for JJ. We can take the jet back when JJ is released from the hospital. I will update you on JJ every couple of hours'' Hotch ordered.

''Okay. Take care of her Hotch'' Derek said.

''Bye'' Reid said softly.

''Take it easy, Aaron'' Rossi said before he followed Derek and Reid out.

''Prentiss and Garcia I want you to look for a hotel we can stay for a couple of nights. I think one of us has to stay in the hospital every night, just to be sure'' Hotch said.

Emily and Penelope nodded. They walked out of the room and Hotch was left alone.

He sat down and he put the file in front of him. He didn't know of he should read it or not. He knew him and his team would testifying against Adam Parker and they needed to know as much detail as they could. For Hotch it was different. JJ was the woman he loved, he couldn't betray her like that. He hadn't even thought about, what he was going to tell Strauss about their relationship. If there was a relationship because he wasn't even sure of that. Or maybe JJ couldn't even come back to FBI. Hotch knew he was thinking way ahead but he just couldn't stop himself. He pushed the file to the middle of the table and he left it there.

JJ was trying to sleep but she couldn't close an eye. Every time she tried to, she flashed back to the pain. She was startled when she heard the door open.

''Hello Jennifer. My name is Dr. Long. I want to explain your situation to you'' the doctor said.

''Hello'' JJ said very softly. She didn't like to be alone in the room with someone. She started to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly she saw Hotch appear from the hallway and she felt a bit safer.

''Can I come in?'' Hotch asked softly.

JJ didn't know what to say. She didn't want him there but she was to afraid to be alone with a stranger.

Hotch noticed JJ's hesitation and he knew she was extremely uncomfortable.

''I think it will be best if you stay here for this agent Hotchner'' the doctor said.

''Okay'' Hotch replied. He walked into the room and he sat down in a chair next to JJ's bed.

''Well, you're surgery was a success Jennifer. During surgery we did repairs to your liver and kidneys. You had a lot of internal bleeding that damaged your organs but we were able to stop the bleedings. We removed the bullet from your chest. It was just a few inches away from your heart. We think you can walk out of here in about three days if there is someone who can take care of you at home. I already called one of the doctors in Washington Memorial Hospital and he will do all of your checkups there. I need to know how you would like to handle this'' he said while he kept looking at JJ.

JJ heard half of what the doctor had said. She could only think about the immense pain she was feeling.

''JJ?'' Hotch said when JJ didn't answer the doctor.

''Oh sorry. I think I can take care of myself. I don't want anyone to help me'' JJ said with anger and pain written all over her face.

''Listen to me Jennifer. You can't do this by yourself. I understand that you're scared. You went through a lot and no one can ever really understand that but I will not let you go home alone. If you are going to be difficult about someone taking care of you, you need to stay in the hospital for at least three weeks'' the doctor explained.

''Fine. If you get me a nurse or something I will go home'' she said.

Hotch had never seen JJ with this attitude. She was angry and impolite. He knew she had a pretty good reason but JJ was always sweet and warm in the hardest situations.

''I can take care of her'' Hotch said quickly.

''Okay that will do. I will give you numbers of a physical therapist and maybe someone for Jennifer to talk to'' the doctor replied.

''Thank you Dr. Long'' Hotch said and shook the doctors hand.

The doctor walked out and only JJ and Hotch were left in the room.

''JJ. Can you please talk to me?'' Hotch asked softly.

''No. I don't want to. I need to be alone'' JJ said softly.

''JJ?''

''No, Hotch. I can't. I am so sorry. I just don't know how'' JJ said.

Hotch decided to stop pleading and he walked out. When he walked out of the room, he slammed his hands into the wall. He kept doing it until he felt his hands hurt.

Hotch was still standing outside JJ's hospital room. It was in the middle of the night and he didn't want to go away. He decided to call the Emily and Penelope to tell them to stay in the hotel because JJ still didn't want to see anyone. When he took his phone out of his pocket he didn't notice that something fell out if his pocket.

After he had called Emily and he explained everything. Emily and Penelope stayed at the hotel for the night and Hotch would stay in the hospital.

''Sir, this fell out of your pocket'' a nurse said while she handed Hotch the folded envelope.

''Thank you'' Hotch said friendly while he took it out of her hands.

It was the letter JJ wrote to him. He took it with him every day and he never lost it. It was evidence of how much JJ loved him. It was proof of what he and JJ were to each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter will still show JJ having a difficult time. I want to take her recovery at the right pace. Not too slow and not too fast. Just let me know if am taking the right direction with JJ's recovery.**

**Special thanks to allysecrimindfan, ncis4ever21, samcarter1980 and velizara95!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 19: The road to JJ's recovery (part 2)**

Four days passed by and it was finally the day for JJ to be released from the hospital. In the four days JJ only talked to doctors and nurses. Every time Penelope, Emily or Hotch would come into the room she would tell them to leave or she would just ignore them.

Hotch became desperate because he had no idea what to do about the situation. Especially today. JJ was going home but he had no idea how he was supposed to take care of someone who didn't want to see him. It hurt him a lot but he couldn't force JJ to do something she didn't want to do. It would only make her more afraid.

Hotch had talked to all the three guys and he explained that there was still no progress with JJ. Rossi told him Adam would be arraigned in a week. He had confessed to all the charges and he was smiling during the interviews. No one had told Adam what happened to JJ. He didn't know if she was alive or not. That was the one thing he kept asking the people who interviewed him. When Reid told Adam that Kyle had died, he didn't even blink. The team already profiled him as psychopath but seeing nothing in his eyes made them even more mad. Derek had already tried to beat him up. Reid and Rossi were able to stop him in those times.

JJ knew that today was the day she would be released from the hospital. She knew she was supposed to be happy about going home but she wasn't. She wasn't happy about anything. She was still in a lot of pain and she had barely slept. The painkillers the doctors gave her worked for a couple of hours. She couldn't sleep because the nightmares would come when she fell asleep. She tried to control herself but most of the time she was crying. Every time she saw the door open she would cringe and when someone approached her she felt her heart beat faster out of panic.

JJ had seen Emily and Penelope for two minutes. Not any longer because she didn't want them to see her. She knew she was hurting everyone around her but she just couldn't see them or talk to them. It was too much for her to handle right now.

Hotch, Emily and Penelope were back at the hospital to take JJ home. They had no idea what was going to happen when JJ was back home. The three of them talked to the doctor. He gave them everything they needed to take care of JJ.

Hotch walked into JJ's room with a wheelchair. He told Emily and Penelope to wait outside. When JJ saw him she looked away. She was sitting on the bed in sweatpants and a sweater that was too big for her. Hotch saw that JJ was still very thin. It still hurt him to see her like that. He couldn't see the bruises and cuts because she was covered in clothes. He slowly walked towards her and she still didn't look at him.

''Here let me help you into the wheelchair'' Hotch said and JJ flinched when he touched her by the arms.

''JJ, I will never hurt you'' he said and he tried to help her again but she took a few steps backwards.

JJ couldn't believe she was scared of the one person she used to trust the most. Now with every move someone made she would cringe and almost start crying. She knew Hotch wouldn't hurt her. Every time someone moved towards her she had flashbacks of the pain the brothers put her through. It felt like every move that was made towards her, was coming from them. They had taken away her ability to trust. She had lost it eleven years ago but she somehow found it. Now she had no idea if she could.

Hotch stepped back to give JJ the space she needed. He saw her slowly walking towards the wheelchair and with every step she took, Hotch could see she almost lost her balance. He could see the pain go through her body and he wanted nothing more than to help but JJ was to scared and he didn't want to give her any reason not to trust him.

When JJ finally made into the wheelchair, Hotch walked carefully towards it and pushed it forward. When they made it through the doors he saw both Emily and Penelope looking relieved. They followed Hotch and JJ through the hospital and into the parking lot.

JJ tried to step out of the wheelchair when they reached the car but she almost fell to the ground. Emily was just in time to hold her from falling. JJ didn't look at them. She didn't say anything. It was like JJ disappeared and a whole other person had taken over her body.

They put JJ in the back of the car and Penelope was sitting next to her while Hotch and Emily sat in the front. Penelope put a blanket over JJ when she saw JJ was shivering. JJ had her head against the window and she looked outside the window. For almost seven weeks she hadn't seen the outside world. She didn't count the hospital because it felt like a prison to her. They passed by the cemetery and she suddenly realized that she needed to go there. It was where her parents and sisters were. And for the first time in three days she said something to people who cared about her.

''Can we stop'' JJ murmured.

''What did you say, JJ?'' Penelope asked calmly.

''Can we go to the cemetery. I want to…uh…I'' JJ said but she couldn't get more out of her mouth.

''Of course JJ'' Hotch said softly.

Hotch knew JJ wanted to go there because of her parents and sister. Hotch was glad she finally said something. He knew it would take baby steps for JJ to recover.

They pulled up near the graves of JJ's family. Hotch took out the wheelchair and Penelope helped JJ into it. The three of them walked over to the headstones of JJ's family. Emily and Penelope had never been here before and when they saw the headstones they knew why they were there.

Hotch flashed back to the day he finally told JJ he loved her. This place had a good and a bad memory for him. It was the day he and JJ finally started something. They were officially together for two days before she went missing.

Emily stopped pushing the wheelchair when they were in front of the headstones.

''Thanks Em'' JJ said softly.

Emily was surprised that JJ said anything at all.

''Always, JJ'' Emily replied softly.

Hotch, Emily and Penelope took a few steps back to give JJ some privacy.

JJ focused on Amy's headstone.

''Why didn't you tell me? How could you? I asked you what was going on. I was your sister and you didn't tell me. I could have helped you. You killed yourself because you knew it had something to do with that night. How..how…I was your sister. You left me alone. I…I…ha'' JJ said and halfway through the second sentence the tears started flooding down her face. She needed a way to vent and this seemed right for her.

Emily and Penelope were heartbroken when they heard JJ talk to her sister. Hotch walked over to JJ and he knelt down next to her wheelchair but he kept some space.

''You can tell her JJ'' Hotch said softly.

JJ knew what he meant exactly. She hated Amy for leaving and after a while she could forget about it but now all those feelings were back.

''Tell her JJ. It's alright to hate her'' Hotch said, knowing that JJ never understood why Amy really committed suicide.

''No'' JJ cried.

''You should tell her, JJ. It's okay to hate Amy'' Hotch said again.

JJ moved out of the wheelchair and she let herself fall down in front of Amy's headstone.

''I hate you. How could you leave me? How could you die and leave me here all alone. I need you. Please come back. Please come back'' JJ cried out while she pounded her hands against the gravestone. She was so mad for her sister leaving her like that.

Emily and Penelope watched JJ and the tears were stinging in their eyes. They walked towards JJ and Hotch and they both knelt down next to JJ on the other side.

''He's right JJ'' Emily said softly.

''JJ, when my parents died, I hated them for it. I couldn't believe that they left me. It's alright to hate her. In a while it will get better. Believe me'' Penelope said, knowing what it felt like to lose her parents.

''It's okay" Hotch said softly.

''No, it's not okay'' JJ cried out.

''JJ listen to us. You have been through so much, you have every right to be mad'' Hotch added.

JJ looked at him for the first time in days and she knew he understood her pain. She could see it in his brown eyes.

They stayed at the graveside for a little while longer and after that they drove towards the jet. Hotch felt like JJ mad a little bit of progress that day. He still couldn't hug her because she flinched. It made him feel better that she was at least talking and making some eye contact.

Emily and Penelope helped JJ onto the jet and she jay down on the couch. They put a blanket over her and they sat down close to her. The flight was very short but they kept an eye on JJ the entire time. JJ tried to sleep on the plane but she couldn't. Instead she kept her eyes closed and she was pretending to sleep, so the team wouldn't worry.

After they got off the plane they stopped at Penelope's house to drop her of. They decided to let Emily and Hotch stay with JJ and the next night it would be Penelope and Hotch.

''Okay. I will see you all tomorrow. Take care JJ'' Penelope said softly while looking at her blond friend with concern.

''Bye Pen'' JJ replied.

After dropping of Penelope, they drove straight to JJ's apartment. Hotch knew the other guys on the team took care of putting some food in fridge and they asked someone to clean the place before they would arrive today.

Emily helped JJ out of the car and Hotch took the bags when they arrived at the apartment building. It took a while for them to reach JJ's front door. When they opened the door, JJ started to look around. To her it felt like she hadn't been there in months or years even. She looked at the spot where she remembered Adam and Kyle standing before they hit her over the head and she froze. It felt like she couldn't walk passed it. Like the past would happen all over again. Emily noticed her hesitation and she led JJ to the couch. It was already 10 pm and they wanted JJ to eat something and go to bed afterwards. Hotch walked towards the kitchen to put three sandwiches together and he passed them to JJ and Emily.

JJ wasn't hungry but she knew they wouldn't stop looking at her until she was done with the sandwich. She ate as quickly as possible but she felt nauseous. JJ felt her body rejecting the food and she stood up she tried to make it to the trashcan but she lost her balance. Hotch ran towards her and he guided her to the trashcan and she vomited. Hotch held JJ's hair back and he knew she was vomiting because her body wasn't used to food anymore. She doctors told him JJ had been starved.

''It's okay JJ. Take it easy'' Hotch said while helping her back to the couch.

''I think I need to sleep'' JJ replied before Hotch could put her down on the couch.

Emily stood up and took JJ to her bedroom. She helped her to the bathroom first, so she could help JJ clean up for a bit. After that she helped JJ back into the bedroom and she put JJ down on the bed. Emily pulled a clean pair of sweatpants and a top out of the closet. JJ already tried to pull the sweater over her head but I hurt too much. She put her arms down and she crawled under the blankets. She didn't want to change. If she had to change it meant Emily had to help and that she would see JJ's body. The last thing JJ wanted was for them to see how badly injured she was. Emily saw JJ in the bed and she put back the clothes she had taken out of the closet. Emily walked towards the bathroom to grab a glass of water and a painkiller for JJ to take. JJ took the painkiller and Emily walked towards the door.

''Sleep well, JJ'' Emily said softly.

''You to'' JJ replied.

Emily closed the door and she walked back into the small living room where Hotch was sitting on the couch.

''How did it go?'' he asked curiously.

''See crawled into bed right away and she took her medication'' Emily replied while sitting down in a chair across from Hotch.

''She won't even let me touch her. I actually think I was a minor miracle that she said anything today'' Hotch said while looking at Emily.

''She's probably scared Hotch. We don't even know half of what happened to her. I know you have her statement and I also know you wouldn't read it before JJ gives you permission. But we have to try and understand JJ. In the last six weeks she has been tortured by two man for something she never did. I am not saying that anyone would have deserved what JJ went through but JJ had to go through trauma twice in her life. It's just not fair to her'' Emily replied.

''I know. I just hope she isn't going to shut down like she did eleven years ago. I can't handle that'' Hotch said.

''I know. None of us would be able to handle that Hotch. JJ is a part of our family. She's more than just a friend to me. She's the sister I have never head'' Emily said with tears slightly stinging in her eyes.

''We should get some sleep'' Hotch said.

Rossi put two stretchers in the small living room. Everything was in place and they could go to sleep. Hotch just hoped JJ could get some sleep.

''Yeah. Night'' Emily said as she walked to one of the stretchers.

Both Hotch and Emily fell asleep pretty quickly. Hotch was dreaming about him and JJ in the future. They were sitting at the dinner table with Jack, just talking about the day they just had.

In the other room JJ couldn't close an eyes. She tried to but she the memories came rushing back to her each time she tried. JJ couldn't keep the tears from falling. She stayed awake the entire night. She was covered in sweat and she was buried under the blankets when Emily came in to check on her the next morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I want to thank everyone who has been reading. I love my reviewers. Knowing that people actually like it makes it a lot more fun for me to write.**

**Special thanks to ncis4ever21, allysecrimindfan, samcarter1980, velizara95 and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 20: The road to JJ's recovery (part 3)**

Five days had passed by since JJ had been back at her apartment. Hotch stayed with her at all times, except when he needed to see Jack. Either Emily or Penelope was with him at the apartment. JJ hadn't seen Rossi, Derek or Reid because she didn't want to. She talked to Hotch and the two women as less as possible. When they told her to something she would listen. She pretended to be okay but she knew she wasn't okay at all. She spent most of her time in bed. She didn't show anyone any kind of emotion. At night she would cry herself to sleep until she was woken up by a terrible nightmare. They all forced her to eat and she did. After eating she would go to bathroom to vomit. She couldn't keep down any kind of food. JJ had no idea if everyone actually believed she was doing better. She knew herself she was only getting worse. At every touch or move from someone else she would jump like they were about to kill her.

Hotch hadn't seen or heard from JJ all day. Emily checked on her before she left to go to the office. Hotch had only seen JJ during breakfast, lunch and dinner those days. She was still shutting him out but according to Emily and Penelope she was doing a lot better.

It was 3 pm and he hadn't heard any sound coming from JJ's room. Emily checked on her around 11 am and JJ told her she was going to get some sleep. Hotch was getting worried, so he decided to go check on JJ. It was the first time he was alone with her. Emily and Penelope had done most of the helping with JJ. He walked over to the door of JJ's bedroom and he knocked on it softly but he got no answer. He tried to open it and it was locked. He knocked a few more times but there was still no answer. He got really worried so he decided to kick down the door. When he kicked down the door he saw JJ laying in bed. She looked peaceful. He walked over to JJ and she didn't move. He knew she would normally flinch when he tried to move towards her.

''JJ'' he asked while keeping some space.

He walked to her bedside and she was still not moving.

''JJ?'' he said a little louder.

He touched her and there was no response. He suddenly realized he was standing next to a lifeless JJ. He checked her pulse and he felt a low but steady heartbeat. He ran to the shower and put it on. When he reached the bathroom he noticed the vomit in the toilet and he realized JJ was probably unconscious due to not eating. He knew now she had just been pretending and he didn't even notice it.

He ran back to JJ and he pulled the blankets of her. JJ was laying there in a sports bra and shorts. For the first time he saw the cuts and bruises. He saw her ribs through her skin and she was terribly skinny. She looked more like a skeleton than she looked like a human being. On her back he noticed long scars from a knife.

''JJ. Wake up. Come on, sweetheart. Do it for me please. JJ!'' Hotch yelled as he picked her up from the bed. He felt how light she felt in his arms and it scared him. He reached the bathroom and he stepped with JJ in his arms into the shower. He started softly slapping her face to wake JJ up. She still wasn't moving or waking up.

''JJ. Come on. Stay with me. You have to wake up. Please. I love you'' Hotch said again while shaking JJ lightly.

He felt JJ moving and she slowly opened her eyes. The water was still streaming in the shower and Hotch stayed with JJ in the shower.

''JJ. Oh my god'' he said softly while he turned the shower off.

He stepped out of the shower and he walked towards the bed and he sat down with JJ still in his arms. Her eyes were fluttering and she was barely conscious. Hotch held her and he never wanted to let go. He had seen her body and he was shocked.

''JJ. You have to stay with me, sweetheart. Don't do that again'' he whispered.

JJ recognized his voice and she felt that she was wet. She fully opened her eyes and she saw she was in Hotch's arms.

''Aaron?'' she said softly.

''Hey. I am here'' he replied softly.

''What….'' JJ tried to say but she felt to weak.

''I found you unconscious. You need to eat JJ. You're slowly destroying yourself. I won't watch you do that to yourself. I can't lose you. You have to let me help you. If I lose you I have nothing left, JJ'' Hotch said with pain in his eyes.

JJ saw his pain and she realized how much she had hurt him. She never wanted that. She just thought he would be better off without her.

''I…I…sorry'' JJ murmured.

''It's okay, JJ. You never asked for any of this. But I need you to let me help you. We can do this together'' he said as he cupper JJ's face with one of his hands.

JJ didn't say anything. Instead she put her arms around his neck and she let her head fall down his shoulder. For the first time in five days she was finally crying in front of someone. The tears streamed down her face and she couldn't stop them. She knew her way of trying to cope was wrong but she didn't want to hurt Hotch by seeing her like that.

Hotch felt JJ arms move around his neck and he surprised by her move. He put his arms tightly around her while JJ was still sitting on his lap. He heard her cry and tried to console her.

''I am here, JJ. I won't let anything happen to you again'' he said softly and he put a soft kiss on her shoulder.

They sat in the same position for a long time and JJ kept crying the entire time. Hotch knew it was good that JJ was finally looking for contact with him.

When JJ slowly pulled away she still had the tears in her eyes but she looked a bit better than she did before. She still felt pain and weakness in her body. Being in Hotch's arms made her feel a lot better and she just wished she realized that sooner. He was still the same person she wrote her letter to. He was still the person she didn't want to live without. When she looked in his eyes she could see his love and she just knew she had to try and trust herself around him. She knew that it wasn't that she didn't trust Hotch, she just didn't trust herself. It was going to take a lot of time for her to change that feeling but she wanted to try it. She needed to try it.

Hotch kept looking at JJ while he saw her thinking.

''Are you okay?'' he asked while putting a hand on her leg. His other hand was behind JJ's back to give her some support.

''No, but I will be eventually'' JJ replied softly.

''I will be by your side every step of the way. I promise'' he said.

''I know''

''I want you to eat something. I will go the kitchen to get you some food. We also have to go to the doctors tomorrow for your checkup. Stay here and I will be back in a second'' he said and he walked out of the room.

JJ pulled herself up against the headboard and she pulled a blanket over her. She was hoping Hotch hadn't seen all of her injuries but she knew it was impossible. Emily helped JJ to put on some clothes that wouldn't make sweat when she was sleeping. JJ was constantly woken up by nightmares and she would be covered in sweat. JJ closed her eyes for a bit but she was woken up when Hotch walked back into the room with toast, water and her medication. Hotch handed JJ the plate with the toast and he knelt down on the floor next to her. JJ looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

''Just eat something. You don't have to eat it all. Just try'' he pleaded, hoping he wouldn't sound like someone who was ordering JJ around.

JJ picked up the toast and she took a few bites. When she had enough, she put the plate on the nightstand. Hotch gave her the water and the medication and JJ swallowed them right away.

Hotch slowly stood up and he saw JJ flinch for a bit. JJ moved to the edge of the bed and she put her feet on the ground. Hotch had no idea what JJ was doing. He was standing in front of JJ. JJ softly pulled on one of his hands and she made a gesture for him to kneel down in front of her. Hotch knelt down in front of the bed and he was still a little taller than JJ. When he was sitting in front of her, JJ put her hands on his shoulders and she pulled him even closer. Hotch moved closer and he was kneeling between her legs. JJ tightened her legs around Hotch and she leaned slightly forward. Hotch put his hands next to JJ's legs. He wasn't sure what she wanted. JJ leaned in closer and she gave Hotch a soft kiss on his lips. She suddenly remembered how good it felt to kiss his soft lips. Hotch was totally caught off guard by JJ's move. Hotch didn't know if he should react or just let JJ do what she wanted. When she kissed him he felt a shiver go up his spine. He had never expected it to happen. It showed him that JJ was still there. That she could get better. When Hotch didn't respond, JJ decided to pull slowly away. Hotch had his hands around her waist and when he felt JJ pull back, he put his hands behind her head and he returned the kiss softly. After a few seconds they both pulled away to catch their breaths and JJ looked happy.

''Thanks'' she said softly.

''For what?'' he asked surprised.

''I just didn't know if you still felt the same about me. I guess I was just scared'' she replied, trying to explain what she meant.

One of Hotch's hand cupped JJ's face and a small tear fell down her cheek. Hotch wiped away the tear.

''Oh JJ. Nothing will ever be able to change how I feel about you. I love you so much'' he said softly.

''I love you to'' JJ said to Hotch and she saw a big smile form on Hotch's face.

''Maybe you should get some sleep. I guess you haven't slept in the last couple of days. I will stay with you'' he said.

JJ nodded and she crawled back under the blankets. Hotch moved to the other side of the bed and he climbed in the bed. JJ moved into his side and she put her head on his chest. Hotch put his arms around JJ. JJ felt safe for the first time in seven weeks. After a couple of minutes both of them drifted off. JJ didn't even have a nightmare. She knew that one good day wouldn't mean that all the future days would be good but for her it was a beginning of coping with what happened to her.

Emily and Penelope came back to JJ's apartment when Hotch and JJ didn't pick up their phones. They were really starting to worry. They walked into the apartment and they didn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen. Emily walked to the bedroom to check on JJ but she saw JJ in Hotch's arm. Both of them were still asleep. Emily stood in the doorway and she gave Penelope a sign to walk over to her.

''Pen. You need to see this'' Emily whispered.

Penelope walked towards Emily and she still had worry written all over her face. Her concern disappeared when she was looking at the same thing Emily was looking at.

''Oh my god. This is good right'' Penelope said as she took one last look at Hotch and JJ before Emily closed the door.

''Yes it is. Maybe we should leave. I think Hotch can handle it for now'' Emily said.

Penelope nodded. They left the apartment and Hotch and JJ were left alone.

Hotch woke up and he saw it was 9 pm already. JJ was still asleep. He was happy in that moment. For the first time JJ had opened up to him. He knew there was still a long road to go but this was the first step JJ took towards getting better.

A couple of minutes later he felt JJ moving. JJ slowly opened her eyes. She slept without any nightmares. She felt a lot better.

''Hey'' Hotch said softly.

''Hi'' JJ replied.

''I think I have an idea but when I ask you I don't want you to feel obligated. Okay?'' he said.

JJ was still crawled into his side and she didn't want to move. For a little while she was able to forget what she went through. She felt safe and happy.

''Just ask''

''I was thinking that you might like to stay with me and Jack. It's not like moving in. Well it can be after a while. I just thought that it would be easier if you stayed at my place. Just think about it. You don't have to answer now'' he stated.

''Yes''

''What?'' he asked surprised.

''I want to stay with you, Aaron. I don't feel comfortable here. I would love to stay with you and Jack but I don't want to feel like you have to ask me'' she explained.

Hotch gave JJ a kiss on her head and she looked happy.

''I want you to, JJ'' he said softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter will be shorter. I am sorry. I am pretty busy these days but I promise to keep updating whenever I can!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980 and ncis4ever21!**

**Please review! I would love to know what you guys think!**

**I already started on another JJ/Hotch story and I would like to know if there is anything I should change about my writing. Every comment is welcome! Good or bad!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 21: The road to JJ's recovery (part 4)**

The next day JJ and Hotch drove to the hospital for JJ's appointment. After they were done at the hospital they planned on going to Hotch's apartment. Hotch packed a suitcase full of JJ's stuff and he was happy that JJ wanted to stay with him and Jack. Hotch knew Jack was going to be extremely happy to see his Auntie JJ again. The one thing Hotch hadn't thought about was his job at the BAU. The entire team was back at work and even though they were all still worried about JJ they had already closed a case without him. Rossi took over for Hotch for a while but Strauss wasn't agreeing with the situation. The entire team understood why Hotch wasn't there. JJ still hadn't seen the rest of the team and they all wanted to see JJ but they knew that JJ's space was important. JJ made it clear to Hotch that she couldn't take too much at once. Hotch knew JJ already made a big step towards him. A step he hadn't expected at all but he was happy she did it.

Hotch pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He stepped out of the car and he pulled out a wheelchair from the back of the car. He lifted JJ into the wheelchair and he pushed the wheelchair towards the hospital entrance. JJ was nervous about going to the hospital. She still froze when Hotch moved around her. She wasn't feeling safe with the idea of a doctor checking out her entire body. She still hadn't talked to Hotch about the torture she went through because she knew it was too early for her. Letting Hotch in was the first step she made.

Hotch sat down in the waiting room and he put JJ in front of him. He helped JJ into a clean pair of sweatpants and a sweater. He still couldn't believe how skinny JJ was. The fact that she could stand with help amazed him a lot. Hotch saw JJ's nerves and he softly put his hands on JJ's legs to try and calm her down.

''JJ. I am here. I will stay with you the entire time. If the doctors do anything you don't want them to do, I will make them stop'' he said softly while looking JJ in the eyes.

''Thanks'' she replied softly.

Hotch saw a doctor walking up to them. He was relieved when he saw it was a female doctor. A man would make it worse for JJ. Doctor Farell introduced herself and Hotch wheeled JJ into the exam room. JJ was still sitting in the wheelchair and she was shivering.

''Agent Hotchner can you help me to get JJ on the bed?'' the doctor asked.

Hotch walked over to JJ and he lifted her up. JJ put her arms around his necks and she let her head fall to his shoulder before he put her down on the bed. JJ was sitting on the edge of the and she was still shaking. Hotch held one of her hands while he sat next to the bed in a chair.

''I looked at your chart a couple of days ago and I want to go over a couple of points. I want to check the scars from your surgery first'' the doctor explained.

JJ nodded to the doctor. When she tried to pull her sweat over her head, she hissed out in pain. Hotch stood up and he softly pulled the sweater over her head.

''Thank you'' the doctor said while she nodded at Hotch.

JJ was still wearing a bandage over her surgical scar and the doctor needed to remove it. Taking if off with her hands would be too painful because the cuts and bruises around her wound were still not healing in a good way.

''JJ. I need to take of your bandage. I will need to use some scissors. I promise I won't hurt you'' the doctor said softly.

The doctor picked up the pair of scissors and JJ looked at it with terror in her eyes. The tears were starting to sting in her eyes when she saw the scissors coming closer to her. She squeezed Hotch's hand tightly and she felt him giving her a reassuring squeeze back.

The doctor removed the bandage and JJ felt more comfortable when the scissors were out of here sight. JJ sighed out deeply.

''Your scar is healing well. I am worried about your eating and the healing of bruises and cuts on your body'' the doctor stated.

Hotch explained everything about JJ's current state and he held her hand the entire time. The doctor gave Hotch some tips to help JJ heal better. She also gave Hotch a number of a therapist. Hotch hadn't talked to JJ about it but he knew she was going to need to talk about it or it was going to eat her alive. He knew he could help JJ but if she wasn't talking to him she was never going to get better. Hotch knew JJ had only been back for a couple of days but getting JJ better was his main goal in his life.

He lifted JJ back into the car and he stepped inside when he put away the wheelchair. Hotch climbed in the car and he closed the door behind him. He saw JJ with tears in her eyes.

''JJ, you did so great?'' he said to try and reassure her.

''I feel violated, Aaron. Feeling a stranger touch me is not something I can handle right now'' JJ explained.

''It's okay JJ. Let's get going. I think Jack will be really happy to see you'' Hotch said and he saw JJ nodding.

The drive was forty minutes and they were both silent the entire time. Hotch looked sideways to check on JJ a lot but she was always just staring ahead of her. Hotch opened the door to the apartment and he pushed JJ inside. JJ looked around as she saw Jessica and Jack holding a poster with ''Welcome home Auntie JJ'' on it. JJ saw the little boy and he face lit up when he came running towards her.

''Auntie JJ. You're here'' Jack said as he was still running. He remembered that his dad told him to be careful because JJ was in a lot of pain.

''Hey Jack'' JJ said as she held out her arms to catch the little boy.

Jack climbed on JJ's lap and he hugged her tightly. JJ felt some pain going through her body but holding Jack made it go away.

''I have missed you so much, buddy'' JJ said with a happy smile on her face.

JJ saw that Jack started crying and she thought she had said something wrong. She looked over to Hotch and he knelt down next to the wheelchair.

''Buddy, why are you crying?'' Hotch asked. He saw Jessica leaving and he nodded to her with a thankful look.

''These are happy tears daddy. I thought Auntie JJ wasn't coming back. Like mommy'' Jack explained softly.

''I will always come back to Jack. I promise. I love you and your dad so much'' JJ said as she gave Jack a soft kiss on his forehead.

''I love you to, Auntie JJ'' Jack replied happily.

When he had been in JJ's arms for a long time he pulled away and he ran towards his bedroom to show JJ some of his new toys.

''You look happy'' Hotch said.

''I missed him Aaron. I missed you. I am just afraid that it won't be enough''

''What?'' he asked.

''I mean I am afraid that I will not get better and that I will disappoint you or Jack. I don't want that to happen'' she explained.

''That will never happen, JJ'' he said.

Hotch stood up and he helped JJ onto the couch. He walked towards the kitchen to get some water for JJ to go with her medication. JJ swallowed her pills and Hotch sat down next to her. JJ was a bit startled when Jack came running into the living room with his new toys to show them to her.

JJ and Hotch watched movies with Jack all day. The ate dinner together and JJ was finally able to keep some food inside her. After dinner it was time for Jack to go bed. Soon after Jack, Hotch and JJ went to bed to. Before he could put JJ down on the bed she wanted to take a shower.

''I need to shower'' JJ said.

''Are you sure?'' Hotch asked.

''Yeah, I really need a shower. I haven't had a normal shower in four days'' JJ said.

''Do you need some help?''

''Can you help me get in the shower?'' she asked.

''Of course'' he said.

He helped JJ into the bathroom. He didn't know if she wanted him to help with taking of her clothes. He saw the pain on her face when she tried to bent down to pull her sweatpants off. Hotch walked back into the bathroom and he let JJ hold him while he helped her taking of her sweatpants. Hotch helped JJ out of the rest of her clothes and he helped her into the shower. JJ gestured for him to stay because she needed the balance. She was still too weak to stand on her own. Hotch stepped behind JJ in the shower in his boxers. He didn't want to make JJ feel uncomfortable. He stepped in front of JJ and she leaned against him. Hotch felt his butterflies in his stomach. JJ kept looking for contact with him and he was happy about that.

After they showered they went to sleep. JJ had trouble sleeping because she was having a nightmare. She didn't want to wake up Hotch. She sat up with her back against the headboard and she started sobbing in her hands. Hotch woke up when he heard JJ cry next to him.

''JJ, sweetheart. Why didn't you wake me up?''

''I didn't want to bother you'' she replied softly.

''You can wake me up at all times. Did you have nightmare?''

''Yes''

''Do you want to talk about it?'' he asked.

''I don't know. It hurt so much Aaron. Every day I wanted to die. They..they…'' JJ tried to say and Hotch pulled her into a tight embrace.

''I know JJ. I am so sorry. But Adam will pay for this'' Hotch said. He had no idea when the trial would start. He did know that JJ had do testify but he didn't want to tell her that yet. He was afraid she would break down and she just couldn't have that happening to much.

''I hope so''

''He will''

He pulled JJ closer to him and she was almost laying on top of him. JJ sobbed into Hotch's shirt. Hotch kept talking to her until JJ cried herself to sleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he let himself slowly drift off.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: After this chapter things will finally go in the right direction. I wanted there to be a reason for JJ to hold back from the team. I know what happened to her was a good enough reason but I have always seen JJ as a person who can get through anything.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, ncis4ever21 and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am still busy with writing a new story. I would love to hear any suggestions for a story! If you want me to write something, just let me know! Ever idea is welcome!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 22: The road to JJ's recovery (part 5)**

Three weeks passed by since JJ was staying with Hotch. JJ had her good and bad moments in those three weeks. There were days when she was happy and she would let Jack and Hotch in. There were also days when JJ was closed off and Hotch had no idea how to help her. JJ still hadn't seen the rest of the team because she was to afraid. The team missed JJ and they really wanted to see her but they didn't want to force her.

JJ was healing physically but mentally she was still trying to cope with the reality of what happened to her. More and more of her torture was coming back to her. She never talked to Hotch about the things that happened to her. He tried to talk to her about it but JJ would shut him down every time he did. She was becoming more comfortable around Hotch and he was able to hold her a lot more when she was crying. He wished he could do more for JJ but he was running out of ideas. He knew she was doing her best to deal with it. Somehow he also realized that JJ wasn't dealing with it in a good way. She was looking for more contact with Hotch and it almost seemed like she was doing it out of fear of losing someone around her. She constantly tried to get reassurance from him that he wasn't going to hurt her. Hotch knew JJ was hiding something. He still didn't read the report about JJ's captivity because he wanted JJ's permission to read it. Hotch was trying to get something out of her but she wouldn't say a word about it. Hotch knew he was trying to protect JJ in his own way, he also knew it wasn't working anymore. He needed JJ to talk. She needed to talk and to have someone listening to her. Hotch didn't tell JJ that she needed to testify against Adam Parker. JJ was key witness in all of the crimes the brothers had committed.

Today was the first day Hotch was going back to work. He talked to Strauss and they decided to let one member of the team stay behind every time they had do go somewhere to take care of JJ. Hotch didn't know if they had a new case. He didn't want to leave JJ behind but he also knew the team needed him to be back. So much had happened and they were all trying to deal with the reality of what happened to their friend.

Hotch was sitting at the kitchen table with JJ while they were eating breakfast. JJ appetite was coming back and she was putting on some weight. JJ looked over at Hotch and she saw the worry coming from his eyes. JJ knew he didn't want to leave her alone but he had to. His work was important to him and he needed to go.

''JJ?'' Hotch asked softly.

''Yeah'' she replied.

''Are you sure about this? I mean about being all alone''

''I have to learn to be alone, Aaron. You need to go back to work and catch the bad guys. I don't want to be keeping you from doing your job'' JJ replied softly while pushing away her plate.

''Okay. But call me if something is wrong, okay?''

''I will. We talked about this ten times already. I am not someone who needs be looked after every single second of the day'' JJ said angrily. She knew he was just looking out for her but sometimes it was just too much to handle for her.

JJ stood up from the chair and she started cleaning up the kitchen and the table. Hotch was still sitting and he was just watching her around the kitchen.

''You look beautiful'' he sighed out softly. He wanted to be with JJ but he knew she still needed a lot of time before they were ever able to get there again. But that didn't keep his heart from aching for her.

''Thanks'' JJ murmured.

Hotch stood up from the chair and he walked over to JJ. He picked the plates out of JJ' hands and put them on the counter. He put his hands on JJ's waist and he leaned closer to her.

''I mean that. You're still beautiful, JJ. In every way'' he said softly while putting a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.

''Thanks'' she said again while moaning softly when Hotch kept kissing her neck. JJ felt him mover closer. She took a few steps back but she was standing against the counter when Hotch pressed his body into JJ's body. Hotch body was taking control of his senses and JJ was starting to feel uncomfortable when he was pushing his hands under her top. JJ tried to calm herself because she knew Hotch would never hurt her but his touches made her think about something else that she didn't want to be reminded off.

''Aaron stop'' JJ pleaded.

Hotch pulled away when he heard the tremor in her voice. He suddenly felt her shivering under his touch and he realized how stupid he was.

''JJ I am so sorry'' he said softly.

JJ ran towards the bedroom and she pulled her coat out of the closet and she stormed out of the door in panic. Hotch tried to run after her but he lost her when she was around the corner of the street. He didn't know why she reacted that way so suddenly. They became closer and closer every day and he didn't do anything that he hadn't done before. He dialed JJ's number and it he heard it coming from his bedroom. He rushed to his car and he started driving around the neighborhood to try and find JJ. He was already an hour late for work when he still didn't find her.

JJ was walking in a park to get some air. She had no idea where she was. When she got out of the door, she just started walking and she didn't stop. JJ realized her body was too tired to go any further and she sat down on a bench. Everything suddenly resurfaced when Hotch touched her. She still couldn't look at herself without feeling disgusted. It wasn't just what happened to her but also thinking about the fact that she was keeping another secret from the team. She was lying and it made her feel traitor. If she saw the team she knew she would never be able to look at them and lie. They would see through her act. She knew Hotch noticed she was hiding something but he never asked about it when she would tell him to stop. JJ felt the tears stinging in her eyes and she couldn't control them.

Hotch was still driving around but he couldn't find JJ anywhere. He decided to call the team to tell them what was going on. He kept the team away from JJ's problems because she asked him to but he couldn't keep them out of it anymore.

''_Prentiss'' _Emily said as she answered the phone while she was sitting in the conference room with the rest of the team.

''Hey Emily. Is the team with you? Put me on speaker please!'' Hotch ordered.

''_Hotch, where the hell are you? I am in the conference room with the team. We need you to come in. Something has come up. It's really important'' _ Emily said.

''JJ ran out of my apartment and I can't find her anywhere. What is so important?'' Hotch asked, thinking that it couldn't be worse than JJ running around on the streets not knowing where she was.

''_We just got a call from detective Warner. He told us that JJ had a rape kit done but she never released into the evidence. The detective thought that JJ was acting evasive while she was giving her statement. He decided to log the rape kit as evidence. This morning the rape kit came back. Kyle and Adam matched the DNA'' _ Rossi explained.

''Why is that important? We already knew that'' Hotch said in annoyance.

''_I know but there is something else Hotch. JJ has been hiding something'' _ Derek added to Rossi's explanation.

''Just tell me. I know JJ has been hiding something. I have been trying to get her to talk but she wouldn't'' Hotch said. He was getting really worried about JJ.

''_There was a third DNA-sample found when they did the rape kit'' _ Reid said carefully.

''What?'' Hotch yelled out.

''_I know we were just a mad as you are. The DNA matched Agent Langer. He was JJ's supervisor at the New-York field office. It explains at lot'' _ Emily stated.

''Oh my god. I can't believe JJ didn't tell us. Do you have any idea where he is?'' Hotch asked while parking the car when he needed some time to try and calm down.

''_He arrived in DC last night. We think he might have figured out that the rape kit was approved as evidence and he wants to hurt JJ. He probably threatened her and that why she doesn't want to see any of us'' _Rossi said.

''It has to be. If he is here…oh…my…god. We need to find JJ. I have no idea where she is. Garcia I want you to track Langer's phone. Track everything. I want the son of a bitch arrested'' Hotch ordered.

''_Yes sir'' _ Garcia said and she went back to her office.

''Morgan and Prentiss I want the two of you out here to help me find JJ. Reid and Rossi stay at the office. Call me I Garcia has a location. We need to find both of them. He is going to hurt JJ if he gets the chance'' Hotch said.

''_Yes'' _ they all said at the same time.

Hotch, Morgan and Emily still hadn't found JJ anywhere. They were all starting to think she might be missing again. They didn't want to think about it but knowing that Langer was out there looking for JJ didn't make him feel better. Hotch was still driving through the neighborhood when is phone rang.

''Hotchner'' he said with an angry voice.

''_Aaron? It's me. You need to get me. Fast please. I saw him. He is here'' _ JJ yelled out in a panic.

''Where are you?'' he asked quickly.

''_I am in the park near your apartment''_

''JJ, I want you to run back to my apartment and lock all the doors. There is a gun in the safe. Use it if you have to. I am ten minutes away. I am closer to my apartment. Can you do that for me?''

''_Yeah. Oh my god he saw me. I love you'' _ JJ yelled out.

Hotch tried to say something but the line was already disconnected. He couldn't believe this was happening again. It was like it was never going to stop. It did explain why JJ had been so closed off the entire time. Hotch drove as fast as he could.

He called in the rest of the team and he told him to get to his apartment. Emily and Derek were closer than Hotch but he was still driving way to fast. He didn't care he needed JJ to be safe.

JJ ran towards Hotch's apartment and she knew Langer saw her. She was running as fast as she could. Her body was giving up on her but JJ kept running. When she got into the building she went inside Hotch's apartment and she locked the door. She ran towards the safe and she pulled out the gun. She sat down in the corner of the bedroom with the gun pointed at the door. Her entire body was shaking and she couldn't stop the tears. She was never more terrified in her life. She knew Langer would kill if he ever had the chance. He even came to the hospital to threaten her. He told her to tell the team he was never there with the brothers. He said that he would kill someone she loved if she ever told anyone. It was JJ's reason for not wanting to see the team. She just couldn't believe that all of it never stopped.

JJ cringed when she heard the door being kicked down. She was hoping it was the team but she knew it wasn't. She realized she would have heard the words FBI already if it was the team. She heard footsteps coming closer to the bedroom door and she cringed even more.

''Jennifer, where are you? I have something that I think you will give yourself up for'' Langer said.

''Auntie JJ'' Jack cried out while he was being held by Langer.

When JJ heard Jack's voice her tears became even worse. He had Jack. He never had to be a part of this. Jack was to innocent to go through this.

''Jennifer, if you don't come out in ten seconds I will kill him'' Langer said a little louder.

JJ didn't understand why she didn't see Jack with him in the park. Jack was supposed to be at school playing with the other kids. And now he was being used as leverage. JJ stood up from the floor and she held the gun in front of her. She slowly walked towards the door. Her training skills kicked in and her fear disappeared. A flash of courage went through her. It was something she never felt before. She thought it had to be her mother instincts. She knew she wasn't Jack's real mom but she loved that little boy so much.

JJ jumped when the door opened on its own. She saw Langer standing in the doorway with the gun pointed lightly at Jack's head.

''Put the gun down, now'' Langer ordered.

''Let him go'' JJ said.

''Not until you put the gun down. I want you'' Langer yelled back.

JJ let the gun fell to the ground and she stepped towards Langer and Jack. When she was in front of Langer he let Jack go and held JJ in front of him.

''Jack run. Go! You have to run'' JJ yelled at the little boy. Jack run away with tears but he kept running and he didn't look back.

''Ah so sweet. Motherly love'' Langer grinned. He pulled JJ into the bedroom and he threw her on the bed.

Emily and Derek were in the hallway of Hotch's apartment when they suddenly saw Jack running down the hallway.

''He has Auntie JJ'' Jack screamed out.

''Jack come here, buddy'' Emily said and she pulled the boy in a tight hug.

At the same time Hotch came running towards them. He looked in surprise when he saw Jack.

''Buddy, why are you here?'' Hotch asked as he knelt down next to Emily.

''The bad guy took me and now he mommy'' Jack said. Hotch looked him in astonishment when he called JJ mommy for the first time.

They suddenly heard a scream coming from the apartment.

''Prentiss stay here'' Hotch ordered.

Morgan and Hotch went inside the apartment. They cleared every room except the bedroom. Morgan kicked the door open and they saw Langer on top of JJ with a gun pointed at her heart. Morgan made a shot and he hit Langer in one of his legs when he turned around. Langer fell to the ground. Hotch ran over to him and knelt down next to him.

Derek ran over to JJ and gave her a tight hug.

''Derek?'' JJ cried out.

''Hey baby girl. You're okay. Were here'' Derek said while pulling back from JJ to see if he had done anything to her. He saw nothing happened to her. He only tore of her shirt.

JJ suddenly noticed that Hotch was pounding his hands into Langer's face and she ran to his side. She knelt down next to him and she pulled him away from Langer.

''Aaron? Stop! Don't do this'' JJ yelled at Hotch as she tried to pull him away.

When Hotch heard the panic in JJ's voice, he let go off Langer and he looked at JJ.

''JJ'' he said softly while the tears were in his eyes. He almost lost the two people that meant the most to him.

''It's okay. I am fine. I am alive. We made it'' JJ said while she crawled into Hotch's arms.

''JJ'' he said again while hugging her as tightly as he possibly could.

In the meantime Derek cuffed Langer and dragged him out of the room and Emily came into the room with Jack.

''Mommy! Daddy!'' Jack exclaimed and he crawled between a hugging JJ and Hotch.

JJ cried when she heard Jack call her mommy.

''Hey, buddy!'' Hotch said while he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

''Is it over, JJ?'' Hotch asked.

''Yeah. I am so sorry for not saying anything. He was threatening all of you. I just…'' JJ said.

''I know. You had no choice. It's over. We're going to be fine'' Hotch said.

JJ stood up to give Jack and Hotch a private moment and she walked over to Emily.

JJ gave Emily a tight hug and she didn't let go for a long time. She could finally cry on her best friend's shoulder. JJ felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Everyone who wanted to hurt her, were finally caught. She could finally start to pick up the pieces of her life again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter is a happy chapter! It is also M rated Let me know what you guys think! I am still working on another story I am really excited about. I will post the other one as soon as I can.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, ncis4ever21 and CallMeCrazyBabbee. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 23: New beginnings **

Three months passed by since Langer was arrested. Langer was probably going to prison for life just like Adam Parker. JJ needed to testify at their trials in two weeks and she was really nervous about it.

In the months that passed by a lot had changed in JJ's life. She was finally opening up about what she went through and she was also seeing a therapist. JJ's life was finally starting to turn around and she was happy again. She still had nightmares and she could sometimes still be scared but her way of moving on was starting to improve. JJ realized she could never move on from the nightmare she went through but she wanted to try the best she could. JJ was practically living with Hotch and Jack. Jack was enjoying JJ's presence in his life and he had gotten used to it.

Hotch went back to work two months ago. In the beginning it was hard for JJ to stay home without him but she took care of Jack when Hotch had to fly across the country. The little boy was always able to make JJ feel better. Hotch was happy and he couldn't ask for more. He was there for JJ and he helped her through the bad days.

JJ had seen the team multiple times and she was enjoying the time she spent with them. She was also starting to miss her work. Since her abduction she hadn't been back at the BAU and she wanted to go there. She just didn't know if her job was still there for her. She hadn't worked in a long time but Hotch told her she could come back when she was ready. JJ realized that coming back to the BAU would be hard but that job was a part of her life that she wasn't willing to give up, no matter what.

It was a Friday night and the team came back from a case in Iowa. They all decided to go out for a drink. Hotch went home to change his clothes and to see if JJ wanted to come with them. JJ had seen them but she still didn't go out with them. Jack was with Jessica for the weekend and it would be the perfect night for them to go out and have some fun.

Hotch unlocked the door to his apartment and he saw JJ laying on the couch. She was sleeping and the TV was still on. Hotch walked over to JJ to give her a soft kiss on the head and she woke up right away. JJ became a very light sleeper since she went missing. She knew she had been a light sleeper since her parents died but she became even more careful.

''Hey beautiful. I missed you'' Hotch as he sat down on the couch next to JJ.

''Hey. I missed you to. You were gone for too long'' JJ replied softly. Her days without Hotch were harder. For JJ it was always a relief when she could take care of Jack.

''I know. Five days is to long without you. I miss you at work. The team misses you to. Maybe we should start talking about your return, if you're ready, of course'' Hotch said softly.

''I think I am''

''That's good. The team is going out to Joel's bar. Do you want to go?'' Hotch asked, hoping that JJ would say yes.

''Sure. Sounds like fun. It has been ages since I was able to get myself ready for a team outing. Come on we need to change'' JJ said happily while she ran towards the bedroom.

Hotch saw the excitement in JJ's eyes and he followed her into the bedroom.

''JJ?'' he asked softly.

''Yeah'' JJ said as she turned around and she suddenly saw his serious face.

''Would you like to buy a house with me?'' Hotch asked. He had been waiting for the right time and he just couldn't wait anymore. He had looked through real estate listings and he found the perfect house just outside DC.

''What?'' JJ asked surprised.

''I want to have a home with you. I want to have family with you. Do you want to buy a house with me?'' Hotch asked again.

''Of course. Oh my god. Yes. Yes'' JJ exclaimed in happiness. She ran towards Hotch and she jumped into his arms. Her relationship with Hotch started off in a difficult way but she didn't care. She was with him and they loved each other. In that moment she couldn't wish for more.

''I made an appointment to look at a house tomorrow afternoon. It's perfect and I think you're going to love it'' Hotch said happily as he put JJ back down on the ground.

''Good. I can't wait. We should get dressed. We don't want to be too late'' JJ said and she walked back into the bathroom to change after she grabbed her clothes.

Hotch was still careful around JJ after her last panic attack when she went missing with the whole Langer situation. He did notice that JJ was looking for more from Hotch but he didn't want to scare her off again.

Hotch put on jeans and a casual sweater. He mouth dropped open when he saw JJ walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He hadn't seen JJ in a dress in a long time.

''Wow'' Hotch sighed loudly.

''I guess I look good?'' JJ said to tease him.

''You…uuhhh….look amazing''

''Thanks. You don't look so bar yourself'' JJ said when she saw Hotch standing in front of her in casual clothes.

Hotch was still looking at JJ. She was wearing a black dress that showed of her body perfectly. Her long legs looked amazing and the dress hugged her curves perfectly.

JJ had gained a lot of weight in the last three months. Her bruises and cuts healed. She still had some scars but she finally felt good enough in her own skin to wear something more than just a jeans and a sweater. JJ felt extremely happy in that moment.

JJ and Hotch walked into the bar while they were holding hands and they saw the team sitting at a table in the corner of the bar. The team looked extremely happy when they saw JJ with Hotch. JJ could see their happy faces when they finally reached the table.

''Hey guys'' JJ said.

''Hey JJ'' most of them said at the same time.

''JJ, you look great'' Emily complimented her best friend. She saw the glow coming from JJ and she looked really happy.

''Thanks, Em'' JJ said as she sat down next to her.

JJ was enjoying her time with the team. She told them she was planning on coming back to work and they were all relieved to hear that. They had been drinking and dancing all night. JJ and Hotch were sitting at the table just the two of them.

''Dance with me'' JJ pleaded, knowing Hotch was probably going to say no because he hated to dance.

''Ah, you know I hate dancing'' Hotch said. JJ leaned forward and gave him a hungry kiss on the lips. Hotch felt JJ's excitement when she kissed him and he moaned softly when she pulled away.

''If you come and dance with me, I might do that again'' JJ teased.

''You're such a tease'' Hotch joked.

He stood up from his chair and he was dragged to the dance floor. JJ started moving to the rhythm of the music. She put her hands around Hotch's neck and he pulled her closer. Hotch bent down put a couple of kisses in JJ's neck. JJ put her head on his chest and Hotch pulled his arms closely around him.

An hour later everyone was tired and they all decided to go home. They all had a lot of fun and they promised to do it more often. They all knew that JJ would come back to work that they would go out with the team at least once a week.

Hotch and JJ stepped into their bedroom. JJ threw her coat on the ground and she walked over to Hotch. JJ walked up behind him and she put her hands on his shoulders. Hotch turned around and he saw the look in JJ's eyes. He knew what it meant but he still wanted to be careful around her. JJ kicked of her shoes and she pulled her dress over her head and it fell to the ground. Hotch saw JJ standing in front of him in a beautiful lacy red bra with matching panties. He felt a rush of excitement going through his body and he tried to control it.

Hotch leaned down and his lips crashed down onto JJ's lips. JJ moaned at the contact and she pulled of Hotch's sweater and his shirt. She felt Hotch's hands around her waist and she knew he wasn't going to move them until he was for sure that she wanted this.

JJ moved away from his lips and she put a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest. She heard Hotch groan softly and she took it as a sign to continue her teasing. JJ led her hands slide to his belt but her hands were stopped when Hotch pulled them away.

''JJ? Are you sure? I don't want to rush this. We can wait'' he said softly.

''No, it's okay. I don't want to wait anymore'' she replied softly.

Hotch let go of JJ's hands and he felt them on his chest. JJ made contact with Hotch's lips while he was taking of her bra. Hotch hands moved up to cup her breasts and he heard JJ moan softly. Hotch led JJ back to the bed and he moved on top of her. Hotch bent down to capture JJ's lips and his hands were still massaging her breasts. JJ arched her back into his touch when he put a trail of kisses from her neck all the way down to her stomach. Hotch let his hands slip in her panties and JJ froze for a second. Hotch stopped and JJ gave him a reassuring look. Hotch pulled down JJ's panties and he threw them on the ground. Hotch wanted to move back on top of JJ but she took matter into her own hands and she pushed him down and she sat on top of him. JJ felt his arousal press against her thigh. Hotch's hands were on her legs. JJ took of his belt and she moved off him to take of his pants and boxers.

JJ climbed back on the bed and she gestured Hotch to move back on top of her. Hotch hands went to her wetness and JJ moaned softly at his touch.

''JJ, are you sure?'' he asked again.

''Yes'' JJ replied softly.

JJ slowly spread her legs further apart and Hotch positioned himself above her. He slowly entered her but he didn't go all the way. He gave JJ time to get used to the feeling.

JJ had expected to cry out in pain, instead all she felt was passion, desire and love. JJ started moving against Hotch's hips. Hotch noticed her signal and he started slowly moving. He never forgot how could it felt to be with JJ. He heard JJ's cries and he leaned down to silence her with a passionate kiss.

''Oh god, Aaron'' JJ moaned.

Hotch felt JJ tighten around him and at the same time he could feel his own release coming.

''JJ!'' Hotch groaned.

They both released themselves and Hotch moved next to JJ. He pulled her into his side and she let her head rest on his shoulder.

''Are you okay?'' Hotch asked.

''I feel amazing. I love you'' JJ said and she gave him a soft and affectionate kiss on the lips.

''That was amazing. I love you to, JJ. I want this for the rest of our lives. You, me, Jack and maybe someday kids of our own''

''We already have Jack, Aaron. I feel like he is mine. I never want to replace Haley and I know I never will. I was just so happy when he called me mommy for the first time. I love that kid so much. He's exactly like you'' JJ explained.

''I know you do JJ. Haley will always be a part of Jack's life but that doesn't mean you can't be there for him like Haley was. I want you to be there for him. Jack loves and adores you. He needs a mother figure in his life and you are that to him'' Hotch replied softly.

''I can't wait to extend this family''

''Me either'' Hotch said happily.

After a talking they finally fell asleep. Hotch knew that JJ and he could finally start planning their future together and he couldn't wait. He wanted JJ by his side for the rest of his life. He wanted to love, adore and cherish her for as long as he would live.

Hotch and JJ went to look at the house the next day and they decided to buy it. JJ knew it was perfect. It was a house with a white picket fence and a porch where Hotch and JJ could sit while they were watching their children run in the garden, just like JJ described in her letter to Hotch. It was a perfect house. Everything was suddenly falling into place and life couldn't be better for them.

JJ had an interview with Strauss the same day to talk about coming back to work. Strauss expresses her concerns about JJ's fast return but she wanted to give JJ a chance to prove herself. JJ's recovery went from slow to really fast. Strauss also talked to JJ about her personal relationship with Hotch and she gave them her blessing as long as it wouldn't affect their jobs.

JJ was walking back towards the bullpen to give her friends the great news. JJ had a huge smile on her face. She saw all of them sitting around one desk while keeping their eyes on the glass door, so they knew right away when she would be walking in.

''I am back'' JJ said with joy.

All of them walked over to her and she got a hug from all of them. Penelope was the last one to hug JJ and she almost hugged the life out of JJ.

''My bestes blondie is back. Yeah'' Penelope exclaimed while holding JJ to tight.

''Pen…uhh…I think you're almost strangling me'' JJ coughed and Penelope let JJ go.

JJ went to Hotch's side and she gave him a quick kiss. JJ couldn't feel happier. She had everything she wanted back in her life again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is my last chapter. I enjoyed writing this story so much. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading this story! I hope you guys like the ending. Please let me know what you think. I will posting my new story today or tomorrow.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, ncis4ever21, velizara95 and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 24: The ending**

From JJ's point of view:

_Five years later….. _

So much has happened in my life. So much has been gained and lost. Still in most ways I feel like my life is just beginning. Five years ago my life was an emotional mess filled with tragedy.

When I was just a little girl I never thought my life would turn out this way. I was just a little girl who wanted to become a princess or maybe become famous and I would have a lot of money. I realized none of those things are important. I learned it the hard way when my parents and sister died. When I was younger I didn't know what life had to offer. There can be a lot of bad in your life but in the end the good will always come back to you. I am living proof of that. The only thing that is important is to have people in your life who love you no matter what. I have learned the hard way to let people into my life and to not shut them out because I would feel like I would disappoint them somehow.

At this point in my life I wouldn't want to go back and chance anything. I am the person I am today because of everything I went through. The tragedies have taught me to value the little things. Of course I wish that my parents and sister were alive. That they could have been there for the important parts of my life. They would have been with me every step of the way and even though they aren't here in person, I know they will always be with me. I still miss them every day but I have made peace with what happened. My parents are the people who brought me into this world. They gave me my life and I will always be thankful for that.

I lost my family a long time ago and I was lucky enough to find a new one. I found people that brought some much joy into my life and still do. They stayed at my side through everything. They have changed me and they still do. They were the people who kept fighting for me when I just came out of the hospital after my captivity. I would never be able to live without any of them. Maybe I should also tell what happened in their lives over the past five years.

Penelope Garcia, my friend and sister, got married to Kevin Lynch two years ago. We were there when she got married and we were there when she had her beautiful son. Penelope still makes me smile when I see her or even hear her. When we are away on a case she still checks in with us to make sure we are all okay.

Emily Prentiss, also my friend and sister, actually got engaged two months ago. She still is the fighter she has always been. There was a lot that happened in her life. She had a past no one knew about. She didn't tell us at first but when she did we all stood by her side to protect her. We caught Ian Doyle and no one got hurt. She is the same person and she is living a happy life.

David Rossi never remarried. We all thought that was probably the best thing and he didn't want to spend all of his money on another divorce attorney. Dave decided that he is going to retire from the FBI in a year. He wants to live the last years of his life in peace and we all get that.

Derek Morgan has finally fallen in love. He was still hunting ladies until he met the perfect girl three years ago. He is thinking about proposing and starting a family of his own. Derek still teases Spence all the time and I am the one who has to tell him to stop. I still don't like that job but I guess it's one I will be keeping for a long time.

Spencer Reid is more genius than he was before. Derek decided to teach him how to get a nice girl. Spence went out on a few dates with a nice girl. He finally realized there is more to the world than just books.

I am glad that all of them are happy. They all deserve it. We still are a family and we always will be.

There is one person who impacted my life the most. His name is Aaron Hotchner. When I met him in that bar that night I could have never believed that he would be the love of my live. I never thought we would build this amazing life together.

Aaron proposed to me four years ago. I remember exactly what happened. We had no case that day and he was acting strange around me the entire time and I asked him what was going on and he wouldn't tell me. I remember I left the office frustrated and angry. Before I could go home I got an text from Penelope saying I had to come to the bar around the corner of the hotel where I met Aaron for the first time. I got suspicious but I drove there anyway. When I walked into the bar it was filled with rose peddles, candles and flowers. Aaron was standing in the middle of the bar and he knelt down on one knee. He told me he couldn't imagine life without me and that he loved me forever and always. I of course said yes. I also broke out in tears because I couldn't be happier.

Five months later we got married in Dave's backyard. Emily and Penelope were both my made of honors because I couldn't make a choice but that didn't keep them from fighting every once in a while to find out who was most important in the wedding. Dave walked me down the aisle. Aaron asked Derek and Spence to be his best men's. The wedding was a dream come true but I realized the wedding wasn't a dream, the man I was marrying was. I was so blessed and I wouldn't take that moment for granted. I can still hear the wedding vows in the back of my head and I remember that I was crying my eyes out in happiness. That day we became husband and wife. I knew back then that we would be together the rest of our lives and I still know that now.

Aaron gave me everything. He gave me my life back and I still don't know how I will ever be able to thank him for that. He gave me hope, love, passion and a family.

A year after we were married I found out I was pregnant. At first we thought it was going to be one baby, so imagine the surprise when we found out I was pregnant with twins. Jack was jumping up and down when he got the news because he was finally going to be a big brother. Ten months later we had two beautiful kids. Baby boy Jamie and baby girl Amy were born. We named our daughter Amy in the memory of my sister. They are the most amazing kids I could have ever wished for. After our wedding Jack asked me if I wanted to become is real mommy and I said yes. Jack is the first child I ever had and with Aaron's permission I became is legal mother. I might not be his real mom but it feels like I am and nothing will ever be able to change that.

My life is everything I could have ever hoped for. I have absolutely everything. Of course there are still days when not everything is going as good as I wished. We still go to work every day and we are faced with the horror that is out there. Doing this job will always be who I am and it will always be who Aaron is. We were fortunate enough to have found each other and to know that.

Right know I am sitting on my porch in Aaron's arms and I am watching our children play in the garden. I have it all. I will never give it up. And I will always love the people in my life, no matter what. I know the future can only bring us more happiness. I will live my life the best I can. I will do that with my family by my side.

Virgil said: _''Love conquers all"._

I know that's the truth, you just have to be willing to believe it.

Jennifer Hotchner.

**The end!**


End file.
